


Saudade

by ynnabanana25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I dont know how to tag, IwaKage - Freeform, IwaOiKage - Freeform, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trigger Warnings, atsukage, everyone is sad tbh, miyakage - Freeform, more tag later, no beta we die like men, oikage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 49,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynnabanana25/pseuds/ynnabanana25
Summary: It is the feeling of longing for something or someone that you love and which is lost.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Father, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 298
Kudos: 484





	1. 4 Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun drinking game, take a shot everytime you read Tobio.

_The flower that is emotion blooms in a short moment_

_With not one speck of dust it perfectly overcomes its beginning_

_An unfamiliar blue light shines, the thing that makes me dizzy Mysteric_

_\- 4 Walls by f(x)_

…

“Papa, can we… can we visit a doctor?” Tobio fidgeted on his seat at the dinner table as he locked eyes with his father. 

“Is something wrong, Tobio? Are you hurt somewhere? An injury?” His father, Kaito put down his utensils and fixed his full attention to his son, he scanned his son’s form looking for possible injuries, his face looking worried.

“Um… no. I,” Tobio closed his eyes and took a calming breath, “It’s about the block.”

“Oh,” Kaito blinked and looked at his son with understanding, “I see. Can you tell me specifically what it is about the block?”

“I have this hollow feeling in my chest but also some heaviness into it. I feel tired most of the time and there is always an incessant ringing in my head.” Tobio recounted what he is feeling as he watched his father grow more anxious.

“I see, I’ll call up some of my colleagues in Tokyo and have them take a look at you. With the symptoms you’ve provided, it seems you’re straining yourself and the block,”

“Will I have to put down the block?” Tobio looked wide-eyed, his fist clenching.

“I don’t know yet for sure, we’ll have someone take a closer look and go from there, okay? It’ll be okay.” Kaito stood up and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

….

“Kageyama-sensei, we’ve been expecting you,” a receptionist in the soulmates ward greeted Tobio and Kaito, “Is this Tobio-kun?” the receptionist looked from the file she was holding and to Tobio.

Kaito nodded, “Yes, he’s my son, Tobio. I called last week to schedule a check-up with Midorima-sensei.”

“Yes. Unfortunately, Midorima-sensei would be a little late. He had to perform emergency surgery.” The receptionist informed the father-son duo and looked at the computer screen containing the doctor’s schedule to double-check.

“How long would the surgery be?” Kaito asked taking his phone out from his pocket opening his calendar app, to check if his schedule would have to be rearranged as well.

“It won’t be long; at most, it would be a one-hour surgery.” The receptionist clicked some things on the computer and asked, “Would you be willing to wait or would you reschedule?”

Kaito looked at his son and saw the determined look that he has, “No, we’ll wait.” The receptionist nodded and stood up, walked around the counter, and said, “Please follow me.”

They arrived in the sitting area outside Midorima-sensei’s office. After settling down, the receptionist left but without informing the two that they could call for her in case they need anything.

Tobio turned to his father and informed him that he would go to the vending machine he saw earlier and buy something to drink. If he would be waiting, might as well drink some milk while waiting. Kaito laughed and gave some change to Tobio.

…

While walking to the vending machine, his thoughts started drifting back to some middle school memories.

He wondered what happened. Where did everything go wrong? Oikawa suddenly changed, the gentle and kind senior suddenly grew stern and cold. Iwaizumi who had no problem talking and interacting with him suddenly grew wary. At first, he thought nothing of it, but they soon grew colder and more distant and after that night in the gymnasium, he was rejected.

Lost in his thoughts he did not notice he’s already in front of the vending machine and was staring blankly at it. He jolted when he heard someone clear their throat.

He turned and saw a guy with an undercut and bleached hair, his eyes the color of gold, strong and sharp jaws, eyes dropping, and a lazy smile on his lips.

“Yer gonna buy anythin’?” Kageyama blinked, the stranger blinked back.

They stared at each other for a few more moments before Tobio snapped out of it and quickly fished out the change Kaito gave him. He quickly slotted the coins and pushed the button for the milk. He grabbed his milk and apologized. The stranger laughed good-naturedly and bought himself a bottle of oolong tea.

“What got ya thinkin’ so hard?” The stranger asked opening the bottle and taking a sip.

“Um… who are you?” The stranger laughed again while Tobio looked and thinking if he should leave now. He shouldn’t even be talking to strangers.

“Yer right, I should’ve introduced myself first. I’m Miya Atsumu.” The stranger- no, Miya-san grinned. Wait. Did he just say Miya Atsumu? Japan’s best high school setter? THE Miya Atsumu.

Tobio then proceeded to choke on his milk. Atsumu’s grin faltered and a worried look was etched on his face, “Are ya okay? Do I have to scream for help? Yer not gonna die on me are ya?”

Tobio stopped coughing and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “It’s fine, I was just surprised to meet Miya-san here.”

“Ya know about me?”

“Of course,” Tobio nodded, “You’re always featured in Volleyball Monthly and your team placed second on last year’s Nationals and you’re Japan’s best high school setter.” Tobio said excitedly, his eyes sparkling, “Ah, I’m Kageyama Tobio from Karusuno High School. I also play setter.”

“Ah, the King of the Court!” Atsumu exclaimed and Tobio scowled. Surprised by the sudden change in Kageyama’s demeanor, he asked, “Should I have not said that?”

“I don’t like that name.” Atsumu looked as he wants to know more but Tobio left it at that. Getting a clue, Atsumu changed the subject.

“What are ya here for? If I remember, there is no Karasuno here in Tokyo.”

“Check-up. What about you, Miya-san?”

“Call me Atsumu. And I’m here because I’m visiting my aunt.”

“Oh.”

It soon grew quiet and that quiet soon grew to be an awkward silence. Tobio finished drinking his milk and threw it on the trash can beside the vending machine.

“It was nice talking to you, Mi- Atsumu-san but I need to go back now my father is waiting.” Tobio nodded and was about to walk away when he heard a ‘wait’.

“Give me your phone.”

“What? Why?”

“Just give me.” Atsumu grinned as he slung an arm around Tobio’s shoulder who grew tense at the contact. Tobio fished his phone out and handed it to Atsumu.

Atsumu typed something on Tobio’s phone and handed it back to the setter after he finished, “I saved my number in there and sent a message to my phone using yers.”

Tobio looked on his phone and there saved is Miya Atsumu’s number, “Talk to ya later, Tobio-kun.” He smirked and removed his arm on the boy’s shoulder and walked back.

Tobio was left standing by the vending machine still holding his phone displaying Atsumu’s contact, “What.”

…

“You were gone for a while.”

“I met someone,” Kaito turned and looked at Tobio urging him to elaborate.

“He’s Atsumu-san a setter. We met at the vending machine. “

Before Kaito could further ask his son about this Atsumu-san, a nurse approached them and led them inside Midorima-sensei’s office.

“Kageyama-sensei, it’s been a while.” A man with green hair and eyes greeted the two of them with a small smile on his face.

“Stop that, Shinsuke. I’m not on duty today, I came with my son today.” Kaito laughed and put a hand on Tobio’s back urging him to step forward.

“I’m Kageyama Tobio,” Kageyama introduced himself with a bow and looked at the two adults in the room.

“I  _ am _ on duty and it’s professional etiquette.” Midorima-sensei sighed and turned to Tobio, “Ah, so this is Tobio-kun? Your father explained your symptoms to me when he made the appointment but I should ask if you want your father to be with you? Or would you rather continue this appointment alone?”

Tobio turned to Kaito anxiety written on his face, “It’s your choice, Tobio. Doctors take the confidentiality of their patient seriously and if you’re not comfortable with me in this room, I would respect that and wait outside.”

Tobio shook his head, “I want you here.”

“Alright then.”

“If that settles it, please have a seat.” Kaito and Tobio took a seat in front of the table while Shinsuke scanned Tobio’s file.

“According to this file, you’re in a poly bond and you have been experiencing a hollowness and some sort of heaviness in your chest, you feel more fatigued and an incessant ringing in your head?” Tobio nodded in affirmation.

“I see. Kageyama-sensei’s initial diagnosis seems to be correct as it had something to be about your block. May I ask how long you have the block up?”

“3 years.”

“Do you have contact with your soulmates?”

“No, I only see them during tournaments but outside of volleyball, we don’t have any contact.”

“I see. There is something I’d like to try but only if you are willing.”

“Is it… is it bad?”

“No nothing like that, Tobio-kun,” Shinsuke smiled assuring both father and son as he sensed that the both of them growing nervous, “It’s just, it had been a long time since you’ve put on the block and it can’t be good not only in your physical health but also psychological health. With also little contact you have with your soulmates, I think you should be able to remove the block.”

“Is there… is there another alternative?”

“This is the best option I can offer you, Tobio-kun. You are still young and you shouldn’t be burdening yourself in blocking more than one soulmate. I’ve had patients who had undergone the same option I offered you and the feedback is good. My patients said that they could feel the bond there, but not in a way that the other soulmate would feel them and vice versa.”

“So, what you are saying is that, if Tobio removed the block, he would still feel the bond but the others would not feel his presence in the bond, his emotions and the same applies to his soulmates?” Kaito summarized and looked at Shinsuke for confirmation, Shinsuke nodded.

Tobio stared at Midorima-sensei for a moment and said, “How… how do I remove the block? Won’t they feel me when I’m near them?”

“If you need to, you can put the block on if you were near them. Would you be willing to try?”

“I… I’ll try.”

Shinsuke nodded and Kaito offered an encouraging smile. Kaito took his son’s hands, his eyes sad. He did not want his son – his sweet, quiet Tobio to suffer the burden of the block. It hurts him to think that someone destined to for his son would reject him.

At Midorima-sensei’s instructions, Tobio relaxed and closed his eyes. He envisioned the dried-up river with small trickles flowing. There a wall, a dam was in place from the source; blocking the water from flowing leaving the plants, the flowers surrounding the river dried up and withering.

Tobio reached out to the wall and little by little, brick by brick, disappeared.

The water gushed out and flowed on the river. And Tobio felt like he can breathe again, it felt like the first sip of cold milk during lunch. He felt refreshed.

The ringing was gone, replaced by tranquil silence. The flowers and plants surrounding the river were slowly gaining life.

“Is it down?” Midorima-sensei asked.

“Ah…yes.”

“How does it feel?”

“The ringing in my head was gone, and the hollowness and heaviness are gone as well, I don’t know how to explain it but it feels like the night where everything is silent and calm. Like the calm before I serve.”

“That was new,” Midorima-sensei chuckled, “Can you feel the other soulmates?”

“They’re there, but they’re far away.”

Tobio touched his chest, his eyes with a distant look. The heaviness and emptiness he felt there felt like it was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu wasn't even supposed to appear here. I planned for him to appear somewhere in the Spring High qualifiers or Youth Camp but then it feels too late so I move it somewhere in between Interhigh or summer camp but I though eh, fuck it and made him appear on the first chapter XD. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for any errors. See you on the next one!
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	2. 50 Ways to Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Karasuno asked about Kageyama's soulmates. 5 times Kageyama had lied about his soulmates. And that one time Karasuno found out about Kageyama's soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, you guys! Thanks for the kudos and comments, it made me happy. Anyways, enjoy!

_Help me, help me,_

_I'm all out of lies_

_And ways to say you died_

_-50 Ways to Say Goodbye by Train_

…

“Oi, Kageyama, will you tell me something about your soulmate?” Hinata asked then taking a bite out of his meat bun while the two of them walk home from one of their extra practice.

Tobio kept a passive face and looked up to the stars that decorated the night sky. He adjusted his bag and turned to Hinata, “My soulmate fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand.”

“What?” Hinata went slack-jawed and the meat bun in his mouth fell to the ground and looked at Kageyama with wide eyes. “Are they okay?”

“I don’t know. After that, I had no news about them.” Tobio shrugged and continued walking leaving a frozen Hinata.

“What do you mean?! Cement mixer?! Quicksand?!”

“Shut up, dumbass! You’re too noisy!”

…

“Oh, you’re in a poly bond?” Tobio flinched and turned his head so fast he was pretty sure he got whiplash.

“Ah sorry, I just noticed your soulmate marks. Is it something I’m not supposed to know about? If it is, I’m sorry. I won’t tell anyone.” Asahi was now in full-blown panicking. Stumbling over his words to apologize and assuring Tobio that it’s okay to be in a poly bond and nothing is wrong, to promising he won’t say anything to others.

Tobio looked at his wrist and saw that the plaster covering his marks was nowhere to be found.

“It’s fine, Asahi-san. I’m just surprised.” Asahi began to calm somewhat, “Have you met them?” Asahi prodded looking sheepish, with his hand left hand on his nape.

“No, not yet. I’ll also appreciate it if you’ll keep quiet about my marks.” Tobio said as he put on a new plaster over his wrist.

Asahi nodded and had an assuring smile on his face, “Of course.”

…

“My soulmate got fried getting a suntan.”

“What?”

“My soulmate got fried getting a suntan.”

“I heard you but what?” Sugawara was looking at Tobio with surprise, eyes wide, mouth open, eyebrows raised.

“I don’t know what happened after.”

“I am so sorry, Kageyama! Maybe your soulmate is doing well? Maybe you can meet them again.”

“I don’t know, after the incident, they just disappeared. I don’t have any contact with them.”

Sugawara was silent looking at Tobio, “Can we practice that move again, Suga-san?”

“Ah. Yes yes,” Sugawara knows something is wrong, but it seems like Kageyama is trying his hardest to avoid the topic of soulmates. There is more than what Tobio lets on, he wants to pry, but as an upperclassman, he will respect his junior's wishes.

…

“What do you think about hot tubs, Kageyama?” Tanaka and Nishinoya turned to Tobio as they walked back to the clubroom after morning practice.

“Why?”

“Noya-san plans to get one installed in their house,” Tanaka answered putting his hand inside the sides of his shorts. Despite the season, mornings are always cold.

“Yeah! Grandpa found this cool hot tub on TV and it has built-in jets like a jacuzzi!” Nishinoya explained making wild gestures that seem to imitate the jets he mentioned.

“Ohhh… are you gonna use the hot tub with your soulmate? Noya-san, you dawg!” Tanaka laughed boisterously while Nishinoya blushed, “A-Asahi-san and I are not like that!”

Tobio heard a small 'yet'.

“What about you Kageyama, met your soulmate yet?”

“I, um-“ Shit why do people always ask him about soulmates? When he suddenly got a bright idea. Well as bright as it could be given that he was panicking, “They drowned in a hot tub!”

Tanaka and Nishinoya froze and looked at Tobio with wide eyes, “Oh… I’m sorry, Kagyema! We didn’t know!” Tanaka said with an apologetic look on his face.

“I guess I won’t be buying that hot tub,” Nishinoya said sheepishly trying to lighten the mood and to dispel the quickly turning awkward atmosphere.

…

“I think they’re somewhere with a dessert? I don’t know, I think they dried up there.” Tobio said with a shrug trying to mask the small wince.

“Oh…that,” Daichi fixed Tobio a concerned look while the person in question was trying to maintain a poker face, “That was not what I was expecting when I asked you. Are you okay? Do you need someone to talk to?”

“I’m fine, Daichi-san.”

Yes. He is fine. He  _ would  _ be fine.

…

Kageyama is Regretting™ his life choices right now. Why did he go and lied about his soulmates? Heck, if he was going to lie, he should’ve stuck with one lie!

“What do you mean they drowned in a hot tub?! Kageyama told me they fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand!” Hinata, argued with Nishinoya who was shaking his head, “No, Shouyo. He told me and Ryuu that they drowned in a hot tub!”

“It’s Ryuu and I,” Ennoshita interjected. “Maybe Kageyama’s soulmate is unlucky that’s why they fell in the cement mixer and drowned?”

Kageyama was busy avoiding the gaze of his teammates especially the gaze of a disappointed Asahi. Yes! He lied okay?!

“I thought they got fried getting a suntan?”

“But he told me they dried up in a desert.”

“Or maybe the King doesn’t want to let us know about his soulmate. Maybe His royal highness deemed us commoners unworthy to know about them,” Tsukishima commented sending a sneer to Tobio's direction.

“Tsukki.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Sensing the growing discomfort of Tobio, Daichi intervened, “Alright, back it up! If he doesn’t want to let us know about them, we should respect his wishes. But, that doesn’t make lying oka-“

“I was rejected.”

There he said it. Might as well rip the band-aid off and let everyone in the team know. He’s scared but Tobio thinks he can trust his team. This was the least he could do after lying and deceiving them.

The gym grew quiet and if you look closely, Tsukishima had an almost, maybe guilty look on his face.

“Oh…” Sugawara blinked and quickly went to Tobio’s side, “Maybe it was a misunderstanding?”

“No. They were very clear when they rejected me.”

“Who dared to reject my junior?!” Tanaka roared, seething in anger, “Do we know them?! I will pummel them!”

“Um... I…yes,” Tobio looked down and started to peel the small skin on his thumb. Noticing the action, Hinata bounded to Tobio’s side and took his hand, “You’re a setter, Kageyama. You should take good care of your hands. And besides rejecting a soulmate says more about them than about you.”

“That’s right, Kageyama. We’re a family here in Karasuno, we won’t think any less of you,” Daichi added fixing Tobio a sympathetic look, “Now get changed. I’ll buy meat buns for everyone today.”

Everyone cheered and started walking back to the clubroom, patting Tobio’s back on the way, some ruffling his hair. Tobio is not one for physical contact, he would usually not allow anyone to touch him. But strangely, he lets the team. He felt like a big weight was removed from his shoulders. He felt content.

“But who are they?! I don’t know who to direct my anger to!” Tanaka, bless his soul was still seething in anger on his behalf.

“It’s Seijoh’s captain and ace, Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san.”

“WHAT?!”

And the gymnasium grew chaotic again with shouts and threats directed at the two Seijoh players (Nishinoya and Tanaka, and also maybe Hinata). Sugawara had a sharp look on his face, and Daichi is smiling. And everyone knows that when Daichi smiles it does not end well.

Tobio appreciates his team's reactions. They were angry for him but, “If you want revenge, we could beat them in Interhigh,” Tobio said with a minuscule smile (?) smirk(?) on his face.

“Hell yeah! I’m spiking the ball to their faces!” Hinata hollered running back to Tobio’s side, “We’re gonna crush them!”

“Alright, break it up. Meat buns first then we talk about crushing them,” Daichi said herding the volleyball team out of the gym.

Daichi shared a look with Sugawara.

They shouldn't have hurt their baby crow, everyone knows that a murder of crows will always have each other's back and would always come back for vengeance. Those two, and everyone else who made Tobio sad better be prepared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team now knows about Oikawa and Iwaizumi, oof.
> 
> I honestly planned not to make AsaNoya soulmates but I can't find anyone else that fit those two sooo... I made them soulmates but initially planned to make them not know they are soulmates but they've been on the same team for two years now and are close with each other, it just seems implausible that they won't know they're soulmates haha. More soulmate pairings would be revealed later, I hope you look forward to it <3
> 
> Next, we'll have a chapter that focuses on Atsumu's POV, I'm excited for this one tbh :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you on the next one!
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	3. Phone Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look inside Atsumu's head when he first met Kageyama and what he thought after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy a hot mess Atsumu <3

_Give me phone phone phone phone number_

_call call call call me baby_

_Anytime is fine, call me boy_

_Give me phone phone phone phone number_

_Call call call call me baby_

_Your voice makes me breathless_

_What’s Phone Number_

_-Phone Number by Tahiti_

…

Atsumu just really wants to get his oolong tea and go but the stranger in front of him won’t just buy anything and is just staring at the vending machine. Growing slightly impatient, he cleared his throat. A guy with luscious, silky black hair and sharp blue eyes turned. He had broad shoulders but also a slim waist ~~how? His proportions are insane!~~

Oh right, “Yer gonna buy anythin’?” The stranger blinked ~~aahhh he’s so adorable,~~ he blinked back.

They stared at each other some more ~~he likes it,~~ but the guy seemed to have snapped out of it. He’s not gonna lie, the way the guy jolted was funny and cute at the same time, like a puppy when it’s surprised.

The stranger quickly slotted the coins and pressed the button for milk ~~cute~~ , and turned to him apologizing. Since he is in a good mood, ~~he was treated to a cute scene just now~~ , he laughed good-naturedly and bought himself oolong tea.

“What got ya thinkin’ so hard?” He asked as he opened the bottle and taking a sip from it.

“Um…who are you?” This guy is a riot! He laughed again and said, “Yer right, I should’ve introduced myself first. I’m Miya Atsumu.”

He grinned at the ~~beautiful~~ guy thinking that their first meeting is going smoothly but then said guy proceeded to choke on his milk. Atsumu’s grin faltered and began to get worried because of the guy’s harsh coughing and wheezing, “Are ya okay? Do I have to scream for help? Yer not gonna die on me are ya?”

The guy ~~he’ll call him Cutie, for now~~ , stopped coughing and Cutie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, “It’s fine, I was just surprised to meet Miya-san here.”

“Ya know about me?” Cutie knows about him!

“Of course,” Cutie nodded, “You’re always featured in Volleyball Monthly and your team placed second on last year’s Nationals and you’re Japan’s best high school setter.” Cutie said excitedly, his eyes sparkling.

He’s thanking all his hard work and team later because Cutie knows about him! He’s always annoyed when fans of their school’s volleyball club are talking about him. They all sound like squealing pigs, but with Cutie it’s different. He doesn’t know what it is about Cutie talking about his accomplishments but he likes it.

“Ah, I’m Kageyama Tobio from Karusuno High School. I also play setter.”

Kageyama Tobio. That name sounds so perfect. So beautiful, like it was made for hi-

And before he could stop himself, Atsumu exclaimed, “Ah, the King of the Court!”

And Cutie- Kageyama is scowling. Surprised by the sudden change of Kageyama’s demeanor, “Should I have not said that?”

“I don’t like that name.”

He knows that nickname, and rumors said that the nickname is something not good. He’s not yet sure why it’s not good, he has seen some of his game recordings and the nickname seems to fit him perfectly. The way he utilized his spikers, his very presence demanding everyone’s attention. He wants to know more but one look at Kageyama changed his mind and he decided to change the topic.

“What are ya here for? If I remember, there is no Karasuno here in Tokyo.”

“Check-up. What about you, Miya-san?” Check-up? Him? Is he injured?

“Call me Atsumu. And I’m here because I’m visiting my aunt.”

“Oh.”

It soon grew quiet and that quiet soon grew to be an awkward silence. Kageyama finished drinking his milk and threw it on the trash can beside the vending machine.

“It was nice talking to you, Mi- Atsumu-san but I need to go back now my father is waiting.”

No! He can’t let Kageyama just walk away, he has to do something! In a panic, Atsumu cried out, “Wait!”

Kageyama stopped walking and turned back to Atsumu, “Give me your phone.”

“What? Why?”

“Just give me.” He didn’t know what possessed him but Atsumu slung his arm on Kageyama’s shoulder. He felt the boy tense up, ~~he shouldn’t have done that!~~ But what is done is done, he’ll just pretend he didn’t notice, it would be more embarrassing and awkward for the both of them if he just suddenly removed himself from Kageyama’s space.

Kageyama handed the phone to Atsumu and he quickly saved his contact on the boy’s phone but also sending himself a message using Kageyama’s phone. After he was done, he handed the phone back, “I saved my number in there and sent a message to my phone using yers.”

Atsumu noticed that the boy was now looking at his saved contact ~~he hopes Kageyama would contact him,~~ “Talk to ya later, Tobio-kun.” He sent a smirk to Kageyma’s way and removed his arm from his shoulders and walked back to his aunt’s room.

God, he hopes he looked cool and suave doing that. He doesn’t want to weird out Kageyama and destroy his chances. Despite the panic earlier in their initial interaction, he knows what he’s feeling right now.

Curiosity. Infatuation.

Atsumu smiled, he likes this feeling.

…

He’s Unmarked. It means he does not have a pre-determined soulmate; it was rare for people to be Unmarked and for that, he was ridiculed.

He was called names. Unlovable, unwanted, forsaken. But he didn’t care, it just means that he could take charge of his own life and decide for himself who he would love. He would not be a puppet of something fickle like fate or destiny. 

After he got back, he researched and found out that Karasuno is in Miyagi, he was honestly surprised to meet the boy in a hospital in Tokyo. He also mentioned something about a check-up. That got him intrigued worried, was he injured or… or, he doesn’t know. But he hopes it’s just a routine check-up like getting his vitals and such, but that does not explain why he’s in Tokyo! If it’s just that type of check-up he could just get it done in Miyagi.

Arghh, it’s driving him nuts! He shouldn’t have to worry about someone he just met! Sure, he found the guy cute, is infatuated with him, ~~and maybe wants to spend the rest of his life with him~~ but he barely knows the guy. ~~It had only been 3 days, 5 hours, and 48 minutes since they met.~~

“Maybe ya should just contact him,” Atsumu looked up and saw his brother, Osamu standing by Atsumu’s bedroom door, “As much as it is funny to see ya frustrated, it’s starting to get annoying.”

“Shut up, ‘Samu ya don’t understand.” Atsumu huffed and rolled to his side, wrapping the blanket on his body, his back facing Osamu.

Osamu entered the room and went to the bedside table where Atsumu’s phone is. He took it and started fiddling with it. Suspicious, because his brother grew eerily quiet, Atsumu turned and saw Osamu holding his phone, “What are ya doin’?!” Atsumu screeched and tried to reach for the phone but failed when Osamu took a step away from the bed.

Atsumu hurriedly untangled himself from his blanket and stomped to Osamu when suddenly, his brother tossed his phone to him. He looked and saw that his pig bastard of a brother had dialed Tobio-kun’s number! He was about to start berating his twin when, _“Hello? Miya-san?”_

Atsumu.exe has stopped working.

Wow. His voice, it's so smooth and rich. Atsumu inhaled sharply and suppressed a shiver, his skin tingling. He felt his ear turning red and his cheeks warming up. He's pretty sure he is blushing right now. 

Osamu snickered and Atsumu sent a glare his way, “H-hi, Tobio-kun! I told ya to call me Atsumu.” Great, he fucking stuttered and Osamu, that scrub is enjoying it!

_“Oh right, um…uh…Do you need something, A-Atsumu-san?”_

“I- uh,” Shit, shit, shit! What is he supposed to say?! He is so not ready! It’s weird calling him out of the blue when they haven’t even texted yet! “You haven’t texted me, so I might as well make the first move and call, ya know?” Uh, really? What kind of reason is that?

_“Oh, I-I’m sorry! I’ve just been very busy with practice and everything.”_

“It’s fine, it’s fine, I just wanted to check up on ya.”

_“Oh…”_

Now, what does he say next? Crap, maybe Tobio-kun is weirded out by him! He hopes not, who the hell calls just to check up on him?! He’s practically a stranger!

_“Sorry, Atsumu-san. I need to go; I have to run errands. I… I’lltalkttoyoulater! Bye!”_

And the call ended.

What.

Did he just…

Did he say he’ll talk to him later?

Did Cutie – Kageyama Tobio said he’ll talk to him, Miya Atsumu later?

Hell yea-!

“That went well,” Osamu commented and was about to leave the room when Atsumu threw a book at him. “What the hell?!” Osamu cried while massaging the back of his head, “Ya should be grateful, I did that! If I didn’t, ya would’ve frustrated yerself into sulking.”

“Shut up, ‘Samu! Be grateful I’m in a good mood and I’m letting ya go with just a book to yer head!” Atsumu harrumphed, crossing his arms and frowning at his twin.

“Whatever, I accept onigiris as payment for yer gratitude,” Osamu shrugged and left Atsumu’s bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Atsumu giggled and dived to his bed and did a happy wiggle. Tobio-kun said he’ll talk to him later, and he’s looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu is usually portrayed in fanfics as a smooth, playboy, asshole-y type of guy but I think while acting as such, his head is a big hot mess, and is a dork. I mean the guy practically fanboyed when KageHina did their quick and had no qualms in going feral on Osamu sooooo :>
> 
> The transition of calling Cutie to Kageyama to Tobio-kun just depicts his fast growing feelings for the boy. We'll tackle more about his growing infatuation in the coming chapters so look forward to it!
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	4. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama thinks of middle school, Atsumu called, and grocery shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also decided to post this story on my wattpad :D I also use the same name there and that is the only account I have, if you see others posting my stuff please inform me haha thank you <3

_When I close my eyes_

_I see those eyes_

_My heart kept aching_

_So I wanted to forget_

_If this is a dream, please let me wake up_

_Are you really my destiny?_

_Falling you_

_-Stay With me by PUNCH and Chanyeol_

…

Tobio was lying on his bed, taking a little rest before getting ready for dinner. His mind was replaying what happened in the gym earlier.

They didn’t mind.

They didn’t mind that Tobio was rejected by his soulmates and was even mad for him. Tobio felt himself smiling, Karasuno had been different from Kitagawa. During middle school, he had to hide the fact that he was soulmates with their captain and vice-captain. He had to turn down invitations for team bonding just to avoid the two. He grew more distant, isolated from the team.

At first, he was just numb, his mind full of static and ears ringing. After what happened on that night in the gym, he went home and was not able to sleep at all. His mind kept on repeating what happened.

Then he started thinking. Was it a misunderstanding? Maybe Oikawa-san didn’t mean what he said, what he did.

Then, the next day both of his soulmates started avoiding him, Oikawa-san growing more aggressive and actively isolating, ridiculing him. What used to be fun teasing turned into cruel jokes and comments.

What happened next had been the nail to the coffin. Iwaizumi-san talked to him and dealt the final blow, _“I’m so sorry, Kageyma… It’s just, Tooru and I… we-we’re good. I-I don’t think we can handle some, someone new on the bond. Could you, uh… maybe…”_

He had been very clear.

_I’m choosing Tooru, we don’t want you._

He went home that day trying to keep the tears at bay, his vision slightly blurry. It had even been a miracle how he was able to arrive home in one piece. When he arrived, Kaito and Kazuyo-san took a look at him, and the next thing he knew he burst out in tears.

_“Plea-please teach me how to put on a block!”_

And he was thinking again. Is it him? Is it because it’s him that’s why they don’t want him? Had it been another person, would they have accepted?

And then, he was angry.

Angry that he was rejected. He didn’t know what he did wrong, they just suddenly turned cold and then rejected him.

Angry at his soulmates. Why is he the one to put on a block? Why couldn’t they have done it? They were the ones who didn’t want him, why is he even straining himself for them?

Angry with the universe. Why is he paired with them? Why did he have to get the short end of the stick?

At first, it felt good to be angry, to release some bitterness on his chest. When his soulmates graduated and he became a second year, his temper had gotten worse. Constantly screaming, barking orders. More so when his grandfather had passed; he had thrown himself to volleyball, pushing himself, trying to keep himself afloat from the emptiness constantly trying to swallow him whole. 

It had been an eye-opener when he had set that ball on his last game in middle school and no one was there to spike it. And he wasn’t even surprised. He had expected it, the whispers, the looks. He was benched, and the game continued. They ended up losing.

After the game, he was confronted by Oikawa-san. With a furious look, Oikawa-san pinned him to the wall behind the gymnasium hissing that he is not welcome in Aoba Johsai and should go somewhere else. He fought to keep himself from flinching and when Oikawa-san left, he let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

…

His mulling had been interrupted when his phone, started ringing.

Atsumu 😉 is calling…

A winking face? He forgot to change the contact name to ‘Miya-san’ and it had seriously slipped his mind to text him. He pressed the answer button and pressed the phone in his ear, “Hello? Miya-san?”

It had been silent on the other line for a few seconds and he’s thinking of ending the call. Maybe Miya-san pressed the wrong button?

 _“H-hi, Tobio-kun! I told ya to call me Atsumu.”_ Oh right, he had said that.

Did the elder need something from him? “Oh right, um…uh…Do you need something, A-Atsumu-san?” He faltered slightly when he spoke the other setter’s name; it’s his first time to be on a first-name basis with someone, he doesn’t even call his teammates (except Daichi-san) by their given names.

 _“I- uh,”_ The line grew quiet again. Is the reception bad? He stood up and slid the door open beside his desk and stepped to the balcony, _“You haven’t texted me, so I might as well make the first move and call, ya know?”_

“Oh, I-I’m sorry! I’ve just been very busy with practice and everything.”

_“It’s fine, it’s fine, I just wanted to check up on ya.”_

“Oh…”

When was the last time someone outside of his family or team called just to check up on him? He doesn’t know why but his chest feels warm and fuzzy. Like when he was wrapped on his favorite blanket during winter, with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. His dark thoughts from earlier disappeared, only warmth and contentment was left. It feels cozy and he likes it.

“Tobio, we need to go grocery shopping!” He heard his father calling for him downstairs. He wants to keep talking with Atsumu and this feeling to not disappear, but he needs to run errands.

“Sorry, Atsumu-san. I need to go; I have to run errands. I… I’lltalkttoyoulater! Bye!”

He ended the call and buried his face in his hands. He crouched and breathed deeply. He did it! He said he’ll talk more to Atsumu-san later.

…

Grocery shopping with Kaito had been one of his favorite things to do. The two of them decided that they'll go grocery shopping, and then eat out for dinner.

Walking on the beverage aisle, he picked up two cartons of milk. When suddenly, “Yahoo, Tobio-chan!” Tobio felt himself tense and Kaito noticed, he turned to his son and saw that his face is blank, eyes shaking, and lips pulled tightly in a firm line.

Soon two teens, one with brown hair the other with black hair came into view. Kaito, seeing the adverse reaction of his son stood in front of Tobio in a protective stance, shielding him slightly from the view of the two newcomers.

“It’s not nice to ignore your seniors, Tobio-chan,” the one with brown hair chirped with a smirk. Kaito felt himself frowning.

“Stop that, Shittykawa!” the one with black hair said while smacking the other teen on the back of his head, “I’m sorry about him, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime and he’s Oikawa Tooru. We went to school with Kageyama in middle school.”

Shittykawa seems to suit the other teen better, or maybe it was his protective senses talking. Kaito quickly glanced at Tobio and saw his son clenching his jaw, hands curled in a fist.

Kaito did not like it, but he is a civil person and the other one seemed respectful enough, “I’m Kageyama Kaito, Tobio’s father. I’m sorry but we’re in a hurry. I think we’ll have to leave first,” Shittyka- Oikawa-kun seemed to want to say something but Kaito quickly pushed the cart away dragging his son along.

When they are a fair distance away from the two, Kaito turned his attention to Tobio, “Are you okay? What happened there?”

Tobio shook his head and said that it was nothing. Kaito didn’t believe him.

Something happened between his son and those two, he wants to know more but he didn’t want to pressure his son into talking. Kaito took his son’s hands into his and said, “I won’t push you to tell me but know that I’m always here. We’re in this together, yeah?” Tobio nodded, his son tightened his grip on Kaito’s hands, Kaito squeezed Tobio’s hand back.

Those two would not be welcome in his home anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now have a little background of what happened back in middle school! Yay! (not)
> 
> I honestly had some difficulties in writing this chapter, I don't know how to put into words what Kageyama feels during middle school, like I feel it I just can't put it into words XD. I really hope I was able to capture those emotions and deliver it to you guys hahaha.
> 
> I also considered Kaito to be oblivious on Tobio's dilemma in the supermarket but I wanted to write an over protective parent and want to make it hard for IwaOi XD. It was also hinted in the first chapter but Kaito is a doctor and doctors are observant af (or maybe that's just me from the medical shows I've watched). Kaito would most likely not miss the signs of Tobio's distress so yaaah. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and see you on the next one!
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	5. Sugar Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio and his soulmates talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I was feeling angsty when I wrote this chapter so be prepared to be hurt (?) or be angry (?) maybe idk ahaha. Also a warning: a lot of screaming and dark thoughts on this chapter. Please don't read if you're feeling unstable. I'll put a line break where it starts, just skip if you're uncomfortable reading it.

_Why do you make my heart ache more and more?_

_You are hurting me, you’ve lost the sweetness_

_You’re sugar free, now you’re sugar free_

_Only to me sugar free, everything is sugar free_

_In just one moment you made me pitiful_

_That’s what you did, something’s missing, sugar free_

_-Sugar Free by T-ara_

…

_“I’m so sorry, Kageyma… It’s just, Tooru and I… we-we’re good. I-I don’t think we can handle some, someone new on the bond. Could you, uh… maybe…”_

_Hajime was looking down with a remorseful look. One hand inside his pants pocket to hide the fist, his nails digging into his palms; the other hand on the back of his neck. Tobio had been silent the whole time, Hajime looked up and what he saw broke his heart._

_Tobio stood there looking crestfallen, lips quivering, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Hajime gulped the suffocating lump on his throat. He so wanted to cry and hold the boy, and say apologize but he does not have the right. He just rejected Tobio, his soulmate, the other third of his soul._

_Tobio blinked back the tears and walked away without a word. Hajime was left standing there. Later that night, he felt the bond on Tobio’s end blocked off. He felt empty, a gaping hole on his chest, like a huge piece of himself was gone._

_And maybe that part of himself also died that day._

…

Hajime opened his eyes, breathing heavy and tears flowing. He sniffled and put an arm above his face covering his eyes. It’s that dream again.

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that because his mother is already knocking on his door, telling him that Tooru is already waiting downstairs. He willed himself to move, dried the tears he shed earlier, and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Hajime and Tooru left the house and walked to a nearby café to start their date, both waiting for one of them to address the elephant in the room.

“I,” Hajime started, “What do you plan to do?” Hajime turned to Tooru who tightened his grip on Hajime’s hand.

“I don’t know…” Tooru whispered looking down, “I thought we would be able to speak with Tobio-chan back in the supermarket but his father seemed to not want us to.”

“Of course, after what I did…it’s no mystery why his father would not want us anywhere near Tobio.”

Tooru tangled his fingers with Hajime’s and squeezed, “It’s not you… it’s- it’s me. I forced you,” Tooru felt his throat starting to tighten. Hajime left it at that; he felt that if he talked more, he would cry.

They sat down in an empty booth with their orders, Hajime with iced coffee and Tooru with a mocha latte. Hajime stabbed the straw into the lid and took a long sip. He planned not to talk anymore about Tobio, still shaken up from his dream but this talk is already long over-due. It had almost been a week and some since they last saw their youngest soulmate and since then, the two of them kept on dancing around the topic; unsure if they should broach the topic or not.

Tooru sipped on his order, trying but failing to organize his thoughts, he doesn’t know where to start. Both of them remained silent for a while until Tooru started choking on his drink. He looked at Hajime with alarm and sharply turned his gaze on the person who just walked inside the café.

Hajime followed Tooru’s gaze and felt his eyes widen in shock. There stood the very person that they are going to talk about. Tobio.

He looked the same the very first time he met him. Same silky hair, clear blue eyes that seem to pull you in, his chubby cheeks shapelier and sharper, his looks and physique more refined. He got... he got more handsome in the very short time they last saw each other. 

Tobio bought some pastries to go and left. Before he was able to register his actions, Hajime is already, scrambling to get up, dragging Tooru along who have seemed to forget how to use his limbs. Hajime stopped himself from smacking the other because he’s sure the other’s thoughts are just as messy as his.

They continued walking in a hurry, bumping and apologizing to other pedestrians when they noticed that they have caught up, “Tobio!”

Tobio froze and turned slightly. The boy’s eyes widened slightly and hastily walked away. Hajime bit back a curse and quickened his pace. It was not easy as the streets are already crowded, Tobio then broke out into a jog and Hajime did the same, he had some issues because he’s dragging a six-foot teenager but it did not let it deter him. 

They’re in a secluded park when Tooru seemed to have snapped out of it and practically run and almost tackling their soulmate to the ground. Not the best move but he’ll take it. At least the younger won’t be able to run off from them.

Hajime caught up and saw Tobio struggling from Tooru’s hold and Tooru desperately clinging to the boy, “Let me go, Oikawa-san! What do you want from me?!”

Hajime removed Tooru from Tobio but held a secure hand on Tobio’s wrist, afraid that the boy would run off again, “We just want to talk, Tobi- Kageyama.” He might always have addressed the boy as Tobio between him and Tooru but he was not sure if he can call the boy that to his face.

Tobio looked down at his wrist where Hajime’s hand is and pulled, Hajime reluctantly let go. Tobio turned his gaze on Tooru and the older of the two have a look between sheepish and apologetic, maybe because Tooru nearly sent the two of them to the ground with his tackle. 

“I’m sorry, I’m out on an errand today and I’m in a hurry,” Tobio said, lifting the paper bag of pastries he’s holding. Tobio knows it’s a lie but he hopes the two would let him go. He just bought the pastry from that popular café chain because Atsumu-san said that they’re good. He doesn’t understand why an athlete like Atsumu-san would eat pastries but he figured he would indulge the older setter and bought some to eat for himself. 

“Oh… we were hoping we could talk?” Tooru said while fiddling the hem of his shirt, “Maybe we can arrange something?” Hajime suggested, albeit too eager and Tobio was short-circuiting.

What? They what? Talk? Why? Are they mad? Was it because the block was down? Realizing that, Tobio hurriedly erected the block, wincing in the process. His soulmates seemed to notice and the two shared a look, “I really have to go.” Tobio turned and was about to walk away when someone grabbed his hand, it’s Oikawa-san this time.

“We really just want to talk,” Oikawa-san had a pleading look on his face but Tobio is starting to get annoyed. What do they want from him? He already put the block on, they don’t have any more reason to talk to him!

Hajime seemed to notice Tobio’s souring look, so he gently retrieved Tooru’s hand from Tobio’s, “Your home address is still the same, right?” Tobio was confused, why is Iwaizumi-san asking him that?

Is he going to- “We’ll come over next weekend and then we-,“

“What, no!” Tobio cried out,

“We promise we won’t do anything else, we’ll just talk,” Tooru added,

“Then it’s set. Next weekend, the same day at your house,” Hajime concluded, feeling slightly accomplished. He knows he is pushing it but he can’t let this chance slip by. Without giving Tobio a chance to refute, Hajime dragged Tooru away leaving Tobio alone in the park.

…

Tobio was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Today is the day.

That day, Tobio ran home in a frenzy. Luckily, his father was not home, working a shift at the hospital in the city. He locked himself in his bedroom and opened the pastry box. He stuffed his face with a cream puff, stress-eating to stop the panic ~~boiling, roaring, he doesn’t know what to call it!~~ on his stomach. He heard his phone ring and without looking at the caller ID, his mouth still full of cream puff he answered, “Hello?”

 _“Are ya eating?”_ Tobio removed the phone from his ear and saw that it’s Atsumu.

“Atsumu-san,”

 _“Are ya eating the cream puff right now?”_ Atsumu chirped in anticipation.

“Yesh,” Tobio answered stuffing another cream puff on his face. He’ll seriously double the distance he’ll run to burn off these excess calories and sugar.

 _“Is it good? What do ya think? I personally like the one with red bean cream paste!”_ Atsumu continued to ramble about cream puffs and Tobio was grateful, it helped him take his mind off of what happened in the park earlier.

Atsumu seemed to notice the lack of response so he asked, _“Are ya okay? Don’t tell me yer too busy stuffing yer face with cream puffs!”_ Atsumu laughed and Tobio felt himself smiling a little.

“No, it’s just…”

_“Is somethin’ wrong? Are ya okay?”_

“I just…” Tobio debated whether he should tell Atsumu what happened, Atsumu already knows that he was rejected but this seemed a bit personal. Against his better judgment, Tobio said, “I met my soulmates earlier.”

 _“Oh…”_ The other line had gotten silent so he continued, “They wanted to talk to me. They insisted we talk next weekend, but I didn’t agree! But before I could say no, they were already gone, I don’t know what to do, Atsumu-san!” By then, Tobio was full-blown panicking, cream puffs forgotten in favor of pacing around his room.

The other line was still quiet that Tobio had to check if Atsumu had ended the call when _“Do you want me to be there with you?”_

Tobio froze mid-step and blinked, “What?”

_“Do you want me to be there?”_

Oh.

“N-no, it’s fine, Atsumu-san! I just wanted to vent. I’m sorry I dumped all that stuff on you,” Tobio said nervously, “I’m sure that’s not what you wanted to hear when you called. Let’s- let’s just talk about the cream pu-“

 _“No, Tobio-kun,”_ Tobio took a sharp breath. Is Atsumu-san annoyed? Maybe he doesn’t want to talk with him now. Maybe he should just end the call _, “Ya sound distressed Tobio-kun, ya didn’t have to hide what ya feel around me. I don’t want to talk about cream puffs, I’m asking if yer okay and if ya want me to come over.”_

Tobio was about to deny the offer when, “ _Please tell me honestly, Tobio-kun.”_

Compelled by Atsumu’s tone and words, Tobio breathed out, “Yes.”

_“Great, what’s yer address?”_

…

Back to the present, it was almost lunchtime, and Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san have yet to arrive. Atsumu was already on the train and should also be arriving slightly past lunchtime.

At first, Atsumu insisted that he’ll ride the first train to Miyagi but Tobio protested, saying that it would be too early. In the end, they compromised that Atsumu will board the train around 8:00 am with a photo near a clock as proof. Despite the short time Tobio had known Atsumu, he wouldn’t put it past Atsumu to somehow trick him and ride the first train to Miyagi anyway.

Tobio went down to the kitchen and started prepping for lunch. Tobio decided to fry some karaage, rice, egg drop soup, and salad. By the time he was finishing up the last of lunch prep, the doorbell rang. Wiping his hand on a kitchen towel and went to the door.

He opened it and saw his soulmates. Tobio stared at them and noticed that Oikawa-san was carrying some sort of cake box. He opened the door wider and let the two of them in, “Tobio-chan, we’ve brought some cake…” Oikawa-san said and handed him the cake box. It was a cake from the café he bought the cream puffs.

“I don’t eat cake,” Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san flinched, Tobio held back a grin as he took the cake box from Oikawa-san’s hands.

That was of course a lie. After he ate those cream puffs, he kept coming back to that café to test Atsumu’s different recommendations. He didn’t want to admit it, but he feels that he’s developing some sweet tooth.

“Come in,” He led the two to the kitchen then he said, “Lunch is finished. Have you eaten?”

Both of his soulmates startled, “Ah, no. Not yet.” Iwaizumi-san said.

“Sit down, I’ll set the table.”

“Do you need help?” Tobio turned and saw his soulmates’ rigid postures.

Tobio shook his head, “It’s fine.”

* * *

Lunch with his soulmates was a very awkward occasion. The lunch that he worked on tasted bland to him, everyone at the table was stiff and the conversation was practically non-existent. It did not help that both of his soulmates decided to sit in front of him. He felt like those children eating with their strict parents.

After eating, he stood up and was about to clear the table when “We’ll clean up, Kageyama.”

Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san started gathering the dishes and Tobio protested. In the end, they compromised, his soulmates would clear the table and wipe it but they’ll leave the dishes on the sink and Tobio will wash it later.

They’re now in the living room and Tobio’s soulmates were fidgeting under his gaze, “What did you want to talk about?”

“We…um, uh…” Iwaizumi-san turned helplessly to Oikawa-san, “We wanted to talk about the bond, Tobio-chan.”

Tobio tensed, “Why?”

“Tobio, I need you to be honest with us,” Oikawa-san started, as if he couldn’t get any tenser, Tobio felt himself tensing further, his stomach twisting on itself, his insides doing somersaults. Oikawa-san using his name without -chan had never been good.

Finding his voice, Tobio answered, “Okay..?”

“Why do you have the block on?” 

Tobio froze, his stomach stopped twisting on itself and his insides stopped doing somersaults. Instead, a frigid feeling settled on his whole body, the ringing inside his head louder than ever, and then his blood started boiling and he could hear his blood roaring oh his ears.

He knows this feeling well. He’s enraged. Furious that his soulmates would ask him that. How dare they come and talk to him almost 3years later after they rejected him, after he suffered from his teammates’ cruel treatment by following Oikawa’s example and act as if they cared?!

“I don’t know,” Tobio growled. “ _Why would I have the block on?”_

“Kageya- Tobio, it- it can’t be healthy,” Iwaizumi said but Tobio cut him off, “Don’t call me that.”

“I-I’m…”

“Iwa-chan is right, Tobi- Kageyama. You can’t keep the block on all the time.”

Tobio laughed ruefully, his eyes angry but also sad. What do they know about what he feels? What it felt to keep the block on for 3 years? What kind of hollowness and heaviness he felt, of _how wrong it felt,_ and how there were times he just wanted to end it all? How he would just lie on his bed, staring at the ceiling, sometimes not eating for days. Thinking how everything was his fault, that something was wrong with him. The grief he had given his father and grandfather, and the guilt for making them feel that way. _Do they know anything about that?_

“I think you don’t have the right to tell me this.”

“Kageyama, listen-“ Iwaizumi started but Tobio didn’t want to hear it.

“No! I will not talk about this. Honestly, how dare _you_ ask me about this?” Iwaizumi flinched but Tobio was not yet done, “ _You_ were the one who dealt the rejection and asked me to put on the block! And now you,” Tobio glared at both of his soulmates, “Come in 3 years later acting as if you cared!”

By the end of his tirade, Tobio was breathing heavily, angry tears flowing down his cheeks. He noticed that Iwaizumi was also crying but he can’t find it in himself to care.

“Look,” Oikawa started and reached out, planning to wipe Tobio’s tears when he slapped the elder’s hand away, “Don’t touch me.” Tobio hissed.

Oikawa was taken aback and let his hand hang back at his side, “Tobio-cha- Kageyama, the block couldn’t be healthy! Are you even okay? I read that it affects your mental and physi-“

“What is it to you?!”

“I don’t know!” Oikawa said angrily, running a hand on his hair in a frustrated manner, “But the idea of you tired or hurt – were you even able to play volleyball properly? Does affect your volleyball?”

“Is that why you’re here?” Tobio asked coldly, then he chuckled, “Why did it even cross my mind that maybe… just maybe you cared? Of course, you just wanted to make sure that if you won, it would be fair and square.”

“No, Tobi-Kageyama, that’s..! What I meant is-“

“Well let me take it off our conscience. It does not impact my volleyball, thanks to _you and_ ,” he glared at Iwaizumi. “I _waizumi_ , I’ve had the block on for almost 3 years now and had time to adjust to its effects.” Whatever filter, formality, or respect he has for the two was long gone since they have brought up the block.

“Kageyama, listen to me,” Iwaizumi said

_“No! I don’t want to! I don’t have to! I don’t need to!”_

“Please,” Iwaizumi’s eyes were desperate, his eyes slightly red and swollen.

“Get out.”

“Kageyama-“

“Get out!” Tobio screamed and his soulmates froze.

Tobio was breathing heavily, desperate to get some air into his lungs. But no matter how much he breathes, it doesn’t seem to be enough. He was choking and the darkness that was always lurking from the back of his head was drowning him.

“Go away, before I say something I will regret.”

* * *

Tobio didn’t know how long they were standing but soon, both of him and his soulmates were startled when the doorbell rang. Tobio walked to the door, his soulmates following him.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi finished putting on their shoes and opened the door. On the other side of the door stood Atsumu.

“Tobio-kun! Sorry, I’m late, I sort of got lost- who are ya?” Atsumu stopped talking when he noticed that it was not Tobio on the other side of the door.

“Tobio-kun?” Atsumu called when he saw a mop of black hair behind the two strangers in front of him.

“Atsumu-san!”

“Who is he?” Oikawa turned sharply to Tobio who was shocked at Oikawa’s audacity.

“I do not have to answer you, Oikawa.”

“No, who is he?” This time it was Iwaizumi who asked, his jaws clenching, eyes burning.

Atsumu turned his gaze to Tobio and frowned at what he saw. Red, swollen eyes, tear tracks, runny nose. Atsumu pushed past Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Oi-!” Iwaizumi growled, grabbing Atsumu’s wrist. Atsumu shook him off and cupped Tobio’s face into his hands.

Atsumu saw red. He didn’t know where he got the strength but he pushed the two strangers out of the house and roared, “What did you do?!”

“It’s none of your business,” the brown-haired guy hissed.

“It is my business!” Atsumu was about to start berating the two strangers when Tobio tugged at his sleeve and told him to close the door. Atsumu did just that. Tobio is more important than those two.

Just as he was about to shut the door, the two strangers started running towards him. He quickly slammed the door shut and locked it for extra measure. He heard harsh knocking and shouts. He ignored it.

“What happened, Tobio-kun? Are ya okay?”

Tobio collapsed on Atsumu and bawled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That chapter was a mess Hahaha idk what to say about this chapter, I wrote this when my emotions was heightened and haywire. Anyways, I hope the changing POVs and name changes are not to confusing? I tried to maintain the balance between (cold) calm and chaos in this chapter, while also giving the readers a glimpse of each characters' thoughts; I hope you guys enjoyed and see you on the next chapter!
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	6. The Wind of Heart-Throbbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu travels to Miyagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should totally read "Atarashii Joushi wa Dotennen" manga it healed my soul with all the cuteness and mushy shit uwu.

_We've come this far counting from that day I took my time improving on all the confusing bits and pieces,_

_And I feel like its brilliance has changed_

_You're the one who gave me this heart-throbbing seed_

_And a sweet premonition began to melt into my heart_

_-Dokidoki no Kaze by Rie Murakawa_

...

It had been a few weeks since Atsumu and Tobio started talking. They’ll send each other good mornings and wishing the other to have a nice day, at night they would talk about anything or everything

Atsumu was pleasantly surprised to know that the other boy was so different on and off-court. Tobio was nothing like the match recordings he watched from the Tobio off-court. ~~~~

~~He practically binge-watched his matches and maybe he also stalked the boy on social media, he was sad that Tobio’s online presence was very minimal though.~~

The boy was so awkward but is also very sweet. Tobio would always remind Atsumu to eat on time and not overwork himself. Of course, he did the same. Tobio would send him pictures of stray cats he encounters but would also whine that the cats wouldn’t let him pet them.

He’s in cloud nine! ~~~~

Atsumu then got to know that the boy was a part of a poly bond but was rejected. To say that Atsumu was mad is an understatement. He couldn’t understand how and why would they reject such a sweet boy like Tobio.

It was during one of their evening calls. Atsumu was talking about how he and Osamu had a contest on who could make Kita-san laugh, he asked if whose jokes were better but Tobio had been silent. He called out but there was no response. He tried a few more times until the boy answered. He asked what was wrong but Tobio wouldn’t tell him, it took a few tries ~~and a bribe to teach the boy some volleyball moves~~ until Tobio answered.

After the call, he lied on his bed wondering. He knows his feeling a rapidly growing and that he was falling deeper day by the day, but Tobio has soulmates. But a small traitorous voice whispered, _“He was rejected. You have a chance.”_

Atsumu was conflicted. He knew people whose relationships ended when they met their soulmates. They said that no matter how much they love their partners at the time, the pull was just too strong. 

His conflicting feelings continued to the point it started affecting his volleyball, his teammates kept sending him worried looks but ignored it in favor of sorting out his thoughts and feelings.

On the third day since the talk about soulmates with Tobio, Osamu talked to him after dinner. He asked what was wrong. Atsumu tried to brush him off but Osamu took hostage of his phone. Normally, he would have wrestled with his brothers and maybe throw some punches in but Osamu threatened to smash the phone with a hammer if he doesn’t start talking. ~~He won't be able to talk to Tobio!~~

He cracked.

He poured out his feelings, his doubts, and thoughts to his brother who listened to every word, not once interrupting him. After he was done, Osamu asked if he wants him to just listen or offer advice. Atsumu chose the latter.

_“Feeling infatuation, love for someone or something is good; these feelings are what makes us human and you are very lucky to have found someone you’d want to love of your own will. But please take care of your heart too, don’t give everything to that person and leave some for yourself.”_

And Atsumu took Osamu’s words to the heart.

…

After the talk with his brother, he felt freer as if an invisible weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His talks with Tobio were better than ever. Their topics range from volleyball to pastries. He tried recommending some pastries to the younger but the boy kept on denying saying that an athlete should always be fit and not eat something with so many calories and sugar. He must’ve been pushy because the next time he called, Tobio was eating cream puffs!

The conversation was off to a right start, but he noticed that something was off. He tried to brush it off saying that he must’ve been too busy eating cream puffs but, _“No, it’s just…”_

He could hear the hesitance in Tobio’s voice so he asked if he was okay. What Tobio said next filled him with dread, _“I just…I met my soulmates earlier.”_

“Oh…”

Tobio started recounting what happened during his shopping trip to the café, how he was cornered by his soulmates, practically forced a meeting, and how they left the boy not being able to get a word in. After Tobio was finished, he remained silent. After almost 3 years they decided to talk with Tobio now? After they’ve made the decision for Tobio and sealed his fate, they had the gall to come back and ask for a meeting after all this time. He couldn’t imagine what Tobio is feeling right now but he knows that Tobio needs someone to support him, to take care of the aftermath.

“Do you want me to be there?”

 _“N-no, it’s fine, Atsumu-san! I just wanted to vent. I’m sorry I dumped all that stuff on you,”_ he could hear the nervousness in Tobio’s voice, _“I’m sure that’s not what you wanted to hear when you called. Let’s- let’s just talk about the cream pu-“_

But he knows better, “No, Tobio-kun,” he heard the boy take a sharp breath, maybe his tone was a bit harsh. He adjusted his voice and said in a softer but firm voice, “Ya sound distressed Tobio-kun, ya didn’t have to hide what ya feel around me. I don’t want to talk about cream puffs, I’m asking if yer okay and if ya want me to come over.”

Just to be sure that the boy would tell him the truth he added, “Please tell me honestly, Tobio-kun.”

_“Yes.”_

“Great what’s yer address?”

They’ve hashed out the finer details about his travel to Miyagi. He offered to take the first train to Miyagi but Tobio did not allow him, Tobio argued that it would be too early and that he was already thankful he would even be going. In the end, they agreed that he would board the train at 8:00 am with photographic evidence. Tobio said he wouldn’t put it past him that he would somehow trick him and ride the first train to Miyagi anyways. ~~But he thinks, (fantasized) that Tobio was just using it as an excuse to ask him for his picture.~~

He took the best damn selfie ever, that day.

…

He left the station with his phone clutched in his hands. He has re-read Tobio’s instructions on how to get to Tobio’s house and he made sure he followed it exactly to the dot. But that doesn’t explain why he is currently lost!

He looked around and asked a few people for directions but he thinks he just himself more lost. He contemplated calling the younger setter but decided against it. He also thought of riding a taxi but it was a little late for that since he is already in a neighborhood and taxis rarely appear in the area. He was about to pull his hair out of frustration when he noticed the nameplate beside the house he’s currently in front of. Kageyama.

He rushed to the door and rang the doorbell. He had been standing for a while but no one seemed to come out. He thought of ringing the doorbell again when the door opened.

“Tobio-kun! Sorry, I’m late, I sort of got lost-“he looked up and it’s not Tobio who answered the door. He swears he’s in the right house, he didn’t want to be rude but the person who opened the door was scowling at him. Overtaken by his temper and earlier frustration he said, “Who are ya?”

“Tobio-kun?” he called when he noticed a mop of black hair behind the strangers standing in front of him.

“Atsumu-san!”

“Who is he?” One of the strangers, the one with brown hair asked turning sharply to Tobio, and is that a glare? He did not like it. Not one bit.

“I do not have to answer you, Oikawa,” Tobio answered who was slightly shocked.

“No, who is he?” This time, it was the stranger with black hair.

Atsumu focused his gaze on Tobio and saw that the younger was sporting red, swollen eyes, tear tracks, and a runny nose. He pushed past the two strangers when someone grabbed his wrist. He vaguely heard a growl but he brushed it off and shook off the hand grabbing his wrist. All he could see is Tobio.

He cupped Tobio’s face into his hands. Had he been crying? Had he been too late? And all he could see is red. He didn’t know where the strength came from but he pushed the two strangers out of the house and roared, “What did ya do?!”

“It’s none of your business,” the one with brown hair hissed.

“It is my business!” He wanted to pummel the guy and was about to start berating him if it weren’t for Tobio who tugged at his sleeve asking him to close the door.

He did just that. As he was about to close the door, he could see the fury and anger on the two strangers’ faces. He quickly closed the door and locked it for extra measure. He heard harsh knocking and shouts. He ignored it.

“What happened, Tobio-kun are ya okay?”

What happened next broke him.

Tobio collapsed on his arms and started bawling. Big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Harsh sobs wracking Tobio’s chest. Atsumu’s heart is breaking the more he watched Tobio crying. He wanted to chase away everything that made Tobio cry. He wanted to hunt down and hurt the one who made Tobio like this. Instead, he settled for tightening his arms around Tobio. Atsumu buried his nose on Tobio’s hair and breathed the scent in. He rubbed soothing circles on the other’s back, rocking back and forth. He let the boy cry, not minding that his shirt was getting wet with tears.

Atsumu didn’t know how long they stayed huddled in a corner of the genkan. Tobio stopped sobbing but was no hiccupping, his eyes still wet with tears. Atsumu deemed that the boy had calmed down enough and helped Tobio stand back up.

They went to the kitchen and had Tobio sit in the dining area, “Do ya want water?”

Tobio blinked and was about to stand up, “No. Stay where you are, let me pamper ya. Ya honestly need it.”

“But you’re a guest…”

“Doesn’t matter,” Atsumu sent a smile and filled a glass with water.

Atsumu handed the glass to Tobio who took it, Atsumu sat in front of the other and watched. Atsumu wanted to ask what happened but he knew that Tobio would cry again and he didn’t want that. For now, he settled for planning the murder of the persons who made Tobio cry.

“They asked about the block.”

Atsumu was startled out of his thoughts and sent a puzzled look to the younger. Tobio recounted what happened and Atsumu felt himself get angrier by the minute. How dare they?! After 3 years they come and ask him that?! He doesn’t know the whole picture, only that Tobio was rejected, forced to put on a block and that his soulmates contacted him again just to… just to talk about the goddamn block!

By the time Tobio was done telling the story, Atsumu was stewing in his fury. He doesn’t know what to do about these feelings. He’s not Osamu who’s more level-headed or Kita-san who just seem to always know what to do. Atsumu took a deep breath and tried to organize his thoughts.

From what Tobio told him… he didn’t want to say it but Tobio also need to know, “Maybe ya misunderstood?”

“What?” Tobio was surprised, had Atsumu-san even listening to his story?

“Don’t look at me like that, Tobio-kun. I was listening to ya and I honestly don’t want to do anything but to punch those two right now. But from what ya told me, I think his words didn’t come out right.”

“What do you mean?” Tobio asked, his head tilting slightly.

“Sometimes, when we’re frustrated, we say things we don’t mean. I know because I’m like that. I’ve often had fights with my old teammates because of my words and attitude, if it weren’t for ‘Samu I could have been worse. Everyone’s emotions are in a disarray and lost yer cool. Ya’ve let yer anger, which I understand, take over and everything went downhill from there.”

“Is it… is it my fault?”

“No! Tobio-kun, look at me. It’s not yer fault. Everyone involved just didn’t know what they’re doing and that’s okay. We’re young and our heads are always a mess. I just hate that they have dragged ya into the mess not knowing what they want. But if the two of ‘em went out of their way, practically chasing ya around and tackling ya to the ground, they were trying to say something. It just didn’t come out the way they wanted.”

Atsumu and Tobio sat in silence after that. Tobio was absorbing and processing Atsumu’s words while Atsumu was mentally kicking himself, he just helped his rivals! That silence was interrupted with Atsumu’s stomach growling. Tobio snorted and was soon cackling away and Atsumu blushed. He was embarrassed because, after the big talk, his stomach ruined it but he’ll take it. At least, Tobio’s laughing, Atsumu smiled at that.

…

After eating a (very) late lunch. The two of them sat on the sofa in the living room watching chick flick movies. They’re already in the middle of the third movie when there was a knock on the door, Tobio stood up and answered the door. Atsumu followed.

“Tobio, why is the door locked- who are you?” A man in his late 30s to early 40s with black hair and eyes stared at Atsumu.

Atsumu gulped, mind racing a mile per minute. Atsumu opened his mouth but no words came out, why is the man glaring at him?! Oh shit, is he Tobio-kun’s fath- “Papa, this is Atsumu-san.”

His open mouth from earlier opened earlier, he was pretty sure he’s gawking right now.

“Oh! You’re the boy Tobio is always talking about. I’m Kageyama Kaito, Tobio’s papa,” The man, Kageyama-san said with a smile and cheerful lilt on his voice.

What.

“You talked about me?” Atsumu turned to Tobio eyes wide, shining with unabashed joy.

“Y-yeah…” Tobio replied with a small blush on his face. Crap, Atsumu can’t control his face, he could feel himself grinning so wide he was pretty sure it would rip his face.

Atsumu heard someone clear their throat and he turned to Kageyama-san, he grinned sheepishly and said, “I’m Miya Atsumu. So pleased to meet ya, sir.” Atsumu bowed and Kageyama-san nodded.

“Tobio told me so much about you, he practically gushed how you’re the best high school setter in the nation. And how you’ve been recommending pastries from that café. I like the lemon squares by the way…”

…

The remainder of the day and dinner went well. Very well. Kageya- Kaito-san was very pleasant to talk with. He found out many things about Tobio’s childhood and the similarities he shares with the father-son duo. Kaito-san likes fatty tuna too! Tobio had to stop Kaito-san from pulling out the baby album, pushing Atsumu upstairs forcing him to take a shower first. Atsumu chuckled at the memory.

He’s lying on the spare futon beside Tobio’s bed, said boy was currently under covers and fast asleep. Atsumu wanted to talk more with Tobio but he understood that the boy was tired from all the drama and crying from earlier.

Atsumu stared at Tobio’s face, memorizing every detail he could. The shape of his lips and eyes, his sharp cheeks and jaws, the way his nose would crinkle. Tobio looks younger, more at peace when he’s sleeping. Like nothing was wrong and Atsumu was glad.

His heart and chest felt so full like it was going to explode, so much love for the boy threatening to spill out. What happened earlier and the past few days made it clear what he is feeling. He wanted to confess but he knows the boy is still not yet ready, so he settled for the next best thing.

He whispered so softly. So quiet but brimming with untold emotions and passion.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Idk what just happened and I'm not sure if I was able to convey the twins' words of wisdom properly but I tried hahaha. Despite how the Miya twins were depicted most of the time as agents of chaos, I think they still have their moments where they just sit down and talk, worry about the other and give each other advices and stuff. (My sister and I are like that but I'm not sure for others). Osamu also played a big role with how Atsumu developed his philosophy of "even without soulmates he would be okay and he's lucky because he can choose who to love" thing. We love some soft bois uwu
> 
> On another note, notice that Kaito introduced himself as "Tobio's papa" and not father as compared to when he introduced himself to IwaOi. Atsumu has Kaito's seal of approval XD 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and see you on the next one.
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	7. Sweet Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio realized Things™.

_Help me, help me I can no longer go back_

_But where should I go?_

_What is, what is what is love?_

_Starting the countdown three, two, one_

_Perhaps this is a sweet romance?!_

_-Sweet Romance by Mayumi Gojo_

…

Weekend with Atsumu was fun. He felt bad that he slept early so the next morning, Tobio woke up extra early and got started on breakfast. He made some blueberry pancakes and some chocolate chip pancakes. He got the coffee started and heated some milk.

By the time he was done, Atsumu was already awake and sitting in the dining area, staring at the wall. His hair is a mess, and his droopy eyes were even droopier. Kaito also joined Atsumu in the dining area, roused by the scent of coffee. Both of them staring blankly at the wall, hair a big mess. ~~Tobio found the scene cute.~~

After breakfast, Kaito left for the hospital; his pager pinged during breakfast saying they need him to come in immediately. Atsumu and Tobio were left to spend the whole day switching between watching movies and playing videogames (Tobio won and Atsumu is a sore loser).

When afternoon rolled in, Tobio accompanied Atsumu to the train station to make sure that the other would not end up lost. Atsumu seemed reluctant to leave, still worried because of what happened the day before but Tobio assured the elder that he was fine. Tobio had to untangle himself from Atsumu because he would not let go, he also promised that he would text the other once they reached home.

…

Monday rolled in and Tobio is late. He woke up later than usual because he stayed up way past midnight talking with Atsumu. He rushed to school for morning practice barely arriving on time. Practice was normal, they drills and some cardio.

After practice, they went back to the clubroom to change back into their uniforms when his phone suddenly ringed. He answered, “Hello?”

_“Hi, Tobio-kun! Are ya done with practice?”_

“Yes,” Tobio said, as he finished buttoning his uniform. His teammates were sending him questioning gazes but he just shrugged.

 _“Are ya okay? Yer not tired? I’m slightly worried because I kept ya up way past midnight…”_ Tobio heard someone squawk a shrill ‘what’ but he ignored it.

“I’m fine just slightly sleepy, what about you? How was practice?”

 _“Same. But ‘Samu threw a ball at me because according to him ‘I was spacing out’,”_ Tobio could hear the sarcasm from Atsumu and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Sorry, I have to go, classes are about to start.”

_“Have a nice day, Tobio-kun!”_

“You too.”

Tobio ended the call and turned to see his teammates gawking at him. Tobio raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Kageyama… you..!” Tanaka-san started but ended up bursting into tears.

“Kageyama, you dawg! Who is that?!” Nishinoya-san cried out about to jump on Kageyama but Ennoshita-san caught him at the last minute.

“Atsumu-san.” He said, tilting his head confused as to why are his teammates reacting this way?

“Who is this ‘Atsumu-san’ and why I should not castrate him?” Suga asked, a chilling smile on his face. Daichi-san is also sporting the same look.

“Yeah, Kageyama! Who is he?! Is he your boyfriend?!” Hinata asked bounding to his side, swiping Tobio’s phone and fiddling with it.

“Oi!” Tobio barked, trying to get his phone back but Dumbass Hinata went and hid behind Suga-san.

“What the hell?! He’s handsome!” Hinata cried and handed the phone to Suga-san.

“Let me see!”

“Hoh, King’s taste is not bad.”

“Tsukki,”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

“Why is the contact name ‘Atsumu’ with a winking emoji?”

“Isn’t he Inarizaki’s setter? Miya Atsumu.”

The whole team stared at Tobio again.

“Are you at least doing it safely?” Daichi-san asked, a worried but understanding look on his face.

“What?” Tobio was dumbfounded, he does not understand what his teammates saying. Safely what? Does it have something to do with volleyball?

“Kageyama’s purity was gone!” Hinata cried out fake-sobbing into Suga-san’s chest, while the elder pat the middle blocker’s back.

“What the hell?!” Tobio was mortified, did they think he’s- “I didn’t!”

“But, he’s your boyfriend, and he called asking if you’re okay?” Tanaka said, a confused look on his face.

“Yeah, and he said some weird stuff about keeping you past midnight and asking if you’re tired,” Nishinoya added, looking at Tobio with a weird glimmer on his eyes.

“No! We were just talking on the phone until midnight! And Inarizaki is in Hyogo!” Tobio shouted, a big blush now covering his face, had his team really thought that he and Atsumu-san are a couple and is d-d-doing that?!

“How did you meet him?” Suga-san asked, he still have the scary smile but the level had lessened somewhat.

“I met him in a hospital in Tokyo-“

“Why are you in the hospital?”

“Shut up, Dumbass! I was getting into that! I was in the hospital because I had an appointment with a specialist about soulmates, I had my block looked at. I met Atsumu-san in the vending machines. We talked for a bit then exchanged contacts.” By the time Tobio was finished, his team was now looking ‘fuwa fuwa’. Tobio was confused, one moment they look like they’re out of blood, then they were crying and now they look like this.

“Can I please have my phone back now?”

…

Afternoon practice was uneventful save for the weird looks thrown his way, Dumbass Hinata was also clingier but nothing out of the ordinary.

He lied on his bed in his pajamas, staring at his ceiling, thinking. He had been talking with Atsumu-san for a few weeks now and he honestly enjoys every second, every minute he spends talking with him. He likes his jokes, his voice, his accent. He lik-

Tobio abruptly sat up, eyes wide, heart pounding.

What.

Tobio adjusted his position, so he was now leaning on the headboard. Had he- he-. What. Tobio took a deep breath and recalled somethings. His team thought he and Atsumu-san are together. His team also thought that he and-. Anyway, his father also seemed to like Atsumu-san to the point of offering to show the baby album.

Well, what about him? He’s happy when he talks with the other setter. Always looks forward to their daily calls, his heart sometimes flutters when he hears Atsumu-san laugh or say something. He does not want to end the call so he always asks Atsumu-san to end it after saying their goodbyes. Tobio just absolutely adores anything and everything about the boy.

Oh…

_Oh._

Tobio groaned and buried his face in his hands. He was startled when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Atsumu-san. Shit, what does he do now?! He just realized his feelings and is not ready! His hands began sweating like crazy and his finger slipped, dropping the call. Tobio was horrified, he chucked his phone somewhere and buried himself under the blankets.

His phone continued ringing but he didn’t pick it up. After a few more calls, it stopped. Instead, ping after ping could be heard, Atsumu-san was probably flooding him. Still, Tobio made no move to get up.

…

It had already been a few days since his recent discovery. He was still not answering any calls or messages from Atsumu, he feels guilty but his head is a mess.

He’s not sure if what he feels genuine or if he’s confusing it for friendship. He did not want to jump to conclusions and end up hurting Atsumu and himself. Atsumu had been kind enough to reach out to him and befriend him, he didn’t want to lose what he has now just because he confused his feelings for something more than friendship.

There was also the issue with his soulmates. He’s still mad at them for what happened and that he was rejected, but despite everything, he still cares for them. What Atsumu said helped him clear his thoughts, maybe there had been a misunderstanding but he also didn’t want to hope. His heart had been trampled on so many times because he kept hoping and he was getting tired of it.

Then he started thinking, is he still hoping that maybe his soulmates would accept him? Would he even still want to be with his soulmates?

He closed his eyes and he was back in the river. The block was back in its place and the flowers and plants were starting to wither again. The river was slowly drying up, there was still some ringing on his head but not as loud as it used to. He plucked a flower from a bush that still has a little color left. He twirled the flower in his hand and started thinking of Atsumu again.

He was surprised that the flower started to slowly gain its color back, it started from the inner petal and slowly spread out, the stem also slowly gained its healthy green color, and the same goes for its leaves.

It was a white carnation.

Maybe Tobio knew the answer all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a real-life experience less the cute mushy shit hahaha. Had a close guy friend and started catching Feelings™, started to avoid the heck out of him and we later on drifted apart. Tbh, wanted to kick 15 year old me in the face ahaha, had the realization about my feelings 5 years later and I'm-. Hope my guy friend was doing okay and I'm sorry I was a dick (TT^TT). Welp, that's it for me on over-sharing hahaha.
> 
> This was tbh feels sort of rushed, but based on my experience the feels just really hit you out of nowhere, and I'm not sure I was able to articulate well Tobio's realization because my head was a mess as well when Ii realized my feelings sooo... I'm hoping it is balanced between chaotic, cute but also understandable XD
> 
> We'll see more of blueberry being a mess and the stuff about IwaOi in the coming chapters :D On another note, poor Atsumu bby had no idea why he was ignored :<
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and see you on the next chapter :D
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	8. Passionate

_A sweet Fruits dance, little by little the rhythm changes_  
_Hurry!_  
_Hey, you're looking at me_  
_You have to catch me, but I won't turn around_  
_I want to be chased_  
_But I won't say it, but I can't say it..._

_-Mermaid Festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ by Emi Nitta and Riho Iida_

...

Atsumu is ripping his hair out in frustration. Like literally, ripping his hair out. It had been a few days since Tobio started ignoring his calls and messages.

Had he done something wrong? Had he said something he shouldn’t have? Was Tobio mad at him?

The last time he had talked to the younger was on Monday, after their morning practice. He replayed the conversation in his head numerous times and came up with nothing. When he tried to call at night, the same day, the younger setter dropped his call and that’s when Atsumu’s current dilemma started.

At first, his team found it funny because Atsumu was acting clumsy. It started with a missed set, then slipping on the stairs, and then bumping on random things. Atsumu was pretty sure Suna’s blackmail material just increased, but he could care less because the situation is eating him up.

By the end of the week, Atsumu couldn’t take it anymore. He sent the question he was dreading to ask.

_To: Tobio-kun <3 _

_Are ya mad at me?_

Atsumu sat on his bed, his palms sweaty and his heart pounding. He jumped out of his skin when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and it’s Tobio! Atsumu panicked and his hand slipped. He had dropped the call.

HE DROPPED THE FUCKING CALL!

Atsumu scrambled to open his contacts and dialed the younger’s number.

_“The number you’re trying to call is…”_

Atsumu screeched and threw his phone on the bed. Of all times that Tobio decided to talk to him, his hand fucking slipped and dropped the call. Why is the universe so against him?! What did he do in his past life?!

…

Tobio blinked at his phone screen.

Is Atsumu mad at him? Of course, he is. While Tobio was scrambling to get his shit together after realizing his feelings, he ignored all calls and messages from the elder. When Tobio got the message from Atsumu asking if he was mad at him, his mind went into overdrive.

Of course, he’s not mad at Atsumu! Why would the older setter think that?! He didn’t know what possessed him but the next thing he knew, he was already calling Atsumu.

He didn’t know what to expect, but he surely did not expect for his call to be dropped. Maybe Atsumu’s hand just slipped and pushed the wrong button…right? Atsumu was the one who texted him first so it would not be plausible if Atsumu decided he will not talk to him. Tobio tried to rationalize and make logical explanations as to why Atsumu dropped his call.

Gaining his bearings, he tried dialing Atsumu’s number again but, _“The number you’re trying to call is…”_

Oh…

Maybe Atsumu was really mad at him. Tobio was dejected, but he will not give up! The least he could do was to call or flood Atsumu to explain himself because he just left the elder hanging with no explanation.

For the third time, Tobio dialed Atsumu’s number again. He waited for a few seconds with bated breath. He really hopes Atsumu-san would answers.

“TOBIO-KUN! Holy crap, I’m so sorry I dropped yer call, my fingers accidentally sl-,“ Tobio released the breath he was holding. Atsumu answered the call!

“Atsumu-san.”

“Yes?!” Atsumu squeaked and Tobio heard someone cackle in the background and a ‘shut up’ from Atsumu, “Are ya mad at me?”

Tobio couldn’t see it but he was pretty sure Atsumu was pouting and he sounded so dejected. Tobio knows he shouldn’t be laughing but it was just too much, “N-no…”

“Are ya laughing at me?!” Atsumu cried out indignantly.

“S-sor…sorry.. pft.”

“So this is what I get after nearly ripping all of my hair out of frustration?” Atsumu whined and another voice from Atsumu’s end answered ‘yes’.

“Shut up, ‘Samu!” Atsumu shrieked and Tobio heard a loud ‘thunk’, “Sorry Tobio-kun ‘Samu was being a gremlin.”

“It’s okay Atsumu-san. I called to um… apologize,” Tobio said clenching and unclenching his fist.

“Is something wrong? Why did ya not answer my calls and texts? I was really worried, ya know?”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just tell me what happened and please don’t do that again. I think I’ve lost some years on my lifespan.”

“It’s…um…” Tobio could feel his face getting hot as well as his ears, Tobio then started mumbling.

“What? Sorry, Tobio-kun I can’t hear ya clearly.”

“K-knife… nuff… nice…”

“Tobio-kun?”

“I SAID HAVE A NICE DAY, DAMN IT!”

And Tobio ended the call.

Tobio groaned and kicked the bedpost. It hurt. What did just Tobio do?! That call was a mess! He called to apologize and he ended up shouting at the elder and cussing him. Trying to do damage control, Tobio opened their chat and typed a quick message.

 _To: Atsumu_ _😉_

_I’m sorry I yelled. My mind is sort of a mess right now, maybe we could just chat for now?_

Tobio winced once he re-read the message he sent. A few moments later, his phone sounded a ping. Tobio quickly clicked the notification, it was Atsumu-san.

 _From: Atsumu_ _😉_

_I don’t know what just happened, but okay. But please tell me if something’s wrong, know that I’m always here for you._

Tobio typed a reply and soon, they were texting again as if nothing happened.

Tobio was up until late texting Atsumu, he stared at Atsumu’s contact with a smile on his face. He clicked the edit button and changed Atsumu’s contact name. Tobio stared at the contact and buried his face on his pillow and squealed, he rolled around the bed trying to contain the giddy emotions welling upon his chest. He looked at the edited contact one more time and smiled to himself.

 **_Tsumu_ ** **_❤_ ** **_️_ **

…

“You look happy,” Hinata commented then took a bite on the onigiri.

“Shut up, dumbass.” Kageyama huffed stuffing his face with a blueberry muffin.

“I’ve noticed, but you’re eating sweets now. You used to always scoff whenever I bring up the topic of sweets.”

“Just eat.”

“Is it Atsumu-san?” Hinata sing-songed wiggling his eyebrows, Tobio blushed.

“Wait. Seriously?” Hinata’s jaws dropped, “Oh my gosh! I’m so happy for you!” Hinata squealed getting some attention from his classmates.

“Shut up, dumbass! You’re causing a scene!”

“But my best friend’s spring is starting!”

Best… friend..? Who? Him? For some reason, his chest felt bubbly and soft. Sure, he had friends back in middle school, well he thought he did. It stung when Kindaichi said they were never friends back when they had a practice match with Seijoh.

Tobio stared at Hinata, “Sheesh, your face is scary as always, Yamayama-kun!”

“Yamayama…kun?”

“It’s you silly!” Hinata laughed, resting his chin on his right hand, “I think it’s about time we call each other nicknames or something. That’s what best friends do, you know?”

Friends. Best friends! Tobio tried rolling the word on his tongue, he likes it. Best friends.

“You can call me Sho-chan if you like, that’s what my friends back in middle school used to call me.”

“I think I’ll stick with Dumbass.”

“You, meanie! Is that how you treat your best friend?” Tobio shrugged.

…

It was a good day.

That night, Tobio texted Atsumu about gaining a best friend, he replied with a face hearts emoji. Tobio slept that night with a smile on his face dreaming about lying in a hammock by the river surrounded by white carnations and sunflowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about this chapter, it was sort of meh for me but we need some sort of filler to bridge the plot points -3-
> 
> About the phone call, I tried it with my phone and my mom's. When both numbers called at the same time, the automated message about the number being busy plays. Idk about for others but yeah hahaha. 
> 
> On another note, Kags gained a best friend in Hinata and I'm soft uwu. Thank you for reading and see you on the next chapter.
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	9. We Belong Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Tooru and Hajime after the talk with Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter practically wrote itself soooo :v
> 
> Also some sort of heads up, the next chapter or something could possibly have a late release because I had to review some stuff on one of my auditing classes and one of my professors dumped 3 wholesass modules when finals was literally around the corner but I'll make miracles happen (all college students do XD).

_When you left I lost a part of me_  
_It's still so hard to believe_  
_Come back baby please_  
_'Cause we belong together_

_-We Belong Together by Mariah Carey_

…

Tooru was a mess.

Since that disastrous talk with Tobio, he hasn’t been able to get a night of proper sleep. For a long time, he couldn’t get proper rest, this time it was worse.

What happened in middle school haunts him. When he realized what he had done, he cried.

He cried because he lost a soulmate, what he could have had was gone. He rejected Tobio – sweet, innocent Tobio.

He cried because he forced Hajime to choose. It was cruel, he gave Hajime an ultimatum. He was selfish, it was either him or Tobio, he knows Hajime would choose him. He ruined Hajime’s chances with their youngest soulmate and it was all because of him. The chance for Hajime to love freely, he took it away. He chained Hajime to him.

He cried because he hurt Tobio. Tobio did nothing wrong, it was all him, it was because he was insecure, young, and scared. He was scared that Tobio would take everything away from him, both Hajime and volleyball. He was scared that Tobio would replace him and that Hajime would throw him away and leave him for Tobio.

He let those thoughts consume him and that led to Tobio’s rejection.

At night, he would toss and turn, laying wide awake on his bed, he would get a blink of sleep but sometimes he would jolt awake in the middle of the night, breathing hard and sweating. He didn’t know how many times he cried himself to sleep.

His last encounter with Tobio was a disaster. It had been almost a week since then but the sound of Tobio bawling still hasn’t left his mind. Every time he would close his eyes, it’s all he could hear.

That day, when that person, or ‘Atsumu-san’ as Tobio called him showed up, irrational anger and intense jealousy surged through his entire being. The way that person held Tobio and how protective he was of their soulmate made him see red.

It was supposed him and Hajime to comfort their youngest, not some stranger. But at the same time, he does not have the right. They were the cause of their youngest soulmate’s tears and Tobio had made it very clear that he didn’t want anything to do with him or Hajime.

Tooru could still feel the sting on his hand where Tobio had slapped it away.

…

Hajime was strong.

He’s the vice-captain and ace of the team, the one who has enough power to blast through the blocks of the opposing team, the one who serves as the pillar of the team, the reliable senior and teammate that everyone looks up to and turns to for support.

But he could feel himself crumbling.

The day all three of them talked still hasn’t left his mind. Tobio’s tears, screaming, and words.

All his insecurities and fears he had forcibly tucked away were all dug up that day. All his fears and insecurities were all but confirmed by Tobio.

And Tobio was right. He was the one who dealt the rejection. The one who asked him to put on the block.

What right did he have to ask Tobio? To ask him about the block or talk about the bond. He didn’t even give the boy a chance and one-sidedly made a decision and rejected him.

He was a coward.

He didn't want to lose what he has now for something uncertain. He didn't want to lose Tooru because he had always been a constant in his life. They had always been together since childhood and they always knew, deep inside, that they were for each other, that they both held a part of each others' soul. It came as a shock for Hajime when suddenly, Tobio came into the picture. 

Tooru gave him an ultimatum. And Hajime felt relieved, he finally has an excuse for his cowardly actions. He didn't know if it's Tooru giving him mercy or being cruel. It’s either Tooru or Tobio. He could have chosen Tobio or fought to have both of them but he was scared. He was scared that if he chose Tobio, he would lose Tooru. He was scared that if he fought to have both, his relationship with Tooru would be in jeopardy and get Tobio caught in the crossfire. In the end, he went for the safest and most cowardly choice, he chose Tooru.

It was years later that he realized his mistake.

…

Tooru and Hajime were barely keeping it together. Both of them felt tired and drained, the encounter with Tobio brought back all the demons they have kept at bay.

Their team seemed to have noticed and kept sending them worried looks and asking if they were okay. Even Tooru’s fangirls seemed to have noticed that something was wrong and were giving them space. But they can’t keep moping and affect the team.

The afternoon, one week since their talk with Tobio, their coach pulled Tooru and Hajime aside to talk. The coach said that they’ve got to pull themselves together and whatever issue or problems they have, need to be resolved or not let it affect the team.

If only it was easy.

The two of them apologized for causing a disturbance and said they would try their best. The coach nodded and gave them the file containing the match brackets for Interhigh.

Tooru and Hajime improved somewhat, now that Interhigh was around the corner, they were able to focus on that and help push the encounter with Tobio on the back of their mind. For now.

…

Today was the first day of Interhigh and the team of Aoba Johsai was situated on the bleachers. They still yet to have their first match, they would start on the second round as consideration for their previous placing in the last tournament.

Tooru was sitting beside Hajime, the both of them scanning the court. Some no-name school, Tokayami? Tohoku? Toko-something was already there doing their warm-ups and stretches. Tooru has yet to spot the other team. Karasuno.

Idle chatter from Tooru’s teammates helped kept his mind busy, when was the last time he felt so nervous in a tournament? And it’s not even him who’s playing, soon Tooru heard multiple footsteps and loud chatter.

He turned to the entrance and there was Karasuno. Amongst them stood his soulmate, Tobio. He was dressed in the signature color of Karasuno, black. Oddly, it suits him. And as their school name suggests, crows, they’re crows. Crows are vicious creatures but they would never leave someone of their own, crows would always take care of each other, are viciously loyal, and would always have each other’s backs.

Tooru saw the playful banter of Tobio’s team and in an awkward clumsy sort of way, Tobio fits them. Yes, it was awkward, but he fits. Tooru was glad that their youngest found somewhere he could belong; he was glad and also felt relieved that Karasuno was able to provide Tobio the thing that Kitagawa Daiichi couldn’t. 

Gathering his courage, Tooru stood up from his seat and leaned on the railing, “Yahoo, Tobio-chan, Chibi-chan! Long time no see, how is the freak duo doing?” Oikawa called putting up a peace sign with his right hand.

Hajime saw what Tooru did and quickly smacked Tooru’s hand, “That hurts, Iwa-chan…” Tooru pouted rubbing his hand.

“It’s the Grand King!” Chibi-chan cried out, Tobio turned his head slightly and met Tooru’s gaze but Tobio quickly averted his eyes. Tooru noticed some stares from Karasuno, Tooru was not sure whether it was from curiosity or something else and he honestly doesn’t want to find out. 

“Huh, they have a libero there even though there wasn’t one in the practice match…” Tooru commented as he scanned the entirety of Karasuno.

“The number of tall guys has increased too…” Hajime added.

“Oh, that and they have a new coach? New players and a new coach, huh…” Their coach said while observing the warmups below, “I wonder just how much Karasuno has changed…”

…

The first round ended and Karasuno won. Both Tooru and Hajime were happy for their soulmate, Tobio had changed and it was for the better. He was talking with his teammates more and was opening up more, and they have Karasuno to thank for that. 

But for now, they have their match to focus on.

Nothing remarkable had happened during their match and it was quickly concluded, they went home that day and Tooru could not wait for tomorrow to come.

Tomorrow, they would have a match with Karasuno.

…

Tooru and Hajime expected Karasuno to be hostile with them but that does not mean they were ready for it.

One of the players, the bald one that looks like a delinquent kept sending the two of them nasty looks. The libero was about to stomp his way to them but was held back by their ace, the one with the man-bun but that guy really looks like he wants to murder them right now.

Their captain and vice-captain, Sawamura and Sugawara were smiling but Tooru and Hajime know not to trust that smile. The two of them shuddered and were about to turn back to their team but then he saw they saw the blond and his friend. The blond guy was staring at them with a weird glint on his eyes and the freckled one was outright frowning at them.

They were very hated, huh.

…

It was done.

They won.

They’ve won but strangely, he didn’t feel as happy, as fulfilled. Tooru turned on the other side of the net and there he saw Tobio, kneeling on the ground. He didn’t know if it was sweat or tears. And suddenly he was reminded of that day, that time in Tobio’s house. Tooru wanted nothing more than to come over and take Tobio into his arms. To comfort him, to wipe away his tears, but he held back.

They got changed and were currently in the lobby, their coaches and teammates were doing final checks if everyone was present and if they didn’t forget anything. Usually, it would be Tooru and Hajime’s job to take charge of these things but they let Yahaba take over for the day.

“Coach, would it be possible to have others go first?” Hajime asked Coach Irihata.

“It’s fine but why?”

“We have something we need to take care of,” Tooru answered, walking up to Hajime and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, “I don’t know if it would take us long. It’s okay if you leave first.” 

Coach Irihata seemed to ponder on Hajime and Tooru’s words. He took a look on both teens’ faces and heaved a sigh, “All right, but do make sure to keep out of trouble and be safe.”

After being left alone, the two Seijoh players didn’t have to wait long as Karasuno soon walked into the lobby. Steeling themselves, the two of them approached Karasuno.

Karasuno noticed the approach of Tooru and Hajime and some players started to kick up a fuss. The bald one started glaring, the same with their libero but was accompanied with some sort of growl, their ace started to frown, and Shrimpy who usually cowers in the presence of taller and stronger players were standing tall, puffing his chest and had a cold look on his face. Others, though not as aggressive were glowering, it was hard to ignore it but Tooru and Hajime persevered.

“Oikawa-kun, what brings you here?” Daichi greeted the two with a forced smile on his lips.

“Hello, if it’s fine with you, Iwa-chan and I would like to talk with Tobio-chan,” Oikawa replied plastering a smile on his face.

“WHAT?!” The bald one roared, about to jump them but was held back by one of their teammates.

“What do you want with our junior?!” The libero spat out frowning at the two of them.

“Y-Yeah! W-What do you want with Yamayama-kun?” Shrimpy added, his back rigid, chest puffed up and shoulders drawn back. Shrimpy currently looks like one of those animals that attempts to make themselves look bigger trying to intimidate the two.

“We just want to talk with him, nothing else,” Hajime said sending a glance to Tobio.

Tobio was still apprehensive of the Tooru and Hajime because of what had unfolded the last time they talked. Then he remembered what Atsumu said. Maybe it was a misunderstanding? Maybe, just maybe they did not mean what they had said that time.

Tobio quickly squashed the thought. He did not want to expect anything, expectations were the reason he got hurt and had his hopes crushed. It was better not to hope.

Tobio looked at his soulmates and then at his teammates, he was not sure when it happened, but the team practically was surrounding him, encircling him so that his soulmates would not be able to approach him needlessly. Tobio appreciates the thought, even Tsukishima was standing guard drawing himself into his full height!

But he supposes they should talk. If he was going to fully embrace his feelings for Atsumu, he should clear things up with his soulmates first. Atsumu does not deserve to be dragged into this mess and although feelings of anger and bitterness could still be felt towards his soulmates, he did not want to hurt them.

He tugged at Suga’s sleeve and whispered. Suga sent him an exasperated look but Tobio pleaded with his eyes, the elder sighed. He whispered something to Daichi whose expression hardened.

“10 minutes.”

Tobio’s teammates were about to start protesting but went silent when Daichi sent them a stern look.

Daichi then turned to Tooru and Hajime, “10 minutes and nothing more. If Kageyam’s not back by then, I’m unleashing the whole team on you both.”

Hajime chanced a look on the expressions of Karasuno and gulped, “Yeah, thank you…”

…

“What did you want to talk about?” Tobio asked clutching the strap of his sports bag.

“Um… last time, it was a disaster…and words did not come out right,” Tooru said, articulating his words carefully. He and Hajime had practiced this numerous times but the tension and nervousness do not compare to the real thing.

“What we mean is, we’re genuinely concerned about your well-being,” Hajime continued, he was much much better at managing his nerves and was able to talk normally, or as normal as it could be, “I… I know I seem to come off as a hypocrite since I’m the one who asked you to put on the block but I- we’ve realized our mistake and we want to make amends…”

Tobio blinked at the two, sure he did not have expectations but Tobio was surprised. He really wanted to hear those words for a long time. He imagined, dreamed, and craved for this moment, but right now, Tobio felt nothing.

“I…” Tobio closed his mouth and pursed his lips, “I honestly don’t know what to say…”

“Y-you don’t have to say anything right now,” Tooru said interjected, “W-we can wait but please think about it. We wanted to give our bond a chance and wanted to fix our mistakes. You didn’t deserve all the hurt and grief we’ve caused you…” Tooru wanted to say more but one look at Tobio’s face made him stop.

“I-I’ll think about it… is there anything else?”

“C-Could we exchange contacts?” Hajime asked sounding hopeful, he already had his phone out and his hands were trembling, whether it was because of excitement or nervousness, no one would know.

Tobio stared at Hajime’s phone for a minute and took it. Hajime held back a gasp when his and Tobio’s brushed against each other. Hajime could feel electricity surge through him and he shivered.

Tobio, after inputting his contact gave Hajime’s phone back, he nodded once and said his goodbye. Tooru and Hajime remained silent, staring at Tobio’s back still couldn’t quite believe what just transpired between them.

It was a small step but progress all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, IwaOiKage talked but this time, they were actually able to sort of communicate? I actually planned for IwaOi to approach Kags right after the match but then Takeda's scene with KageHina would be affected and I really like it so I made them approach him a bit later XD I think the scene went well?
> 
> IwaOi offered an olive branch and Tobio accepted? AtsuKage fans were well fed so I think it's high time to feed the IwaOiKage stans hahaha but we'll see more developments as we go so stay tuned and see you on the next one! :D
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	10. Wee Woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Tobio had a late night talk. uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally power through my modules, all that is left is the review :D
> 
> There would be some texting on this chapter, to make things easier: Atsumu's would be in italics, while Tobio's would be in bold.

_Wee woo, wee woo, wee_

_Dangerous, it's dangerous_

_Wee woo, wee woo, wee_

_-Wee Woo by Pristin_

…

Tobio had done it. He had really done it this time.

He’s upset about their loss in Interhigh but what he is feeling right now completely overshadows that feeling. Tobio rolled on his bed, so now he’s lying on his back. He traced patterns on the ceiling trying to place a word, a name on what he is currently feeling.

Considering what happened last time, Tobio did not expect Oikawa and Iwaizumi to actually talk to him, and so soon at that. And they seem genuine, with the nervousness that comes in waves from the two. He was taken by the situation and before he knew it, he had given his contact to Iwaizumi.

Tobio sighed for the nth time and sat, up. He slipped on his house slippers and went down to the kitchen. Tobio opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk. Milk always makes his mood better and helps him clear his mind.

He sat in the dining area, nursing the glass of milk in his hands. This time, he was staring at the wall. He didn’t know how long he was like that but he heard the front door open. He glanced at the wall clock and saw that it was nearly 11:00. He finished the rest of his milk in one swig, cleaned up, and went to the genkan.

Kaito was sitting on the genkan removing his shoes when he heard the footsteps of his son. He turned just in time to see Tobio round the corner, “I’m home,” Kaito greeted as he plastered a tired smile on his face.

“Welcome back. How was work?”

“Hell, the ER was swamped and was not able to clock out until 10:00 or something,” Kaito replied walking to the kitchen, Tobio following closely behind.

“Why are you still awake?” Kaito asked, placing a bag of convenience store take-out on the table.

“Thinking,” Kaito raised an inquiring eyebrow but Tobio averted his gaze, “Is it about the game? I heard that you lost in the third round.”

Tobio shook his head. He opened his mouth but closed it again, he pursed his lips, and his eyebrows furrowed. Kaito waited patiently and didn’t press Tobio to talk. He knows that when his son is like this, he wants to say something. It’s just that he couldn’t find the right words or mustering the courage to say his thoughts.

While waiting, Kaito took out his food from the bag and opened it. He sat down and said a silent ‘itadakimasu’, he took a bite of the pork cutlet and then some rice. The silence continued, and due to tiredness, Kaito sort of forgot that Tobio was there and almost choked on a piece of meat when Tobio suddenly spoke, “I met my soulmates.”

If he was choking earlier, that piece of meat threatened to fly out of his mouth this time, because of the spit take that he almost did. Kaito coughed and Tobio rushed to get his father a glass of water. Kaito gulped the water handed to him and when he was done, he turned to his son.

“Well, that was one way to get rid of tiredness,” Kaito joked when he saw the horrified look his son had.

“Please don’t scare me like that,” Tobio pouted, Kaito just chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair.

“So, you met your soulmate?” Tobio nodded, “How are you feeling?”

“I… I don’t know…” Kaito signaled Tobio to sit down and Tobio followed.

“Will it be okay to tell me what you talked about?” Kaito asked, placing his chopsticks down, pausing his dinner to turn his full attention to Tobio.

“Um… they, they wanted to make amends…” Kaito barely heard it, but years of training and time spent with his son helped him understood the mumblings.

“I see… do you want to talk about it?” Tobio stayed silent but Kaito patiently waited.

His patience was rewarded when Tobio started talking again, “Um… hypothetically, just hypothetically! Kintaro was rejected by his soulmates and then met Momotaro, the two of them started talking and Kintaro started to develop feelings for Momotaro but then Kintaro’s soulmates approached him and said they wanted to make amends and want to give their bond a chance. If you’re Kintaro what would you do?”

The whole time Tobio was speaking, he was fidgeting and his words were clumsy, he fumbled for words and stuttered but Kaito listened. All the while, Kaito was slightly amused because although Tobio insisted that it was a hypothetical situation, he knows that they’re talking about him. Kaito felt slightly proud and happy because his son chose him to speak about this matter, it was a sign that his son trusts him and he will make sure not to break that trust.

“Hmmm, Kintaro seems to be in a difficult situation,” Kaito started and Tobio nodded vigorously, “Yes, Kintaro’s head is a mess. He likes Momotaro but there is still the issue with his soulmates.”

“I see, does Momotaro have a soulmate?”

“None, Momotaro is Unmarked.”

Kaito was silent for a while, this was indeed complicated and Kaito doesn’t know what to say. Like Momotaro, he was also Unmarked and after Tobio’s mother met her soulmate, she just left leaving Tobio under his care. Being a single father at that time was tough but was also a very treasured memory. He looked at Tobio one more time and the answer just seem to come.

“Maybe Kintaro should allow his soulmates to try, have them prove themselves, and at the same time ascertain if he still has lingering feelings for them. But Kintaro should also make it clear to Momotaro what he plans to do. I think Momotaro likes Kintaro very much and it’s not good doing it behind Momotaro’s back, that would make Kintaro like he was two-timing,”

Kaito heard Tobio gasped out, scandalized, “Two-timing?!”

“Yes. Two-timing is bad you know,” Kaito said wiggling his eyebrows, “But going back, Kintaro’s soulmates should also be informed about Momotaro’s existence. That way, all parties would have a fair chance and needless misunderstandings would be avoided.”

After Kaito was finished, Tobio sat in silence with his mouth open. The word ‘two-timing’ was on a loop inside his head. Satisfied, Kaito resumed his dinner.

…

After regaining his bearings, Tobio went back to his room and saw that his phone had tons of messages from Atsumu.

 _From: Tsumu_ ❤

_Tobio-kun! How was yer match?_

_Oiiii_

_Are you okay?_

_Tobio-kun?_

_Are ya mad?_

_Did I do something?_ _(_ _꒪_ _Д_ _꒪_ _)_ _ノ_

_3 missed calls_

_Tobio-kun!_

_Not again!_

_I’ll go bald at this rate! ⁽ƈ ͡ (_ _ु_ _ŏ̥̥̥̥םŏ̥̥̥̥)_ _ु_

After reading the messages, skipping a few of them Tobio typed a reply.

 _To: Tsumu_ ❤

_Sorry, I was in the kitchen talking with papa._

The reply almost came in an instant.

_Phew, I thought I did something or if yer mad at me._

**Can we talk?**

_Now I’m nervous again…_

**Sorry, (o´д** **｀)o**

 _Tsumu_ _❤ is calling_

Tobio answered the call, “Hello, Atsumu-san?”

 _“Tobio-kun, what’s up?”_ Despite the easy-going tone, Tobio could still hear some nervousness from Atsumu’s voice.

“Um… I,” Tobio started but paused. Should he talk to Atsumu right now? Like he hasn’t really had time to put his thought and words together, but the thought of being labeled a two-timer had him scrambling to talk to Atsumu. Should he just come out with it or lay it delicately?

_“Tobio-kun?”_

“Yes?”

_“Ya kinda went silent on me, just had to check if yer still there.”_

“Sorry… listen, um… Kintaro met his soulmates today,”

_“Who?”_

“Just listen,” Tobio sighed, he had the idea to approach the subject as he did with his father but now it sounds stupid, he heard a soft ‘okay’ so he continued.

“Kintaro met his soulmates after their volleyball match, but then Kintaro is conflicted, he thinks he should let Momotaro know about it because he doesn’t want to be labeled a two-timer.”

 _“Two-timer?”_ Oh crap. Abort! Abort! Warning sirens sounded inside Tobio’s mind. He was tempted to just drop the call but he held on strong, papa raised no weakling!

“Yes, Kintaro was worried because it seems that, well according to a passing grandpa who was eavesdropping, Momotaro also likes Kintaro? I’m not sure…” At this point, he was sure he was rambling and was also pretty sure he just lost Atsumu when he started talking about Kintaro and Momotaro.

 _“Sooo, what’s that got to do with you?”_ Atsumu asked, sounding very puzzled. Tobio groaned, this was a bad idea! He should’ve waited until later or well at least tomorrow to talk. He looked at his alarm clock perched on the bedside table, it was already tomorrow!

“Kintaro is a classmate,” Now that just sounds like bullshit.

_“Oh… and?”_

“That’s it,” The two stayed silent for a few seconds until Tobio spoke again, “W-Well that’s just what I wanted to talk about! It was getting late so bye!”

Tobio quickly ended the call and buried his face in his hands. He seems to be doing that a lot recently, and that thought had him groaning. Why is everything so complicated?!

He placed his phone on the bedside table and lied on his bed. Tomorrow, wait later, he’ll talk to his soulmates about Atsumu. He will not be labeled a two-timer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still cackling at the verse I chose for this chapter hahaha. But if you listen to the song, you'll sort of understand?
> 
> Anyways, Kaito to the rescue! I initially planned to have Hinata talk with Kags but supportive family is my jam, I'm soft. And I think the Momotaro-Kintaro thing would be a running gag and incorporated in the story XD. To those who didn't know, Kintaro and Momotaro came from Japanese folktales, both stories are famous in Japan :D 
> 
> pssst! Kaito knows about Atsumu's feelings rip XD Also the thought of Kags being horrified to be called a two-timer just sends me- I'm- just let me have this XD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and see you on the next one!
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	11. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's plans did not go how it was supposed to.

_Lets see how you do it_

_Put up your dukes,_

_Lets get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_-Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar_

…

Tobio fucked up.

He had the resolve to talk with his soulmates about Atsumu, but a very important factor had slipped off his mind. He forgot to get their contacts.

_“C-Could we exchange contacts?_

Right, Iwaizumi said something like that, he said _exchange_ , not give. What the hell. Tobio does not have both of his soulmates’ contact information because after the rejection, due to frustration he accidentally smashed his phone. When he got a replacement, he did not bother to ask for their contact information again.

He sighed.

Tobio put his hands on his hips and glanced at Hinata when he noticed that the other was fidgeting. Is it about the third years? Since they’ve lost the Interhigh, it was about time for them to retire, it was like that. Back in middle school, his upperclassmen did the same when they lost in Shiratorizawa in the finals. It was different news with his soulmates though, both of them stayed and continued until graduation.

The rest of the team seems to be worried, but he’s not. Tobio has faith in his seniors, he saw the dedication and passion they have and he knows they will not retire so easily.

“Crap, we’re late. Get the lead out!” Tobio heard a voice and turned just in time to see the third years walk in the gymnasium.

Suga-san was the first to enter the gym and noticed that members had crowded the entrance. He grinned, “You better believe we’re going to the Spring High,” Hinata, Nishinoya-san, and Tanaka-san cheered.

…

Karasuno is having a meeting, a team reflection if you will. Coach Ukai was talking about how they’ve lost to Seijoh but the team lost to Shiratorizawa. He also talked about their next goal, to be stronger.

They’ve talked about Spring High and Daichi-san shared some of his inspirational words as well. The team cheered, getting hyped for what’s to come when suddenly, the door opened and they saw Takeda fall to the floor.

“We’re going right?!”

“Where?” Hinata asked, standing up and walked to where Takeda-sensei is and Tobio followed suit.

“Your nose is bleeding!” Tobio was concerned, just hard did he fall for his nose to bleed?

"Tokyo," Takeda-sensei answered lifting his head from the floor. 

“Tokyo?! By Tokyo, do you mean Nekoma?!” Hinata asked, not being able to hold back the excitement. Tobio couldn’t honestly blame him, he was excited as well.

“We’re going to have a practice match?” Tobio’s voice is trembling in excitement. Nekoma is a good team and focuses heavily on teamwork, it was the closest team to Seijoh in dynamics and if they plan to beat Seijoh, they need to learn well in the coming practice match with Nekoma.

Takeda-sensei grinned, “But this time, it’s not just Nekoma,” There’s more?! Tobio was honestly getting stoked about the coming Tokyo plan, “It’s with the Fukurodani Academy group…”

Holy crap! By Fukurodani Academy group, that means veteran schools in the Kanto region would be there as well! Tobio was liking the plan more and more by the minute.

Tobio imagined Kozume’s toss last time and he smirked (?), grinned (?), “So I’ll be able to… see that setup up close again.”

Just thinking about the possibilities the training camp would bring… Tobio could not hold back the grin, and cheered along with his teammates, “We’ll go!”

…

Practice just ended and it had been a few days since the announcement of the Tokyo training camp, which also meant that it had already been a few days since he gave his contact to his soulmates.

What is taking them so long? Why won’t they contact him? Have they changed their mind? Maybe they realize that they didn’t want anything to do with Tobio after all?

His thoughts got darker by the second but were put to a halt when Takeda-sensei called for a meeting. The team gathered around and sat on the floor. He would think about his soulmates later, volleyball is more important right now. If they didn’t want to talk to him, then fine. He survived 3 years without contact from them, he doesn’t need them.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Takeda-sensei’s next words, “…That said, I assume you already know that you have final exams next month?”

Say what now?

Tobio turned his head and Takeda-sensei repeated his words, looking at him, Hinata, Nishionoya-san, and Tanaka-san, “You know that, right?”

Takeda-sensei’s next words were the death blow, “So, as you might already expect, there are supplementary lessons to attend for any subjects you fail…”

Tobio could feel himself trembling, his face is drawn in a blank, his eyes like a dead fish. As if not yet content with the lethal blow, Takeda-sensei added that the vice-principal explained that the supplementary would be held on the weekends so going to the training camp if they failed would just be impossible.

Tobio couldn’t breathe. Why is the world cruel? After they baited him with the sweet, sweet, premise of a training camp with schools in Tokyo, they went and made him face the reality of taking exams.

At this point, Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san attempted to flee but were caught by Ennoshita-san, Hinata started panicking and tried to seek comfort from Coach Ukai then to Suga-san but both were startled when they found out that Hinata was not able to score in double-digits since starting high school. Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san seemed to have given up or was escaping reality by making ‘Bodhisattva faces’ as Suga-san put it.

Tobio was contemplating following his upperclassmen’s actions when Daichi-san spoke, “We’re doing this… all of us… are going to Tokyo!”

Tobio looked at Daichi-san and shuddered. His eyes are glazed over!

…

They went home for the evening, but it was different for Tobio and Hinata, they’re men with a plan! The two of them brisked walk hoping to catch up to a certain blond middle blocker. When they saw his back, along with Yamaguchi’s Hinata cried out, “TSUKISHIMA-san!”

When they’ve caught up, Hinata continued, “TEACH US!...please.”

“Huh, I don’t want to though,” Tsukishima replied that had Hinata gritting his teeth. Hinata continued to negotiate with Tsukishima to help both Hinata and Tobio to study. In times like this, Tobio truly appreciates Hinata, he silently cheered for the boy when Tsukishima turned his attention to Tobio.

“Just a second there, it’s pretty cowardly to let the short guy do all the asking, wouldn’t you say? Tall guy beside him.”

“Urk..!” Hinata elbowed Tobio telling him to ask Tsukishima as well.

“Please… teach us…”

“Come again?” The asshole looks so smug! Tobio gritted his teeth, he really wants to punch Tsukishima but papa always told him to be nice when asking for favors, “PLEASE TEACH US, DAMN IT!” Tobio shouted bowing aggressively, well that did not go the way he planned.

One of the doors in the neighborhood opened, and Coach Ukai came out, “Shut up you lot! You’re bothering the neighbors!”

The door closed, and both Tobio and Hinata turned to Tsukishima in anticipation. Now with the earnest plea, Tsukishima wouldn’t be able to turn them down, they’ve got thi-

“Oh, if it isn’t Tobio and Karasuno,” The four first years turned from the source of the voice and saw Iwaizumi and Oikawa walking up to them. Tobio started to frown.

“G-Grand King! And S-Seijoh’s ace!” Hinata cried as he hid behind Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Traitor.

Tobio’s the one who’s supposed to be hiding from the two, not Dumbass Hinata!

“Nope. I’m too worn out for drama, bye.” Tsukishima, that asshole just walked away!

Yamaguchi was pretty torn if he should stay or follow his friend. Tsukishima should take notes from Yamaguchi. Tobio nodded, assuring Yamaguchi that it’s okay to leave. The freckled boy said his goodbye and jogged to follow the blond. Hinata, on the other hand, was still frozen. If it weren’t for the current situation, Tobio would have bust out in laughter.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at Tobio but he just scowled at them, they then turned their gazes on Hinata. Tobio’s not sure whether the boy is still breathing, he shook the boy and Hinata seemed to regain some sense.

“I-I will not leave Yamayama-kun!” Tobio counts himself lucky to have a b-best friend like Hinata, but after one look at his soulmates, Tobio figured that they want to talk about something.

“It’s fine,” Hinata sent him a worried look, but Tobio just nodded. Hinata was reluctant but soon mounted his bike and rode away.

When Hinata was a fair distance away, Tobio scrunched his face and turned to his soulmates, “What do you want?”

“We wanted to talk,” Iwaizumi started, Tobio frowned further and cut him off, “You never contacted me.”

“Um… we wanted to sort out thoughts first?” Oikawa answered this time, Tobio crossed his arms.

“Is that a question?”

“N-No…” Both his soulmates looked down and Tobio felt some sort of satisfaction. He knows it’s bad, but he can’t help but bully his soulmates a little, make them suffer a bit. If they wanted to make amends, they’ll have to work for it.

Tobio started to walk and signaled his soulmates to follow him. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood there, puzzled but soon snapped out of it and started walking.

A chance!

A chance presented itself and Tobio plans to take it, he will talk about Atsumu, get their contact information and make a run for it. Tobio nodded himself and stopped walking when they arrived at a playground near Tobio’s house.

“I-“ Tobio closed his mouth and glanced at his soulmates. All three of them just started speaking.

“You first,” Tobio nodded and held out his phone to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The two looked so dumbfounded he was tempted to snap a photo of it for blackmail, ~~no he didn’t find them adorable~~! “I never got your contact.”

The two nodded and started inputting their contact. After they were done, they handed the phone back to Tobio who pocketed it. He didn’t miss the frown that started forming on both of his soulmates’ faces.

Why are they already in a bad mood? Tobio started to frown as well when realization dawned on him.

Oh…

 _Right_.

His wallpaper.

It was a photo of him and Atsumu snuggling together. It was taken when Atsumu went to visit him because of Tobio’s soulmates.

“You look chummy with him,” Oikawa said a tight-lipped smile on his face.

“Who is he?” Iwaizumi asked but his face was dark like he didn’t even bother hiding it.

“Atsumu-san,” Tobio answered. Might as well come clean, not how he planned to go about the discussion but what’s done is done.

“Isn’t he the guy from that time?”

Tobio nodded, “I actually want to talk to you about th-“

“When were we supposed to find out about him?” Oikawa interjected; his smile gone.

“Sooner if you have contacted me earlier,” Tobio could feel his temper rising but held back. He knows that his soulmates have some sort of right, no matter how small that right is, to be angry this might have what his papa meant with needless misunderstandings or something.

Oikawa crossed his arms and ‘hmph-ed’ but was smack in the head by Iwaizumi, “Drop the attitude, Shittykawa. Kageyama said so himself he planned to talk about it. He just didn’t have our contact.”

“Well? Talk about it,” Oikawa pouted as he rubbed the spot he was smacked.

Now that he should be talking, Tobio could feel his tongue get heavy and the words and thoughts escape his mind. He tried to articulate his words but then gave up and planned to just be out with it. No use laying it delicately, “I think I like Atsumu-san.”

The shock was evident on the faces of his soulmates but he continued, “I’m not yet sure so I’m thinking of giving you a chance to prove yourselves. I already told Atsumu-san about it,” _Well he sort of told Atsumu about it_. He might talk with Atsumu again to be clear but that would be for later.

“What?”

Tobio stayed silent, letting the two Seijoh players process his words first when Iwaizumi spoke, “Y-you’re giving us a chance?”

Although unnoticeable, it did not escape Tobio’s sharp eyes, Jealousy and shock were clear on their faces but he could see some sort of relief.

“But you will have to work for it, I will let you try to make amends but know that I hold some sort of affection towards Atsumu-san.”

It was subtle, but the message was clear, _“Win me over. Persuade me, woo me.”_

The two were starting to get giddy but Tobio was not yet done, “Until Spring High preliminaries, you have until then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, and the plot moves XD I initially planned for this chapter to be angst but changed my mind, and tbh too much angst is not really good so I tried to incorporate some sort of hopeful, happy thing? I'm not sure hahaha but I hope I was able to write it well. But my main plan for the story would not change mwahahaha 
> 
> Next chapter would be about Atsumu look forward to it and see you on the next one! :D
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	12. Chocolate Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I think I lost some braincells from all the problem solving I did a while ago and decided to take a little break hahaha.

_From the first moment I saw you_

_I must’ve wanted to touch you, to have you_

_Chocolate love_

_A new magical charm that you cannot deny_

_Proudly, confidently_

_I’m hiding you away_

_This new sensation_

_I’ve fallen for it_

_-Chocolate Love by Girls' Generation/ SNSD_

…

Atsumu was confused.

It had been a few days since Tobio called about this Kintaro person. Tobio is not the type to gossip, maybe he was asking for advice? Tobio’s call was cryptic as heck like he was trying to say something. Atsumu tried to review Tobio’s story, trying to find clues or something.

Atsumu walked to the service line, preparing himself for a jump serve when Kita-san approached him and told him to follow him. The two Inarizaki players walked and soon found themselves in the back of the gymnasium. Kita-san stopped walking and so does Atsumu.

To say that Atsumu was nervous is an understatement, Kita-san scares the hell out of him. Atsumu tried to remember anything that could have possibly angered his senior. What could he had possibly done for Kita-san to single him out? Was it because he locked Suna in the storage room earlier in the week? Or is it because he hasn’t cleaned out his locker in the clubroom when Kita-san told him to?

Atsumu was pulled out of his thoughts when Kita-san spoke, “Something is bothering ya,” Atsumu blinked at his senior confused, “It’s not my business what ya do in yer spare time or who ya talk or associate with but this is getting out of hand. Ya’ve skipped our weekend practice without notice, yer messing up with yer plays more frequently; this is worrying me and the team.”

Atsumu looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head. His captain is right, this is not like him. He didn’t know when it happened but he had never let his love life affect his volleyball, they were just flings after all. But with Tobio, it’s different; he doesn’t know how to put it but there is something about the boy that pulls him in.

When he first laid his eyes on the boy, there was just annoyance and then curiosity; but when their eyes met, it was a different story. He felt something stir deep within his soul, unbearable longing for the boy was all he could feel as if his soul was calling out to Tobio.

At first, he thought it was just a fleeting interest, a crush that would soon fade but he finds himself craving for more. Soon, he finds himself earnestly yearning for the boy’s attention. If it wasn’t for his brother, he probably would never have found the courage to talk to Tobio. All the emotions he was feeling were foreign, he could put a name to those emotions but he doesn’t know what to do with them and it scares him.

But all his fears were blown away when he heard the boy’s voice. As if he was scared and worrying for nothing. Talking with Tobio feels like the evening summer breeze; the relief he feels, the calmness and serenity that flows into him. It feels like the inevitable like it was destined to happen and it feels so right.

After their first call that night, he dreamt of himself standing in a meadow of flowers, white carnations in full bloom. He was looking at the evening sky, the stars were shining and he finds himself basking in the moonlight, the wind was blowing softly making the flowers dance on a silent melody. 

“Atsumu?”

Atsumu snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Kita-san, “Yes?”

“Ya were silent for a long time, is something on yer mind?” Atsumu nodded, “Would I be intruding if I asked ya about it?”

Atsumu thinks it was fine. Kita-san is Kita-san, he would probably be the next guy he would trust about his doubts and problems. It was not the same with ‘Samu but sometimes thoughts of someone unrelated to you could provide a fresh perspective and Atsumu surmised that the best person to talk to was Kita-san.

“No, I-I’ll talk,” Atsumu leaned on the gym wall and took a deep breath, “I love him.”

Kita suspected it but it doesn’t mean he was not surprised. To hear his junior admit it so openly, with no hesitation, so earnestly and full of certainty. He looked Atsumu in the eye.

Ah.

Kita smiled, “I see. Ya may go back now,” Kita nodded his head and was about to walk back to practice but was stopped by Atsumu.

“Actually, I sort of need some help with something…”

Kita blinked. The two years he had known Atsumu, it was the first time he had asked directly for help. Usually, it was him imposing his help (the fever incident) but they say there is always a first for everything.

“If I can be of help,” Atsumu nodded. His junior started recounting his phone call with ‘Tobio-kun’, from the way Atsumu’s eyes twinkled he knew that this was the person. The person who had such an effect with their team’s setter to the point it affected his volleyball, not that it was a bad thing.

He thinks that the change in Atsumu is something good. Yes, there were times it was exasperating, awkward, and troublesome but Atsumu was happier. More human, more passionate. As captain of a powerhouse school, it was his responsibility to make sure that their members would give their all. But someone who is a friend, a senior, seeing Atsumu happy makes him happy as well. He just hopes that whatever the conclusion maybe would turn Atsumu into a better version of himself.

“…and I’m worried, who is this Kintaro and Momotaro person? Tobio-kun is not the type of person to gossip. I just know that there is something he wishes to sa- Kita-san are ya listening?”

Kita snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Atsumu who was huffing with his arms crossed, trying to placate the younger, “I’m listening.”

“Really?” Atsumu had a skeptical look on his face.

This was also another thing Kita noticed, Atsumu had become more expressive. His junior had always been expressive, more open than others but the emotions he displayed were mostly annoyance, anger, disdain and it usually led to fights. But this was new, his junior was showing different emotions, it was more mellow and Kita thinks that he was meeting Atsumu for the first time again.

He doesn’t know if this was a version of Atsumu he knew nothing about or maybe this Atsumu had been there all along but was just paying attention to it now. He really should meet ‘Tobio-kun’.

“Really,” Kita nodded.

“Well, what do ya think?”

“From yer story, it is possible that ‘Tobio-kun’ used different names.”

“I knew it! Do ya have any idea who it was referring to?” Atsumu looks fired up as if his suspicions were confirmed and is finally getting somewhere, “I knew it, Kita-san is the best person to ask.”

“I’m not sure, I haven’t met ‘Tobio-kun’ yet to know the whole picture but I think Kintaro and Momotaro have something to do with him.” 

Kita noticed that Atsumu froze, “…what do ya mean?” he asked in a tiny voice.

“Exactly as I said it. Now, let’s go back to practice we have been out long enough,” Kita walked away leaving a still-frozen Atsumu.

…

Holy shit.

Those two words had been playing inside Atsumu’s head for quite some time now. He doesn’t want to jump to conclusions, but going by what Kita-san said it could mean…

Atsumu clenched the phone in his hand, contemplating whether he should call Tobio to confirm his thoughts but by the off chance he was wrong… It frustrates him! Atsumu plopped on his bed, arms spread in a T-pose.

Kintaro is Tobio, and Momotaro is him.

Then that means… Tobio likes him?

Something is stirring in his chest and it feels like that his heart would pop out and Atsumu doesn’t know what to do. Just thinking of it sends his heart racing, shivers wracked his body. He’s not usually like this with the people he had been with. There was something with his past relationships but with Tobio, the feeling was more intense. He feels more alive, his blood burning as if he was on fire, and the person who lit the spark in him is Tobio.

But he felt unsettled if Kintaro is Tobio and he met his soulmates… and there is the ‘two-timer’ thing…

As if punched, Atsumu abruptly sat up and smirked. Atsumu likes a challenge, if he thinks what he thinks it is…then Tobio and his soulmates better be prepared. Once he liked something, he never let go and he would be damned if he let go of Tobio without a fight.

It’s time to bring out the big guns. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter to have Atsumu realize what Kags was trying to say hahahah but mostly to give Atsumu some substance. I was re-reading the published chapters and so far I feel like he was a bit shallow? While it's cute an funny to see him lose his shit over Tobio, the depth of his character was slightly disappearing. This chapter also covered what he felt during the times he spent with Kags and we'll go more in depth later ;D
> 
> I hope the transitions of POV and changing names were not to confusing hahaha and I really hope I did Kita some justice in here (pls dont kill me Kita stans) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed and see you on the next chapter <3
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	13. Hard Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Hajime made their first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing on you guys for like a week or so. Finals was hell, I always try to stay on top of my studies but college so yaaahh. Also was not able to clean the house for like 2 weeks so had to do some deep cleaning (￣ー￣；
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the update :D

_Once I appear, the game is over_

_I get everything I want_

_I know how to flow with the water_

_Again today, I do what I have to, hard carry_

_Let’s fly again, fly again, fly again_

_I got this right, don’t worry about tomorrow_

_Today, I’ll hard carry only for you_

_-Hard Carry by GOT7_

…

Tooru and Hajime are in a good mood. Too good.

The team was scared and confused about what’s happening. Usually, their captain and vice-captain were the ones to take it the hardest whenever they lost against Shiratorizawa. Sometimes it would take weeks for them to recover but this time, only a few days and they’re like this…

“Iwa-chaaan, do you think we should do this for the weekend?” Tooru showed his soulmate something on his phone, the team was waiting on what would happen next. Hajime would have smacked Tooru for not focusing on practice, but what happened next completely threw their teammates in a loop.

“No, I think he would not like that, maybe…”

Hajime looked worried and was now debating with Tooru, practice, and volleyball completely forgotten. The more their teammates observed, the more they grow skeptical. What’s happening with their captain and vice-captain?

…

Both Tooru and Hajime were frustrated with their loss against Shiratorizawa. They planned to contact their youngest soulmate sooner but they wanted to sort their feelings out first and figure out what they wanted to say.

When they first approached Tobio after their match with Karasuno, they were hesitant. With what happened last time, they thought Tobio wouldn’t want to talk with them, add the fact that Karasuno lost to their team. If it comes to it, both of them were ready to beg.

Yesterday evening, they finally gathered the courage and sorted out what they wanted to say. They planned to convince Tobio about giving their bond a chance and were on the way to Tobio’s house when he saw their soulmate. Shouting something, and then bowing aggressively.

It was a funny sight but they needed to talk with Tobio. When they saw Karasuno’s number 10 being protective, despite being scared warms their heart. Tooru and Hajime both felt relieved that there was at least someone who will watch out and care for their youngest. Even the blond middle blocker, despite what he said about leaving; both Seijoh players didn’t miss the look he sent them. It was subtle, almost unnoticeable but the message was clear.

…

Tooru didn’t want to admit but it excites him when Tobio was being aggressive.

_“Is that a question?”_

Tobio’s stern voice sends shivers down his spine. He now understood why he was called King, his voice alone demands attention, and the boy’s presence was something else. If Tobio asked for it, Tooru was sure he would stop at nothing to give it to him. Even the world. 

When they arrived at the playground near Tobio’s house, he was ready to talk and almost laughed when all three of them started talking. What surprised him was that Tobio asked for their contact information, this was a good sign. It means Tobio plans to continue talking with them and Tooru was delighted.

However, that delight was short-lived when after inputting his and Hajime’s contacts they both noticed the wallpaper on Tobio’s phone. Tooru was sure that Hajime feels the same way as he does. Jealousy.

Just when the atmosphere was good and everything was looking up regarding the issue with Tobio, this happened. Before he could stop himself, he had already opened his mouth and he didn’t like the tone he took on. He was about to mentally kick himself when Hajime beat him to it when his soulmate smacked him on the head. For that, Tooru was thankful.

He didn’t want to cause another fight with Tobio and possibly widen the rift between them and possibly destroy whatever chance he and Hajime have with the Karasuno setter.

Tooru doesn’t know whether the universe was against him making it right with their youngest soulmate because what came out of Tobio’s words made everything stop. He could hear his blood roaring on his ears, he could feel his stomach drop and the cold frigid feeling spread his entire being. 

_“I think I like Atsumu-san.”_

Beside him, he felt Hajme freeze up and distress was flowing on the bond. Was Tobio rejecting them? Talked to them to say that he doesn’t want to try after all?

No.

Tooru was quick to send soothing and assurance in the bond but he could feel himself get overwhelmed by Hajime’s emotions. It’s not good if both of them were to be swept up in the torrent of emotions and Tooru was trying his best.

Again, what Tobio said made him go weak in the knees. He could feel the tension leave his body and he wanted to do nothing but to just plop on the ground. Because what the hell.

He thought he was hearing things, too much yearning and want for the boy had maybe made him hear things. He wanted to confirm and Hajime did just that. This time, anticipation and nervousness were flowing on the bond. Tooru was not sure anymore whether it was from him or Hajime but he knows one thing.

Tobio’s giving them a chance.

Tooru could feel his hands tremble in excitement, giddiness. He was familiar with the feeling but at the same time, it was different. They were given until Spring High preliminaries and Tooru would make sure to convince Tobio. He and Hajime would make sure that this Atsumu person would not stand a chance.

…

Which brings Tooru and Hajime to their current predicament.

They were sitting in the living room of Tobio’s house and both Seijoh players were cowering in the glower that Kageyama-san was sending them.

“You’re tutoring Tobio?” Kageyama-san raised an eyebrow, his tone sharp. Hajime could see the resemblance between father and son and he knew where their youngest got his looks from.

“Yes, sir,” Hajime heard Tooru squeaked out, he would have laughed at the wimpy display but he could also feel himself sweating bullets. It seems that it would not only be Tobio they would have to win over.

“Papa, you’re going to be late,” Tobio deadpanned and Hajime would have grinned at the blunt display of their soulmate if he was not being glowered at by Tobio’s father.

“Ground rules,” Kageyama-san started and both Hajime and Tooru straightened out, their backs rigid in attention, “I will let you tutor Tobio but no funny business, I will also _not_ allow staying the nights over and tutoring sessions would happen here and nowhere else.”

“Yes, sir!” Both Hajime and Tooru nodded, Kageyama-san pursed his lips scanning the both of them with sharp eyes, and nodded.

“One more thing, I’ll also pay for your tutoring services,” Tooru and Hajime were about to protest when Kageyama-san continued, “I don’t really like being indebted.” Kageyama-san’s tone left no room for protest and the two teens feel that Kageyama-san plans to make this purely business and nothing more. He drew a very clear line.

Kageyama-san turned to Tobio and said, “And Tobio, if anything happens call me.”

Tobio nodded and Kageyama-san ruffled Tobio’s hair. Hajime noticed that Tobio liked it if leaning to the touch and blissful expression was anything to go by.

Kageyama-san left for work and soon, it was only the three of them left in the house. Tutoring Tobio was not really on their plans but when he heard that their youngest soulmate plans to ask that Atsumu guy for some help, the next thing he knew he was already offering to tutor instead.

When Hajime told Tooru about it, he expected Tooru to whine because he does not like teaching Tobio and was ready to tutor Tobio alone. To Hajime’s surprise, Tooru grinned and quickly agreed.

…

The first tutoring session with Tobio was… well… something.

Hajime didn’t want to say it but his soulmate was… ~~dumb~~ not book smart. Hajime felt slightly better about his grades, he was a mediocre student and it shows more when compared to Tooru’s grades. But Tobio’s grades were just diabolical.

And it was not a surprise if his notes were any indication. His notebooks and books were full of doodles of volleyballs and when Tobio does take notes, it was a mess. He sort of understood the notes because he had already learned the curriculum but if he was another first year, he was sure he would not be able to learn anything on Tobio’s notes.

Luckily, Tooru still has his old notes from first year and offered to make copies for Tobio and have him study them. Tooru was actually serious about teaching Tobio to the point he was making lesson plans and preparing reviewers for the boy.

If only he was like that back in middle school. If only Tooru had taught Tobio with the same eagerness in volleyball, then…

Hajime reeled himself back, his breath hitching. No. He will not blame Tooru. That’s absurd! He also played a role in what happened in their bond and he will share that burden with Tooru.

That night, Hajime had a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out but this chapter covers what's going on inside IwaOi's heads and also serves as an introduction to the next plot point (I'm gonna call it Tutoring Tobio arc XD)
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	14. Navillera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutoring session with IwaOi

_Bloom like the flowers Na na na navillera_

_I’m still just a shy girl (boy)_

_I’m nervous too_

_Our voices, so full of excitement_

_With all our hearts_

_-Navillera by GFriend_

…

Having his soulmates as his tutors was a whole new experience. If anything, Tobio would’ve preferred if Tsukishima tutored him instead.

The atmosphere in the house was very awkward and suffocating. He might be a little dense but he could sense that his soulmates were walking on eggshells around him. Although Oikawa was enthusiastic, to the point of being overbearing, Tobio could sense the hesitation and distance between them.

His father was displeased that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are entering their home and he doesn’t even know they were his soulmates. Kaito made it _very_ obvious that the two teens were not welcome. The frown, the sharp tone, basically everything.

And it’s driving Tobio insane.

The three of them are settled in the kitchen where his books and copies of Oikawa’s old notes were laid in front of him. Oikawa was sitting in front of Tobio and is teaching something about English; while Tobio was sitting with his back facing the cooking area, trying to absorb the material that the other was teaching. Iwaizumi on the other hand was assembling some sandwiches for them to snack on.

“…do you get it, Tobio-chan?”

“Um… so it’s translated as ‘big brown cat’ and not ‘brown big cat’?”

“Yes, I advise you try to familiarize yourself with the order of adjectives to avoid mistakes.”

“Okay.”

“We’ll take a little break, then we’ll move to Math.”

“Okay.”

And there’s silence. _Again._

The silence continued, only the sound of pencil scratching the surface of the paper and utensils from the cooking area could be heard. Tobio was albeit desperate for some distraction.

Tobio did not wait long because his phone pinged, He checked the notification and saw that it was Atsumu. He had to stop himself from grinning as to not offend the other two and make the situation tenser and more awkward. Tobio noticed Oikawa looking at him and the phone in his hand. He met Oikawa’s gaze and raised an eyebrow in question, his phone sounded another ping and with that, he broke eye contact with Oikawa to read the message.

 _From: Tsumu_ **_❤_ ** **_️_ **

_Tobio-kun! Ya and yer team are joining the Fukurodani group in their training camp, right?_

_And it’s going to be in Tokyo, right?_

After reading the message, Tobio was about to start typing a reply when the plate of sandwiches was placed on the table with a resounding clang. Tobio looked up and saw Iwaizumi looking constipated… and frowny..?

“Is something wrong, Iwaizumi-san?”

“Who’s ‘Tsumu’?”

“Atsumu-san,” Tobio answered focusing his attention back on the phone, this time typing a reply. He missed the look that the other two occupants of the room sent each other.

 **To: Tsumu** **_❤_ ** **_️_ **

**Yes. I’m studying so that I would not fail my tests and be able to go to the camp o(* >ω<*)o**

Almost instantly, a reply came.

 _Um… no offense, Tobio-kun but yer not really the studious type… (_ _￣ー￣；_

Tobio huffed and pouted slightly, and hurriedly typed a reply.

**I’m trying this time!**

**…for volleyball (** **⁍᷄** **⌢** **̻** **⁍᷅ )**

 _LOL! So everything’s for volleyball ʱªʱªʱª (_ _ᕑᗢ_ _ू_ _ᓫ_ _∗)_

**If you’re just going to tease me, I’ll just go back to studying.**

_Okay, sorry! (Ŏ_ _艸Ŏ) There’s this festival in a shrine in Tokyo that I plan to go to, they’re selling this limited-edition fox charm and I’m planning to get some. I’m wondering if ya’d want to accompany me..?_

Tobio paused and re-read the message. Is Atsumu..?

Tobio was startled when someone cleared their throat. He looked up from his phone and saw Oikawa with a strained smile on his face and Iwaizumi sitting beside him, munching on the sandwiches, his face blank.

Right. Tobio totally forgot they were here… oops?

“Tobio-chan, we’re currently studying and I’ll appreciate it if you’ll stop texting.”

Tobio blinked, “But Iwaizumi-san was eating sandwiches? I thought we’re on break?”

Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms with a slight pout, “Well, break’s over!”

…

The tutoring was done for the day and Oikawa and Iwaizumi already left. Tobio was curled up on the couch watching a movie that Atsumu recommended.

The protagonist was a member of a famous band. While performing, the band was wearing a disguise so no one knows what they look like. And it was sort of a love triangle between the protagonist, one of the band members, and a member of another band who is actually the protagonist’s childhood friend.

Tobio was invested in the movie, eyes glued on the screen and silently vibing with the soundtracks playing in the movie when his phone started ringing. Tobio almost fell off the couch, he paused the movie and grabbed his phone.

 _Tsumu_ **_❤_ ** **_️_ ** _is calling…_

Without hesitation, he answered the call, “Hello, Atsumu-san?”

_“Tobio-kun! Ya didn’t reply to my text, ya worried.”_

Oh, he forgot to reply and he promised to not worry the older setter; he’ll blame Oikawa for this, “Sorry, Atsumu-san. Oikawa-san suddenly announced that the study break was over.”

_“Who..?”_

“My soulmates…” Tobio still finds it weird and uncomfortable to directly address Oikawa and Iwaizumi as his soulmates, but it can’t be helped if he was going to describe the Seijoh player to Atsumu. This was the best description he could give that Atsumu would understand.

 _“I see… is that why ya turned down my offer to help?”_ Tobio doesn’t know if he’s imagining it or if he’s projecting but Atsumu sounds jealous?

“Yes, and I think they’re the best choice?”

_“What?! Why?!”_

“No offense, but Osamu-san said you’re not the best student either,” Tobio teased trying to bring back the light atmosphere before the subject of his soulmates was brought up.

“Tobio-kuuun!” Atsumu whined, and Tobio giggle- chuckled. No – Kageyama Tobio does not giggle, “And yer talking to ‘Samu?”

_“Yes, I was surprised when he first texted me.”_

“Where did he even get your number?” Ah. Atsumu was sulking.

Feeling playful and in a jovial mood, “He said he got my number from you? He shared some onigiri recipes and they’re very delicious, papa also said so.” Tobio heard Atsumu squawk in disbelief and cusses aimed at Osamu.

Tobio smiled fondly when his eyes landed on the TV screen, he really should go back to watching, “Anyway, why did you call? I’m watching the movie you recommended.”

_“Oh, the one with the band?”_

“Yes.”

_“What part are ya in?”_

“Then one where the guy and the protagonist in the rain. Come on, I really want to continue watching.”

_“Sheesh, just wanted to talk. No need to be so snappy…but the reason I called was to ask if yer down with the Tokyo thing?”_

Tobio suddenly feels hyper-aware of his surroundings, his palms started sweating. He should really do something about the sweaty palms he’s a setter! The interrupted thought he had earlier came rushing back.

Is Atsumu asking him out? On a date? Him?

Before spiraling down the rabbit hole, Tobio was able to snap out of it and started making excuses. Maybe Atsumu just wants a companion? To not be lonely? It _is_ awkward to go to a festival alone.

“What about Osamu-san or your team or family? They’re not going with you?” Tobio has to make sure, about whatever it is.

_“Yer the one I’m asking though?”_

“I-I meant if it’s just the two of us or..?”

_“…Just the two of us… A date.”_

Tobio.exe has stopped working.

What.

…

Tobio does not remember how the rest of the call went, the movie he was watching was not as interesting anymore. He’s currently faceplanting on the couch, a big blush on his face and neck.

Holy crap.

It. Was. A. Fucking. Date.

Tobio curled up and let out a silent scream. Tobio does not know what to do about the giddy feeling in his chest; trying to ease the excitement and the sudden burst of adrenaline, Tobio started wiggling on the couch, his feet doing some happy spasms.

After calming down, Tobio breathed out. He rolled to his back and was now staring at the ceiling. A date, huh? It doesn’t sound bad and Tobio was very much looking forward to it. Tobio supposes meeting Atsumu was one of the best things that happened to him.

That night, Tobio went to sleep in a good mood. He dreamt of him and Atsumu in a festival, both wearing white and purple lilac patterned yukata and were holding a pair of fox charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was supposed to be about IwaOiKage but I just can't help myself writing some Atsumu and make IwaOi jealous uwu. Kags seems OOC towards the end but when people have crush they just ya know... ;D
> 
> Next chapter would be about IwaOi (probably) Look forward to it and see you on the next one :D
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	15. Wanted (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on inside Hajime's head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been holding off reading the final parts of ORV and finally had the courage to read it today. It broke me ( ´༎ຶㅂ༎ຶ`)

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_-Wanted by Hunter Hayes_

…

The tutoring so far was going well?

Tooru was the one who mainly tutors Tobio while Hajime contributes by making exercise sheets, checking Tobio’s work, and making snacks for the three of them. Hajime thinks that the tutoring part was going well, but there is one thing that was bothering him.

The distance.

And it might have been his fault.

When the tutoring was going on, he’s acting stiff. Hajime does not know what to do with himself, how o speak or interact with his soulmate. Since that night, he had been questioning everything.

If he had done something, anything to keep the bond with Tobio would it have gone differently? Would Tobio not become the King of the Court? Be a student at Aobo Johsai? Keep his friendship with Kunimi and Kindaichi?

Little seeds of doubt and self-loathing were growing in Hajime and it did not feel good. Was this how Tobio felt when they, _he_ rejected the younger?

Tooru on the other hand was acting normal, _albeit too normal._ He was jealous of Tooru since the other was able to interact with Tobio with ease like nothing was wrong. The cheerful tone, the smiles, the teasing, like they were middle schoolers again that had no worries about the world.

And Hajime hates it.

They could have been something more. Not, not this.

Hajime unconsciously started walking on eggshells around Tobio. He did not want to hurt the boy anymore than he did. It had certainly been a wake-up call (more like a punch in the gut) when he saw Tobio texting Atsumu.

Miya fucking Atsumu.

Since the night they talked in the playground, both he and Tooru researched the guy. And Hajime was not happy with what he found out.

The guy was Unmarked, meaning no soulmate stopping Atsumu to pursue a relationship with Tobio. He’s also the top high setter in the nation which had Tooru looking positively murderous. Maybe Tobio has a thing for older setters?

And the contact name.

‘Tsumu’ with a fucking heart.

Hajime was sure that Tooru could feel the waves of jealousy through the bond when Tobio said that he was texting Atsumu, both he and Tooru shared a look.

They have to make their move soon.

…

That night, Hajime and Tooru sat down to talk.

“What should we do?”

Tooru hummed, fiddling with a volleyball while sitting on the floor of Hajime’s bedroom, “We could start with being more proactive?”

Hajime sighed, “How? I caught a glimpse of Tobio’s phone. He saved Miya’s contact with a heart, with a heart Tooru!” Hajime walked to where Tooru is and plopped down next to the other, “Are we too late?”

Tooru started to frown, putting down the volleyball Tooru leaned his head on Hajime’s shoulders and grabbed Hajime’s hand, and started playing with it.

They stayed silent for a while, different thoughts running on their minds.

Maybe approaching Tobio all this time had been a bad idea? The boy was happier and seemed to have moved on from them. Maybe going back to Tobio’s life was just hurting their youngest instead.

Hajime was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Tooru pinch his arm. Flinching, he turned to Tooru who was looking worried.

“Iwa-chan, what did we say about dark thoughts?” Tooru’s tone was playful but behind it, Hajime could hear the worry on the other’s voice.

“Sorry,” Hajime mumble looking to the side to avoid Tooru’s gaze.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hajime shook his head.

Tooru was about to say more but, “Hajime, Tooru! Dinner’s ready!”

…

It was Monday meaning, no volleyball training for Seijoh. They were dismissed early and Hajime and Tooru had some time before the tutoring session. They both decided to go to Karasuno to pick up their youngest and do some planning on what they should do next.

Both Seijoh players chose to sit on the back of the bus to have some sort of privacy. Since the talk in Hajime’s bedroom, Tooru took the time to think of what they could do to bond and get to know Tobio better. Hajime did not want to admit it but they know next to nothing about the boy outside of volleyball.

Tooru showed some options to Hajime and they were able to narrow it down to two. Going to a beach or an amusement park. Hajime had reservations about going to the beach. Tooru wanted to go to the beach, while Hajime wanted to go to the amusement park.

“Won’t this make Tobio uncomfortable?” Hajime asked as he looked over the brochure about Tsukihama Beach advertising an event that would take place on the weekend.

“What do you mean, Iwa-chan?”

“I mean going to a beach without anything much to do as a distraction might not be a good idea,” Tooru raised a brow. For someone so socially adept, Tooru was slow at times, “I meant this would force us to intera-“

“This was what asking out Tobio-chan all about,” Tooru was confused. Didn’t they agreed to be proactive to catchup on Miya and maybe have their contacts saved with a heart as well?

Hajime sighed, “This is hard… um, what I meant is that going to the beach might make things worse. Tutoring Tobio in his house was getting us nowhere. Didn’t you sense the awkwardness and the tension around? Now imagine that but we’re on a beach. And knowing Tobio, he might not want to go with us. Or, or if he _does_ come what would we do? Swim the whole time? Beach volleyball? Walk around? I think a beach trip is too early for us…”

Hajime was pretty sure he was rambling but he didn’t care. Once he got started, he just can’t stop and, in his mind, he’s sure he was presenting valid points and was hoping that Tooru would reconsider the beach trip.

Hajime’s words were put to a stop when he heard Tooru chuckle. He whipped his head ready to smack the other because this was serious! Every step, every single thing they do could blow up on their faces!

“Calm down, Iwa-chan. You’re really cute when you get like thi-“

“Shut up or I’ll smack you,” Hajime huffed, crossing his arms, and turning away ~~to pout~~.

“Okay, okay. We’ll go to the amusement park.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Okay.”

…

Maybe they should have just waited on the playground near Tobio’s house because Karasuno was looking very scary right now, and Hajime is honestly fearing for his and Tooru’s life at the moment.

“What brings you here today, Oikawa-kun? Iwaizumi-kun?” Karasuno’s captain, Sawamura asked with a smile that was as fake as the smiles Tooru throws at his fangirls. But scarier.

“Hello, captain-kun! We’re here for Tobio-chan today,” Tooru replied, plastering on a smile as well.

Both captains were having a staredown (or was it smile down?) and Hajime did not want anything to do with it. Hajime turned and saw Karasuno’s vice-captain, Sugawara walking up to them with a smile as well. Oh my god.

Sugawara’s approach was put to a halt when Tobio’s head popped out behind Sugawara and Hajime was thankful. He didn’t want to die early at the hands of Tobio’s senior. Or teammates.

Hajime did not miss the look everyone from Karasuno was giving them, but he won’t retaliate. He knows they deserved it and Hajime would take every dirty look and scorn that Karasuno would throw at them. It was the least that he could do.

“What are you doing here, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san?”

“To pick you up of course!” Tooru said with a grin, breaking eye contact with Sawamura.

“Why? Don’t you have practice?”

“We have Mondays off,” Hajime answered, adjusting the bag strap on his shoulder.

“That’s such a waste!”

Tooru was about to reply when Sawamura cleared his throat gathering the attention of everyone present, “Why are you picking up Kageyama?”

“We’re tutoring him. Something about needing to pass the exams to join your Tokyo training camp?” Hajime replied, meeting Sawamura’s gaze.

Sawamura had a look on his face that Hajime could not describe. Worry? Hesitance?

“I see. Is that true, Kageyama?”

Tobio nodded, “Yes. They offered to help and I accepted.”

Sawamura was silent for a while, scanning the two ~~trespassers~~ visitors.

After a while Sawamura nodded and said, “Get cleaned up, Kageyama,” Hajime saw that Tobio was about to protest but Sawamura beat him to it, “You wouldn’t want to make Oikawa-kun and Iwaizumi-kun wait, right?” Tobio suddenly had a blank look on his face, his eyes resembling a dead fish.

“Right?” Tobio nodded and practically scrambled to get to the club room, leaving Hajime and Tooru alone with the crows.

Crap.

Once Tobio was gone, Sawamura turned to the two Seijoh players and, when did Karasuno surround them? What the hell?

Hajime could feel the back of his neck get cold, sweat forming on his temples. He could also feel Tooru start getting nervous as well. Would they beat them up? Hajime was strong but he was not sure if he could take on 13 or so people all at once.

Adrenaline was pumping into his body. Fight or flight responses going on an overdrive.

“What do you plan to do with Kageyama?” Both he and Tooru turned to Sugawara who had a cold look on his face.

“We…we wanted to make it right with him,” Tooru answered, meeting the other setter’s gaze.

“You’re not playing with him, are you?!” The bald player, Tanaka(?) growled at the two, his hands forming into fists, and was about to stomp his way to them if it weren’t for another member yanking on Tanaka’s collar.

“No, our intentions are clean. We just really want to make amends with Tobio,” Hajime replied with conviction.

“Ho, first name basis with the King?” Both Hajime and Tooru turned to the source and saw the blond middle blocker with a sneer on his face, “Aren’t you being overly familiar with him, even though you rejected him?”

Hajime could see Tooru scowl, and he could also feel his own mood souring fast. He was about to retort when Tobio suddenly walked up to them with a puzzled look, “What are you guys doing?”

“Nothing,” The blond middle blocker shrugged and walked back as if nothing happened.

“Yamayama-kun, I think your kneepads were dangling on the basketball hoop,” Karasuno’s number 10, Hinata called to Tobio who had an indignant look on his face.

“Dumbass, you took my kneepads! I swear I took it with me!” Tobio huffed and entered the gym to retrieve the kneepads.

“Now, Oikawa-kun, Iwaizumi-kun, I cannot say for sure whether your intentions with Kageyama are as clean as you claimed but know that may God help you because the volleyball club would not let it go if you ever hurt Kageyama. Are we clear?” Sugawara said, looking both at him and Tooru in the eye.

“Yes,” They nodded and Tobio walked back to them huffing it and mumbling about Hinata being a dumbass, and would spike a ball to his head if he kept it up.

…

They were now back inside Tobio’s house this time, munching on some pork buns they bought on the Sakanoshita Store, which turned out to be run by Tobio’s coach. They were taking a short break before starting their studies and hype themselves before asking Tobio out.

They continued eating in silence when Tooru broke the silence by clearing his throat. Hajime held back a wince when Tooru elbowed him to the side, he turned to look at Tooru who was urging him with his eyes. 

Hajime meanwhile, had a panicked look. He’s not ready! What does he say? Should he just come out with it? Hajime turned to look at Tobio who had a puzzled look on his face, his head tilting slightly to the side.

Adorable.

Hajime cleared his throat, “Uh… Kageyama, we’re just wondering if you have anything to do this weekend?”

“…None? Wait, I was planning to binge-watch this series…” Tobio mumbled, his lower lip jutting out. Is he doing that unconsciously? Why is his soulmate so cute? Focus, Hajime, focus.

“I-I see… um, we sort of got some tickets for t-the amusement park?” Hajime’s face, neck, and ears feel so hot right now. He was sure he had a massive blush on his face.

“Oh, you’re going to the amusement park? Hope you guys have fun..?”

“NO!” Hajime cried out slamming his hands on the table and standing up. Both Tobio and Tooru flinched in surprise.

“I-uh… what I meant… help,” Hajime gave up and turned to Tooru, who had an amused look on his face. Tobio just looked lost.

“That was painful to watch,” Tooru teased with a small laugh. Hajime let out a weak ‘shut up’

“Is something wrong with Iwaizumi-san?” Hajime was so embarrassed he just buried his face in his hands.

“What Iwa-chan was trying to say is, if you’d like to join us?” Tooru said with a soft smile on his face, but Hajime was not fooled. He could feel the other’s nervousness through their bond.

“Oh…”

Crap, crap, crap! Tobio would say no, didn’t he? Who would want to spend time with the person who rejected you? Hajime suddenly felt stupid for even thinking that making amends with Tobio would be so easy. Hoping that Tobio would agree if asked ou-

“Okay.”

What?

Hajime raised his head, and was met with Tobio’s amused look, “I said okay.”

Did he say that out loud?

“Really?” Hajime felt like a kid on Christmas morning. The giddy feeling on his chest washed away all his worries and insecurities from earlier. The dark thoughts he had left his mind as well. How could one word have such an effect on him?

“Really.”

Hajime grinned, “Okay.”

“Well now that was out of the way, let’s start studying. Tobio-chan, did you answer the exercise sheets from yesterday?”

Tobio avoided eye contact.

“Tobio-chan!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tha chapter was getting long so I split it into two hahaha :D This was the first chapter that was fully Iwa-centric (yay!)
> 
> Please understand that Iwa-chan is insecure and unsure of things he does. I see him as overly emotional and impulsive, though not as obvious as Tooru.  
> It's usually the strong people who always have dark stuff going on; the anxiety and dark thoughts was eating him up, and felt like maybe what he was doing is a big mistake, Iwa-chan is bby. I did not mean to make him come off as asshole-y or ungrateful of the chance given to him. I promise things would be better the next chapters.
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	16. Wanted (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IwaOiKage in a theme park date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, it would be an Oikawa-centric chapter so yay! >v<

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_-Wanted by Hunter Hayes_

…

Tooru was buzzing with excitement.

Today is the D-Day. Their first date with Tobio!

The rest of the week both he and Hajime were in a good mood. Their skin was clear, their crops were watered, the whole drill. Tooru was aware that his teammates were weirded out by him and Hajime but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It’s not like it was hurting their team dynamic, so it’s fine.

When they asked out Tobio on Monday, they’ve been so worried and nervous. Hajime, who rarely lost his cool succumbed to the pressure and become a hot mess. Tooru was sure Tobio found the display amusing that’s why he agreed, but he’ll take it.

Hajime was on overdrive for the rest of the week and Tooru was very amused and found it cute. Tooru even saw a scrap of paper with messy handwriting that lists the itinerary for the weekend. He also saw Hajime buy a magazine guide.

Soon, it was already Sunday and Tooru was observing the outfit he chose to wear for the day. He’s wearing a white shirt with azure stripes, black fitted jeans, a pair of red Chuck Taylor All-Stars, and to complete the look, he wore a thin blue cardigan coat.

He was fixing his hair and doing skin-care when his mother called that Hajime was already waiting downstairs. Tooru gave himself a once-over and when he deemed that he looked fine, he walked out of his room.

He went down to the genkan where Hajime was waiting and he was wearing, baby blue sweater shirt, gray jeans, and a pair of white Converse Jack Purcell. They both bought it last time they went shopping for volleyball shoes, they had some extra so they decided to splurge a little bit. And for that, Tooru was thankful because they have something decent to wear on a date with Tobio.

Tooru put on his shoes and called out that they were leaving.

The three of them decided to meet up by the gates of the theme park. When Tooru and Hajime reached their destination, they bought three tickets. They settled on a bench near the entrance to wait for Tobio to arrive. They agreed to meet at 10:00 and it had been 10 minutes since then.

Tooru was starting to get worried. Did Tobio change his mind? Did he not want to go after all? Or something came up? Tooru was startled out of his musings when Hajime smacked him in the back of his head.

“Stop that, you’re making me nervous…”

“Sorry.”

They waited in silence and when it was already 10:24, Tooru was ready to bombard the younger with texts and calls. He was about to act on it when a shadow loomed over them. Both he and Hajime looked up and saw Tobio panting with an apologetic look.

Tobio was wearing a navy blue sweater shirt, faded denim pants, and a pair of black Salvatore Ferragamo low-top sneakers. Tooru found himself not able to tear his eyes away, and Tobio shifted uncomfortably.

“Sorry, I got on the wrong bus. Had to run back,” Tobio said as he rolled up the sleeves of his sweater shirt slightly.

“I-It’s fine… we weren’t waiting that long.” Tooru heard Hajime stuttered out as he stood up and dusted off his pants.

“Shall we go inside?”

…

“I think I need to sit down a bit…” Tobio mumbled as he stumbled out of the Corkscrew.

Tooru snorted as he put an arm around Tobio’s waist to help him, “I didn’t know Tobio-chan could get motion sickness easily,” Tooru teased and was rewarded by the sight of Tobio pouting.

God help him.

Tooru could feel his knees go weak, and was suddenly aware that Tobio was draped over him and he had an arm around the younger’s waist. Tooru sent a look to Hajime who was scowling, jealousy flooding the bond.

“Shittykawa, go buy some water for Kageyama,” Hajime barked out as he helped Tobio settled down a bench nearby.

“But, Iwa-chaaaan,” Tooru whined. Tooru was having fun teasing Hajime and rubbing the fact that he got close with Tobio. But he supposes he could let Hajime spend some time with Tobio.

“Fineee,” Tooru said walking to a nearby store.

When he got back, he saw Tobio’s head leaning on Hajime’s shoulder, while Hajime has an arm around the other and was rubbing soothing circles on Tobio’s arm. Tooru took out his phone and snapped a photo of it.

“I got some water and bought us some donuts; this is a must-eat if you’re here!” Tooru said as he started handing out water bottles and donuts.

After eating, and resting for a while, they’re now lining up to ride the Balloon Race, a calmer ride compared to the Corkscrew from earlier. When it was their turn, they chose to seat on the blue hot air balloon. The theme park staff secured that the lock was in place and went to the next balloon.

“How’re you feeling, Kageyama?” Hajime asked as he crossed his legs and stared at Tobio with a worried look.

“I’m fine, thanks to the water and donuts.”

“Just that?” Hajime asked raising a brow.

“And thanks for letting me lean on your shoulders,” Tobio answered with a slight blush, Hajime sent Tooru a smug look who sighed and shook his head a little.

It seems that Tooru had unintentionally woke up Hajime’s competitive spirit. Tooru thinks it’s a good thing, at least Hajime would be more relaxed and less stiff around Tobio.

After riding the Balloon Race, the three of them rode other rides like the Coffee Cup and Paratrooper. Soon, it was time for lunch.

Tooru found out that Tobio likes curry and had 2 portions. At first, Tobio insisted on buying them lunch because they had paid for his ticket but Tooru and Hajime did not let him. Hajime had to physically restrain Tobio while Tooru paid for their food.

Toru got himself tempura soba, while Hajime got a beef bowl. Tobio insisted to at least buy them drinks and both he and Hajime had to give in when Tobio started pouting. When Tobio got back, he got three large juices, Takoyaki, and grilled onigiri.

“I thought you’re just going to buy drinks?” Hajime questioned with a resigned look on his face.

“It’s not fair you have to pay for everything.”

“But we’re the one who asked you ou-?!” Hajime stopped mid-sentence when Tobio just went and shoved a piece of grilled onigiri on the wing spiker’s mouth.

“Just eat,” Tobio pouted as he took a piece of Takoyaki for himself.

Tooru looked at the scene with fond eyes.

…

After eating, they rested for a while and decided to try the Go-Kart. They found out there was no line, so they were accommodated immediately. Tobio would be riding with Hajime in a 2-seater cart because the younger do not know how to drive yet. Hajime and Tobio debated about what color of the cart they’ll choose, Tobio wanted yellow, while Hajime wanted the green one.

Tooru had a hunch why Hajime was so against riding a yellow cart, it was the same color as Miya’s hair. Tooru scoffed internally at the thought and walked up to a blue cart. In the end, Hajime won ~~because he would be the one driving~~ , and Tooru discreetly sent a thumbs up to Hajime who returned it with a nod.

“Loser buys us ice cream!” Tooru declared as they fastened their seatbelts, and put on a helmet.

“I think I did nothing but eating the whole day,” Tobio mumbled, as he tried to remember how to drive the cart.

“That’s the point,” Hajime grinned as he started the engine.

“I think Tobio-chan is just afraid to lose,” Tooru said teasingly, sending a playful glance towards the younger setter.

“I will not lose! Well, Iwaizumi-san won’t!” Tobio huffed as he fastened his seatbelt, and put on his helmet as well.

The park staff raised a black and white checkered flag and called out, “Ready. One, two, three, go!”

The two teens stepped on the accelerator and revved past the park staff. If Tooru says so himself, he was a pretty good driver and was currently in the lead. However, that lead disappeared when they rounded the second curve.

“Not so smug now, Oikawa-san?” Tobio called out with a smirk, as Hajime switched gears and drove past Tooru.

Tooru meanwhile was distracted when Tobio called out to him. Did Tobio just tease him? Tooru shivered and could feel his heartbeat accelerate. Crap, he was getting excited. Tooru grinned and accelerated as well.

In the end, Hajime won by a few seconds.

Tobio grinned and laughed about something Hajime said and started rambling about something with grand gestures, his blue eyes sparkling with uncontained excitement. Hajime grinned and ruffled the other boy’s hair.

Tooru would gladly empty his wallet to buy the entire stock of ice cream just to see both of his soulmates like that.

…

After eating ice cream, they tried the Trampoline, Sky Jet, and other rides. They also played some arcade games, and with a combined effort by the three of them, they won a big stuffed crow that oddly resembles Tobio. They let Tobio have it. Hajime bought some keychains for the three of them and had their photos taken in a purikara booth.

Tobio looked like he was having fun and both Tooru and Hajime were relieved. Going to the amusement park was the right decision after all.

They visited the Mystery House as well and watching Tobio lose his shit was funny ~~, Tooru had it on video~~. They played around some more and soon it was time to go.

They offered to treat Tobio to dinner but the other declined because his father would be going home soon and need to prepare for dinner. They understood and settled to accompanying Tobio home.

The bus ride was quiet, everyone tired from the fun, activity-filled day. Tobio sat between Tooru and Hajime, and the young setter was fast asleep. Tooru laced his fingers with Tobio’s right hand, while Hajime laced his fingers with Tobio’s left hand. Both Tooru and Hajime shared a look and squeezed Tobio’s hands.

They reached Tobio’s home and watched the boy enter the house. At the last minute, Tobio turned and gave them a sweet smile.

“Thanks, I had fun today.”

With those final words, Tobio entered the house leaving Tooru and Hajime with wide eyes and open mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took some time to write because I had to do some research :D  
> The theme park they went to was based to the one existing in Sendai, Miyagi, the park was called Yagiyama Benyland. I glossed over some parts like the rides and stuff because I'm not sure of the system on how theme parks in Japan worked so I applied some from where I'm from :D Here's their website if you want to check it out: https://www.benyland.com/index.html
> 
> This chapter was not sponsored by anyone though hahaha
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	17. Beautiful Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Kageyama family things.

_Before you cross the street_

_Take my hand_

_Life is what happens to you_

_While you're busy making other plans_

_-Beautiful Boy by John Lennon_

…

Tobio was absentmindedly tossing the salad to mix the dressing well, the events of the whole day replaying his mind. This was the last of the dinner he was making. For tonight’s dinner, they’ll have some rice, hamburger steak, sunny-side-up egg, and some salad.

At first, Tobio was reluctant to agree with Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s offer. He thought that it would be too awkward and he’ll ruin the atmosphere by just being there, but when he looked at Iwaizumi…

The elder, although embarrassed looked very earnest. He found the scene amusing, that the confident senior he known was nowhere to be found and was left with a stuttering, blushing mess. In the end, it was Oikawa who finished what Iwaizumi planned to say. He considered declining but observing the two, something pulled him in and before he knew it, he already agreed.

Tobio was surprised by his own actions. But maybe, spending time with the two outside of tutoring would help improve the atmosphere, and Tobio had not been wrong.

This morning, he really accidentally rode on the wrong bus and had to run back when the bus went in a different direction than he intended. When he arrived, he scanned the surroundings and found Oikawa and Iwaizumi sitting on a bench near the entrance. He considered walking up to them immediately but decided to stay back.

He let some time pass to observe and saw the two start to get agitated.

Huh.

So, they really wanted him there?

Tobio saw Oikawa bring out his phone and he was sure that the elder would waste no time flooding him with messages and calls. Not wanting for that to happen, he left his spot and walked up to them, pretending to be winded.

And wow.

It was a good thing he decided to pretend to be winded because his breath was knocked out of him. Tobio did not want to admit it but they looked very handsome.

Soon, they went inside and their outing started.

And it was one of his best memories.

When he decided to join the two, he expected to be out of place and be the third wheel but they spent the whole day playing around, trying out the different rides, playing arcade games. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were very considerate of him. Always making sure that Tobio was not left out, always engaging him with mindless chatter, and always making sure that at least one of them would always be with Tobio.

When they rode the Go-Kart, it was funny seeing Iwaizumi and Oikawa not-so-subtlety try to get Tobio to ride with them. In the end, they decide with a coin toss and Iwaizumi looked like he won the lottery. 

Even when they entered the Mystery House. He was very embarrassed he lost his shit inside the facility ~~but it was very scary okay?!~~ But Oikawa let Tobio cling to him and did not leave him behind.

All in all, it was a really fun day. The bus ride home was quiet and calm, all three of them were spent playing around the whole day. He was seated between the two and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. He had to stop the jolt that traveled his body when Oikawa and Iwaizumi laced their fingers with his and squeezed. 

He felt complete. Content.

They stayed like that until they had reached their destination, having Oikawa shake him ‘awake’. They continued their journey in silence, basking in the afternoon sunlight. When they reached Tobio’s home, he decided to just enter the house without a word, as to not break the silence between the three of them.

But he knew better.

Without a second thought, Tobio turned and smiled at them, _“Thanks, I had fun today.”_

…

“I think the salad was over-tossed?”

Tobio blinked and turned to the source of the voice, “Papa?”

“I called out that I was home but you didn’t answer, is something wrong?”

“Nothing, just thinking…”

Kaito stared at Tobio who looked at him with a slight tilt to his head. Kaito sighed and smiled, “Okay, what’s for dinner?”

“Hamburger steak with egg and salad.”

After the table was set, both father and son sat down and uttered a soft ‘itadakimasu’ and started eating. They started eating in silence before Kaito decided to break the silence by asking a question.

“How did it go?”

“It’s nice… they’re nice…” Tobio continued to eat choosing to ignore the look his father is sending him.

“Okay,” Kaito sighed as he took a bite of the salad, “About Tokyo, you’re going? With Atsumu-kun?”

Tobio coughed. Right!

“How did you know about that? I didn’t ask yet?” Is his dad a psychic?

“Atsumu-kun called me to ask for permission before asking you out. I must say I was impressed,” Kaito grinned.

“You talk to him?!” Tobio asked with wide eyes, feeling mortified with the idea of his papa and Atsumu being buddy-buddy.

“Sometimes, he once told me about the secret deals about the lemon squares on that café, it was a game-changer,” Kaito said nodding in satisfaction.

“You’re going right?” Tobio groaned and let out a quiet ‘yes’, “Great! So how do we go about the schedule?”

“Um… Training camp is only over the weekend and the team would go back after lunch? I think that’s the time I’ll meet Atsumu-san…”

“Did you ask for permission from your teachers?”

Tobio shook his head, “Not yet.”

“Okay, I’ll call. I have clinic hours in the hospital we went to during the weekend, I’ll pick you up from the camp then we’ll go from there, okay?”

“Okay.”

And they continued to eat, Kaito with a small smile on his face, and Tobio feeling a bit conflicted.

…

Dinner was done and Kaito was now sitting in his office reviewing some files for the upcoming board meeting. Well, he’s _trying_ to review the files. His mind can’t help but wonder about his son’s soulmates. Kaito knows that Tobio thinks he was doing a good job hiding the fact that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were his soulmates.

But Kaito knows, he always knew.

When his son was 12, he always talks about the two, it was what had always come out of his mouth when asked about practice. Hell, Kaito could see that his son practically worships the ground those two walked on.

Although that one time, the time Kaito would very much like to forget – his son went home looking very lost and heartbroken when asked if he was okay; Tobio started bawling, howling. Kaito felt as if his heart was being stabbed hundreds, thousands of times. To see his son crying breaks him.

He wasn’t able to protect his son.

And it hurts him.

After that night, Tobio stopped talking about Oikawa and Iwaizumi. And Kaito knew why. He wanted to lash out, lash out at the two, scream why they did that to his son. To his awkward, sweet son who did nothing but adore them.

But he held back, he swallowed the bitter feelings welling up his chest. Tobio did not want to talk about it so he wouldn’t. Instead, Kaito poured his efforts to Tobio, to make his son feel loved and cared for.

But it wasn’t enough.

His father’s death – Tobio’s grandfather, had been a big blow for the both of them. Kaito just wanted to give in, but he had to remain strong. For both him and Tobio.

He doesn’t know how many times he heard Tobio sob quietly in the dead of the night, the times he saw Tobio disoriented and just stare into nothingness. The temper his son had, the coping mechanism Tobio developed to hide all the pain and hurt he was feeling.

Then that one game on his son’s third year happened. The nickname his teammates gave him, the shackle that tied his son down. The abandonment.

Kaito considered making Tobio stop playing volleyball. Although it was his father’s beloved sport, a legacy he left behind for Tobio, the sport had brought nothing but pain to Tobio. He had considered talking with the boy, but he doesn’t know how to. Volleyball was all he has left to focus on, probably the only thing that was keeping Tobio together.

Kaito didn’t want to admit it but he’s not enough, he would never be enough for Tobio. He was Tobio’s father, someone who should love and protect him but both of those was not enough for the boy.

He failed to protect Tobio, he failed to keep Tobio from straying with his love. Maybe, he was the cause of his son’s downfall.

But maybe, volleyball had also been the saving grace for both of them.

Because of volleyball, Tobio was able to meet Karasuno and from his son’s stories, they were wonderful friends. Because of volleyball, Tobio met Atsumu. Since those two started talking, Tobio had been happier, more alive than Tobio had been the past three years.

The gleam in his son’s eyes that he thought was forever gone was back.

And Kaito could never be more thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, so Kaito was helping plan AtsuKage date :D I'm not sure how hospitals and doctors work in Japan, but where I'm from doctors and specialists sometimes work in clinics with different hospitals in fixed schedules and time slots. 
> 
> Tbh, this chapter totally took a different turn. I was not expecting to write Kaito's POV, but I think it went well? Seeing some of Kaito's thoughts, we're now able to understand why he acts that way around IwaOi and why he was hostile to the two. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed and see you on the next one! <3
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	18. You Have More Friends Than You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yacchan is here!

_You have more friends than you know_

_Some who surround you_

_Some you are destined to meet_

_You'll have more love in your life_

_-You Have More Friends Than You Know by Jeff Marx_

…

Yachi Hitoka was something.

One day, Kiyoko-san arrived in the gym with the girl in tow. Tobio found out that she was a first-year as well and she is… a very nervous person.

When the members of the club crowded the door to greet her, poor Yachi-san looked like she’s going to have an aneurysm. Tobio sort of understood, he might not look like it but being surrounded by people you don’t know is pretty scary. Kiyoko-san asked them to back up and give Yachi-san space and to not approach her carelessly until she got used to being around them.

Another thing that Tobio found out about Yachi-san is she is very smart. She’s from Class 5! All first-years had self-study so Hinata decided to drag Tobio to go to Tsukishima’s class to teach them, ~~not that Tobio needed to.~~

Since Tsukishima woke up that day and chose to be a dick, he of course refused. Saying that he only agreed to teach before and after club activities. Hinata begrudgingly gave up; thank goodness for Yamaguchi, he informed that two that Yachi-san was in the class next door and that she was pretty smart. Yamaguchi suggested if they can ask her.

Dumbass Hinata found the suggestion genius and proceeded to drag Tobio. Why he didn’t smack the other yet was beyond him. Tobio finds the plan ridiculous. They’ll just scare Yachi-san by barging in her classroom, Tobio was sure Yachi-san would panic about their names when they haven’t introduced themselves yet.

He knows because he was like that. Tobio was bad with names and he can’t remember how many times he got in trouble for it.

And Tobio had not been wrong.

Tobio could see the color leave Yachi-san’s face when Hinata called out to her and then proceeded to talk about Tsukishima refusing to teach them, and he’s wondering if she could teach them instead?

Tobio wanted to smack Dumbass Hinata, can’t he see that Yachi-san was panicking?! Maybe sensing Tobio’s intentions or seeing Yachi-san’s face, Hinata proceeded to introduce himself and Tobio.

Another thing Tobio found out about Yachi-san is that she apologizes for the smallest things, and voices out her thoughts ~~although unintentionally.~~

For some reason, Hinata was able to persuade Yachi-san to teach them, and while in the middle of teaching them Yachi-san somehow got the thought that Hinata was not a regular which had the boy squawking in disbelief. 

Yachi-san apologized and lamented that she unintentionally judged someone because of their appearance. Tobio liked that. It just means that Yachi-san was trying to become a better person who does not judge others before knowing them.

…

During afternoon practice, Hinata bounded to Yachi-san screaming about being able to correctly answer 1/3 of the questions they had, all thanks to Yachi-san’s teaching. Tobio silently agreed. Although he was being tutored by Oikawa and Iwaizumi, having another first-year teach the material was different. It was more relatable and less intimidating than having an upperclassman teach the material.

Both Hinata and Yachi-san cheered, the latter was taken aback when Hinata suddenly offered that she becomes the manager. Tobio also hopes she would. She’s nice.

The most shocking thing Tobio found out for the day was that Yachi-san was soulmates with Yamaguchi Tadashi.

It happened in the middle of practice, the ball was hurtling towards Yachi-san but Hinata ran and was able to bump it back to the court in time. When that particular set ended, Yamaguchi approached her to apologize because he was the reason why the ball was coming her way in the first place.

Yachi-san did not know what to do, she began stammering that it was fine and she was not hurt. This obviously triggered Yamaguchi’s own panic, the freckled boy began to get flustered and started apologizing profusely. Tobio did not know when it happened, but it became an apologizing fest between the two and Tobio found the scene funny.

Suddenly, Nishinoya-san rolling thundered, and he took down Tanaka-san who bumped to Yamaguchi who then bumped to Yachi-san. Thankfully, Yamaguchi was able to regain both his and Yachi-san’s balance. He can’t say the same about Tanaka-san who was groaning on the ground.

When Tobio turned to look at the two other first-years, what he saw looks like it came out of a shojo manga. Yamaguchi had his arm around Yachi-san's waist while the other had an arm on Yamaguchi’s shoulder to support herself. When they both snapped out of the shock, they quickly let go of each other and started apologizing to each other again.

What came as a shocker though was when the two both cried out in pain. Yamaguchi winced as he pressed on his side, and Yachi-san crouched down to clutch her left ankle

Oh.

The team congratulated the newly formed soulmate couple, who were both blushing messes. They decided to leave two alone for the rest of the afternoon and allowed them to leave early to get to know each other.

Tobio was glad that Yachi-san was paired with Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi with Yachi-san. Although they were awkward and nervous persons, Tobio knows they’re good people.

The next day, Yamaguchi and Yachi-san announced that they decided to take things slow and not jump into a relationship just yet. He then asked if Yachi-san could continue attending practices which the captain and coach agreed to.

…

Tobio does not know when it happened but Yachi-san was now a trainee manager for the team! Tobio suspected that Hinata had something to do with it because both of them started talking about Villager B and how they’re also useful and could fight.

Yachi-san also decided to take him and Hinata under her wing and made it her mission to help them with their studies and Tobio was thankful for it.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa also saw the drastic improvement in Tobio and praised him for it. Tobio could feel something in his stomach, but he does not know what it is. He just hopes that it was not a stomach bug. That would get in the way of his volleyball, and he does not want that.

…

Tobio also found out that Yachi-san is not only smart but is also good at arts. She made a poster for the club to help solicit funds to help with the finances in the coming Tokyo camp. Tobio concluded that Yachi-san was a very nice person and he would not hesitate to commit a crime if someone hurt her.

Trying to repay Yachi-san’s efforts for the club and for helping him with his studies, he asked Yamaguchi what food does Yachi-san likes.

That situation was a hot mess.

It had not been a good idea to suddenly corner Yamaguchi in the back of the gym and to trap him on the wall. Although they were almost the same height, Yamaguchi cowered and began to get flustered under the intense scowl Tobio wore, ~~Tobio was not aware he was scowling~~.

Tobio was about to open his mouth when Yachi-san suddenly rounded the corner with a clipboard in her hand. When she saw her soulmate being pinned to the wall by Tobio, she dropped her clipboard and gasped loudly. Hearing the gasp, both boys turned and saw Yachi-san who was blushing and had her eyes opened wide.

“I-I didn’t mean to interrupt! I’M SORRY!” Yachi-san cried out, shaking like a leaf. She tried to pick up the clipboard but all sense of coordination left her body and ended up plopping to the ground.

“Huh?” Tobio tilted his head. Interrupt what?

“Y-Yacchan, this is not what it looks like!” Yamaguchi squeaked out, his face red. Tobio stared at the two when it finally clicked.

“Th-That’s right! It’s not what it looks like,” Tobio quickly removed himself, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks as well.

“Then why are you pinning Yamaguchi-kun? A-Aren’t you guys going to k-kiss?” Yachi-san’s eyes are glossed over and her cheeks were very red. Tobio was scared that she might faint.

“I was just asking Yamaguchi what snack you like?” Tobio offered weakly, defeat in his tone and face.

“Eh?” Both Yamaguchi and Yachi-san were shocked.

“Why are you shocked too?” Tobio huffed as he narrowed his eyes at Yamaguchi.

“You just pinned on the wall out of nowhere. I thought I made you mad or something…” Yamaguchi answered sheepishly as he put his hand behind the back of his neck, “Why are you asking?”

“I wanted to thank Yachi-san for helping me study and for the poster…” Tobio answered pouting slightly. ~~He does not know he was pouting, and both Yamaguchi and Yachi-san found it endearing~~.

“…Fugashi, I like fugashi,” Yachi-san answered with a shy smile on her face.

When afternoon practice was done, Tobio, Yamaguchi, and Yachi-san stopped by the convenience store to buy snacks. The team was shocked by it but it was a very welcome development. Tobio found out that Yamaguchi likes soft, floppy fries; this knowledge was stored in Tobio’s head and would be used for future reference. 

That day, Tobio was late for the tutoring with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He met up with the two on the playground near his house and Oikawa was a bit sulky but Tobio paid it no mind, he was in a good mood. As they continued to walk to his house, they passed by a house and Tobio saw a rose bush with yellow rose buds in the neighbor’s backyard.

Tobio thinks he just made two new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although they have different ways of expressing their emotions, I feel that at a certain level, Tobio could connect with Yachi. And I head-canon that Blueberry is ready to fight anyone who hurts Yacchan and vice versa uwu. For Tsukki stans, he needs more character development before being openly friendly with Kags but he's also ready to throw hands if needed (with Yamaguchi persuading him) I am living for first-year squad friendship uwu
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	19. Stop Stop It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last tutoring session (for now) between IwaOiKage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was cringing so hard when I wrote this. Bye.

_Stop it, you're driving me crazy_

_Stop it, I can't take it anymore_

_Stop it, please stop baby stop it_

_Stop it, please stop please stop it_

_-Stop Stop It by GOT7_

…

After they went to a theme park, the atmosphere between Tobio, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi improved. There were still awkwardness and slight tension but they were able to talk more comfortably, ~~though it was Oikawa that was doing most of the talking~~.

The same evening after they date-not-date, Oikawa made a chat including the three of them and flooded the chat with the photos taken during the day. The chat also served as a three-way communication between them.

At first, Tobio just opens the chat and reads, he never replied. But when Oikawa suddenly called him out for it, he started talking more. Tobio had discovered that Oikawa is a memer? Tobio’s not sure if it was the correct term. Every topic, every chat, Oikawa always has a meme for it.

And Oikawa has taken it as a personal offense when Tobio admitted that he doesn’t know what a meme is. From then on, the older setter made it his personal mission to teach Tobio meme culture. Iwaizumi on the other hand, left the chat when Oikawa started flooding the chat with memes to ‘educate’ Tobio about it.

Tobio added him back.

If he was going to suffer, so does Iwaizumi.

…

Today was the last day of the tutoring, and tomorrow would be the exams. If Tobio says so himself Oikawa and Iwaizumi were better teachers than the ones at school. Oikawa made sure to thoroughly teach the material while Iwaizumi prepared various exercises that help Tobio apply the knowledge and see which ones he was having trouble with.

The two also shared some tips and shortcuts to use when studying and using volleyball to help Tobio absorb the material better. In memorization, they used their old signals in middle school to associate the material with. They also used some of their old plays to help Tobio tackle math problems. They read volleyball rule books written in English to hone Tobio’s grammar, spelling, and translation skills. They even used volleyball positions as characters to understand literature!

If anything, Tobio was ready to take on the exams.

Tobio was finishing the last of his exercise sheets when he glanced at the clock and saw that it was time for dinner.

“Would you be eating here for dinner?” Tobio asked, because he was taught to be polite and how to treat guests properly.

“Won’t your father not like it?” Iwaizumi asked, “It was one of his rules – no staying over.”

“I think that only applies in sleeping over,” Tobio replied with a shrug as he handed his exercise sheet to the wing spiker to check, “It was getting a bit late to cook, so how about we order take out?”

“I’ll pay,” Oikawa answered as he brought out his phone, “There’s this Japanese place I wanted to try.”

“Do they have curry? And I’ll be the one paying, I was the one who offered,” Tobio answered.

“No, I will.”

“No, I will.”

“Me.”

“Then you can just go home,” Tobio huffed as he took back the paper that Iwaizumi has checked. A perfect score!

“That’s not fair, Tobio-chan! You already invited us; you can’t just take it back!” Oikawa whined with a pout.

“Then let me pay,” Tobio replied, with his own pout, brows scrunched together.

“You don’t play fair, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa sighed but relented.

All the while, Iwaizumi was watching the interaction between the two with a small smile.

While waiting for the delivery to arrive, the three occupants of the house decided to settle in the living room and browse some shows they can watch on Netflix. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sitting beside each other, while Tobio opted to curl up on the love seat.

“I didn’t know you liked watching movies like these, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa commented as he browsed the Top Picks displaying chick flick movies.

“Just pick a show already so we can Netflix and chill,” Tobio barked as he crossed his arms and frowned at Oikawa who he knows were judging his tastes.

“WHAT?!” Tobio winced when Oikawa suddenly screeched.

“N-N-NETFLIX AND C-CHILL?!” Iwaizumi cried out, a massive blush on his face, “Your father would skin us alive!”

“Are you even aware what ‘Netflix and chill’ is, Tobio-chan?!”

Tobio tilted his head to the side, “Of course I know what it is,” Oikawa and Iwaizumi took a sharp intake of breath, “I’m not dumb.”

“Then tell us what _you_ think it is, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi said, his pupils shaking.

“We watch Netflix while relaxing,” Tobio answered with a shrug. Do the two elders think he’s dumb? After they taught him and being exposed to memes and internet slang?

“Um… well this is awkward…” Oikawa mumbled with a wince on his face, “I think you misunderstood, Tobio-chan…”

“What?” Tobio was honestly lost, why are Oikawa and Iwaizumi reacting like that? They’re just going to watch some shows…

“Iwa-chan, you explain.”

“No, you explain, Shittykawa.”

“No, you explain.”

“No, you.”

“No, you.”

Not being able to hold back the curiosity, Tobio took his phone and searched it up himself.

Oh...

_Oh._

Someone, please kill him now.

The phone dropped to the floor which drew the attention of the two Seijoh players. Tobio has a massive blush on his face, ears and neck red, and his lips were drawn into a firm line. Oikawa and Iwaizumi saw the screen of Tobio’s phone, displaying the latest internet search of the Karasuno setter.

A blanket of awkward silence enveloped the three.

And the doorbell rang.

…

Dinner between the three of them was awkward and full of tension. Tobio could barely taste the food he was eating as if he was moving on an auto-pilot.

Scoop, food. Open, mouth. Put food inside. Chew. Repeat.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi weren’t any better. They can’t look at anyone in the eye without blushing, too embarrassed of what happened earlier. Both of them didn’t want to admit it but _something_ traveled in their bond when Tobio uttered those words. They don’t know what it is, and they want it to stay that way. If they found out, the embarrassment would probably kill them. ~~They can deny it, but deep inside they know what it is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~~

The three of them finished dinner and it was time to go. Tobio stiffly walked the two out to the door.

“T-thank you for teaching me. I-I’ll let you know about the results when it comes out…” Tobio mumbled looking at the floor, fidgeting slightly, his ears and back of the neck still red.

“O-Okay, we’ll chat when we arrived home,” Iwaizumi replied, twisting the doorknob open.

“See… see you later, T-Tobio-chan!” Oikawa squeaked out and ducked his head quickly when made eye contact with Tobio’s blue eyes.

“Good night, O-Oikawa-san, I…Iwaizumi-san,” Tobio replied raising his head and looked at the two and then quickly whipped his head to the side, a blush forming on his face again.

“Good night, Kageyama…”

“Good night, Tobio-chan…”

And the door closed.

Tobio plopped on the genkan and buried his face in his hands.

That was embarrassing as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna see myself out now... 
> 
> If you feel that in this chapter Tobio seems easy because he was interacting better with IwaOi, that was because they've been spending hours together everyday. There's bound to be some progress in their relationship, I wanted to write the session for each day but it would take too long and the pacing of the story would be affected. Hope you guys understand hahaha. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed and see you on the next chapter :D
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	20. Make Me Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushiwaka appeared and Tobio got his test results back.

_I’m so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so proud of you_

_Everything’s adding up, you’ve been through hell and back_

_That's why you’re bad as fuck and you know you are_

_-Make Me Proud by Drake ft. Nicki Minaj_

… 

Tobio was currently lost and it was Dumbass Hinata’s fault.

They were only supposed to run up to the mid-point of Heartbreak Hill but Hinata just kept on running and Tobio did not want to lose. By the time they stopped running, they realized that they were nowhere near Karasuno.

“Wakano san-chome,” Tobio read the road sign, “Isn’t that near Shiratorizawa?”

“You mean Ushiwaka’s school?!” Hinata squawked.

“Do you need anything from me?” A deep voice asked. Both Tobio and Hinata froze up. Don’t tell him… both teens turned slowly and there stood the Shiratorizawa’s ace in all of his glory.

“JAPAN!”

…

Ushijima Wakatoshi is an arrogant guy. That arrogance is backed up by the fact that he was one of the top aces in the country and Tobio was stoked when Ushijima-san allowed him and Hinata to follow him to Shiratorizawa, only if they could keep up. That got Tobio fired up.

When they arrived, they got lost. Again. Because of Dumbass Hinata.

The other was distracted by horses and the enormous bus dedicated to Shiatorizawa’s volleyball club that they lost sight of Ushijima-san. The two of them walked around and soon found themselves crouching on a window of the gymnasium that the volleyball club is practicing in.

And are those college students?

“Took you long enough,” Tobio and Hinata turned to see Ushijima walking by them and to the entrance of the gym.

“I’m Karasuno High School’s Kageyama. May I observe your practice?” Tobio asked standing up from his position to follow Ushijima.

“Kageyama… From Kitagaw Daiichi, huh.”

“Yes, I failed to get into this school.”

“I remember seeing how you played during middle school,” Tobio frowned, “This school does not need a setter who can’t devote himself to me, the ace.”

What?

If Tobio was frowning, he was now scowling. Setters were the game makers, the ones who decide the flow of the game. Why would Tobio dedicate himself to one spiker? That was stupid and goes against everything he stands for in volleyball. He only tosses to those he deemed worthy. Tobio admits that Ushijima is a powerful player but he can’t rely on him solely, something he learned in his stay in Karasuno.

Tobio, although still having trouble is learning to balance his ‘kingly’ tendencies and fully utilizing all of the players in the court.

“Pfft!” Tobio snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Hinata who snorted, “Yep, you definitely don’t give off the feeling of ‘devotion’ at all.”

“Hah?!”

“The Grand King is the same way, though. Even though he was the strongest setter in the prefecture,” Hinata added.

“Oikawa got nothing to do with this,” Tobio huffed. Why are they even talking about him?

“Oikawa… that guy is an excellent player, he should have come here.” Oikawa would not like that if he heard that. During one of their tutoring sessions, Oikawa was growling how he saw Ushijima-san in a convenience store and then proceeded to pester him about going to Shiratorizawa.

“Speaking of that, how was your date with him and Seijoh’s ace, Yamayama-kun?” Hinata grinned and Tobio was itching to just push Hinata off a cliff.

Are they seriously talking about _that_ now?! In the presence of Ushijima Wakatoshi?! Maybe after pushing Hinata off a cliff, he’ll jump as well. This is beyond embarrassing!

“Date?” Great, it now piqued Ushijima-san’s interest. He glared at Dumbass Hinata who has a shit-eating grin on his face.

“They’re soulmates,” Tobio scowled, the tips of his ears are red. “They went to this theme park-“

“How do you even know about that?” Tobio cut Hinata off, grabbing Hinata by the shirt.

“Seijoh’s ace texted me to ask for ideas,” He did what?! “Now stop cutting me off,”

“A-Anyway!” Tobio raised his voice, trying to change the topic, “You mean, Oikawa would devote himself to you?”

“Someone’s jealous,” Tobio smacked Hinata in the head.

Why won’t Hinata shut up? Tobio remembered how he was trying hard to appear intimidating to Oikawa and Iwaizumi but now… Tobio would have to interrogate Iwaizumi about this later. And for the record, he is not jealous!

“Oikawa is a setter who draws out the maximum potential of whatever team he was on. If a team’s maximum potential is low, that won’t amount to anything. If it’s high, he will only bring it higher. That is his talent.” During Ushijima-san’s speech, Hinata’s grin was slowly slipping and his face is now blank.

“An excellent seedling needs suitably excellent soil. It can’t yield first-rate fruit on barren land.”

“Barren land? What does it mean?” Tobio turned to Hinata slightly and shuddered at the look the other has.

“It means that, aside from Oikawa, everyone else on Aoba Johsai is weak.” What did he say? Weak? Tobio’s earlier embarrassment was replaced by something hot. Anger.

Tobio respects Ushijima-san as a player but to call Aoba Johsai weak; he doesn’t even have any idea how much they practice. The hardship and effort they pour into volleyball, and if Aoba Johsai is weak what about Karasuno? Where do they stand in the eyes of Miyagi’s number 1 ace?

“If Seijoh is a ‘barren land’, are we concrete or something?” Hinata’s tone was cold, Tobio was unnerved and so is Ushijima who tried to hide it with his stoic façade.

“I apologize if I’ve offended you in some way, but whatever those who lost to Aoba Johsai and couldn’t continue on to the prefecture finals might say, I can’t think of it any other way.”

Tobio looked at the two, at a loss for words. Tobio understood where Ushijima comes from, he had also been like that in middle school but the current him is different and he does not know what to say or do.

“Sorry, could you get that!” All three of them turned to the entrance of the gym where a ball was coming their way.

Ushijima jumped to reach the ball mid-air, but what happened next had Tobio smirking. Hinata ran to where Ushijima-san is and jumped. Despite being considerably shorter than the other, Hinata was the one who got the ball.

“I’m Hinata Shoyo of the concrete. We’re going to knock you down and go to Nationals,” Hinata looked at Ushijima-san in the eye as he handed back the ball.

A declaration of war.

Tobio likes it.

…

Tobio’s heart was pounding.

Today was the day they would get back the results of his exams. Tobio was confident about his results but he did not want to relax just yet. He wanted, he must make sure he passed and would be able to go to the training camp.

So far, all of his test scores were passing marks. His teachers were shocked by the drastic improvement of his scores, Tobio as well. Who knew he could score up to 70s! His best subject so far was Biology with an 82, his papa also helped him review and him being a doctor helped a lot.

Literature was the subject Tobio was having the most trouble with. He was having trouble comprehend some passages no matter how much they use volleyball to make it easier to understand. And their teacher is currently giving back their tests.

Tobio was waiting for his name to be called. His elbows were propped on his desk, his fingers were laced together, and his chin resting on it.

“Kageyama,” Tobio took a deep breath and stood up. He then started to walk to the front to get his test. Time seemed to slow down and everything was slow motion, Tobio’s steps were heavy and his palms were starting to sweat.

The teacher handed back the test, “You did well, Kageyama. Congratulations,” Tobio shakily took the paper and looked at the red marking.

53.

Tobio wanted to sag in relief, his knees going weak. Holy crap. He passed all of his exams!

TOKYO CAMP!

Tobio started to grin and everyone in the room looked at him, horrified. Tobio paid it no mind and walked back to his desk. He should let Oikawa and Iwaizumi know, they helped him after all. Also, Yachi-san and Atsumu-san, and his papa. Tobio smiled to himself.

They’re having a break so Tobio decided to go to the restroom. He stopped for a while to send a quick text to their chatroom with Oikawa and Iwaizumi when suddenly, someone bumped into his back. Tobio turned and saw Hinata looking dead inside, ~~and outside.~~

“What’s wrong with you?” Tobio asked raising a brow while he pocketed his phone.

“I failed one subject.”

“Why? I thought you were confident with everything?”

“I… skdmows…” Hinata started to mumble things that Tobio did not understand.

“What? Speak clearly, I can’t hear you.” Hinata just shoved his test paper to Tobio’s face.

Tobio started to frown, he really wanted to smack the other but seeing Hinata like this had Tobio restraining himself. He’s not that heartless to kick someone when they’re already down. He took the paper from the boy and looked.

What the hell.

“The answers were off by one item,” Tobio commented, “They won’t consider it?”

Hinata started to tear up, “I already asked but they won’t consider it! They said what’s on the answer sheet was final, and it was my best subject!” Hinata sobbed and Tobio does not know what to do. 

…

Tobio sighed irritably.

Dumbass Hinata got into trouble and so is Tobio. Hinata had the brilliant idea to corner the vice-principal and beg if he could postpone the remedial. One thing led into another and then the vice-principal’s wig was flying and then landed on Daichi-san’s head who was just passing by.

The reason Tobio got into trouble was he was with Hinata and did not stop the other from harassing the principal, ~~and because of the wig incident.~~ Tobio could care less about the vice-principal’s balding head. If he wants hair implants, Tobio could ask his papa to introduce him to someone in the hospital. Tobio was honestly getting tired of the wig, it always gets him in trouble.

After a lecture from Daichi-san, and planning on what to do about Hinata’s dilemma they started practice. Their afternoon session went smoothly and it was soon time to go home.

Tobio stopped by the Sakanoshita Store to buy some snacks and meat buns. After the text he sent to Oikawa and Iwaizumi about his test results, they (Oikawa) decided that they should celebrate in Tobio’s house by watching some movies or something.

By the time he arrived, both Seijoh players were already waiting by his house gate.

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa greeted him with a grin on his face.

“Congratulations on passing the exams,” Iwaizumi said as he pats the younger on the back.

“Thanks,” Tobio mumbled as he opened the house.

They entered the house and while Oikawa and Iwaizumi were settling down in the living room, Tobio went to his room to change clothes. He chose to wear some gray sweatpants and a loose white shirt. He went down to the living room to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi already snacking on the chips he bought.

When they noticed that Tobio was already there, Oikawa and Iwaizumi stopped eating and stared at Tobio. Tobio shifted uncomfortably and padded to the love seat.

Tobio grabbed the remote and started Hulu.

“Not, Netflix?” Oikawa asked with a grin and weird gleam on his eyes. Tobio blushed and threw a pillow at him.

“You can just go home, Oikawa…” Tobio huffed and clicked on the movie he wanted to watch.

The atmosphere was relaxed, and Tobio did not remember when he had fallen asleep. When he opened his eyes, he was already tucked on his bed, bright stars twinkling and moonlight flooding Tobio’s room.

He turned to his bedside table where he found a note.

_It seems that you were a bit tired. Iwa-chan cooked some food (hope you didn’t mind we used your kitchen), if you’re hungry there’s some rice in the rice cooker and some curry on the stove. Congratulations on passing your exams, we’re proud of you <3_

After reading the note, Tobio went down to the kitchen and saw that there was some food. His stomach made some noise, and Tobio decided to might as well eat Iwaizumi’s cooking.

He plated some rice and curry and sat down in the dining area. He uttered a soft ‘itadakimasu’ and took a spoonful of rice and curry.

It was delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a best friend's duty to embarrass your best friend uwu Hinata really went and talked about IwaOiKage date in front of Ushiwaka. The guy had no idea that the one he was simping for (Oikawa) was pursuing Tobio-chan hahaha. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :D
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	21. Beautiful Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Hajime watched over Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I can't believe it's already been a month since I first published this. Thank you all for the support, it really makes me happy <3 After this chapter, I'm going to publish a short extra chapter in an hour or so to celebrate. Enjoy the chapter :D

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_-Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney_

…

It had been a few days since they last saw Tobio. Tooru got a whole thing planned out to ask Tobio out for dinner along with Hajime. Hajime almost went into overdrive again and the next thing Tooru knew, Hajime already read 20 or so restaurant reviews. He had to stop Hajime from booking an expensive restaurant because of those reviews he read.

They planned to ask Tobio in a nice Italian restaurant in Sendai but when they turned to the boy to bring it up, they saw Tobio fast asleep.

Hajime paused the movie and walked to Tobio. He vaguely heard Tooru do the same and they were both crouching over Tobio who was curled up. Tooru saw Tobio crinkle his nose in his sleep and cooed at the sight.

Tooru and Hajime never really paid attention to the younger’s looks, they were a bit embarrassed to stare at Tobio’s face for an extended period of time. But now that Tobio was asleep both teens could stare all they want without being conscious of what Tobio would think.

And they were mesmerized.

Tooru and Hajime couldn’t help but be drawn to the sleeping boy. The drink in the sight before them, trying to burn it into memory.

Tobio’s eyelashes were long – Tooru noted. His soft luscious hair, his rosy cheeks, his lips, his nose. Everything.

Tooru looked at Hajime and both could feel the overwhelming surge of love and adoration flowing through their bond. Both teens relished at the feeling.

They didn’t know how long they’ve been looking over Tobio but they were brought back to reality when Tobio grunted and shifted to lie on his back.

Hajime hooked his arms under Tobio’s legs and placed an arm on Tobio’s back. Hajime stood up to his full height and carried Tobio upstairs with Tooru following closely behind.

They have no idea which room is Tobio’s and feeling slightly guilty for being intrusive, Tooru opened one room after another to check. By the third door, they found what they guessed is Tobio’s room. Hajime walked to the bed and placed Tobio down gently as to not jostle the other. Tooru spread out the blanket and tucked Tobio in.

They looked at Tobio and then walked out of the room, closing the door softly. They went to the kitchen and Hajime decided to cook some dinner for Tobio.

“Won’t they mind that we’re using their kitchen?” Tooru asked as he leaned over a countertop.

“Maybe? But I hope they won’t be too mad,” Hajime shrugged as he opened the refrigerator to see what he could work with.

Hajime brought out the ingredients and got started. He decided to cook curry, Tobio’s favorite.

Tooru remained silent while Hajime cooked. Both were thinking about what they should do next. Now that the exams were over, they didn’t have sound reason to continue seeing Tobio.

It was too short.

They both didn’t want it to end.

Different scenarios and what-ifs were running their mind.

If only they had been better.

…

Hajime was finished cooking and was now cleaning up. Tooru was in the dining area, writing a note for Tobio.

When both of them were done, they climbed up the stairs and went to Tobio’s room. They opened the door quietly and walked to where the boy is sleeping.

Tooru and Hajime watched the slow rise and fall of Tobio’s chest. Tobio looks peaceful, so calm and serene. He looks so young.

It was like they were back in middle school. It was during one of their camps when Tooru and Hajime checked in on the first years if they’re already asleep. It just so happened that Tobio’s futon was by the door and it was the first face they saw when they opened the room.

Nothing has changed. Only that, Tobio looks more mature and more alluring. Both Hajime and Tooru couldn’t believe they forgot about it.

It was a big contrast as to when he was awake; always frowning, his eyebrows always scrunched together. And maybe they were the reason Tobio was like that.

Tooru did not know who reached out first, but he and Hajime were holding hands, their fingers laced together. Hajime stroked Tobio’s hair while Tooru watched.

This was what he had been missing on.

The sight of both his soulmates looking like this. Tobio sleeping soundly, Hajime looking at Tobio as if he was the world. Full of love and adoration for the other.

He had been a fool.

Tooru caressed Tobio’s cheeks softly and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. Hajime looked at Tooru and then pressed a kiss on Tooru’s forehead as well, Tooru squeezed Hajime’s hand.

Tooru took the note out of his pocket and placed it on the bedside table. They looked at Tobio one more time and then left the room quietly.

…

Tooru was bored.

He was lazing around Hajime’s room, reading a volleyball magazine on his soulmate’s bed. Hajime was nose-deep into his assignments; the boy forgot that it was due tomorrow and was now rushing to finish it.

“Iwa-chaaan,” Tooru called out as he draped himself over Hajime, “I’m bored.”

“I’m busy. Go read some magazines over there or something,” Hajime grunted as he skimmed the textbook, looking for a specific page.

“I already read the latest issue.”

“Don’t know, don’t care.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan.”

“If you’ll do my assignments, I might pay attention to you.”

“Nope, I’m in lazy mode,” Tooru sing-sang as he walked back to the bed and checked his phone for any messages from a certain boy with black hair and blue eyes.

“Tobio-chan didn’t send a message today either… should I text him instead?” Tooru asked to no one in particular.

“Maybe we should. We haven’t sent anything either since we last saw each other. Maybe Tobio go the wrong idea?” Hajime stopped working on his assignments and turned to Tooru.

“What should we send?”

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe we can ask him out to dinner, the one we planned to do the other day?”

“Won’t it be douche-y if we just ask him through chat and not in person?” Hajime voiced his concern, fiddling with his thumb nervously.

“Should we ask Shrimpy for advice?”

“I don’t know, for a small guy he was pretty scary…”

They stayed quiet for a while, thinking of ideas on how to ask Tobio.

“Ahhhh, I can’t think. I need some ice cream before I could think,” Tooru sighed as he stood up, “Are you coming with me?”

Hajime nodded, “I’ve already done more than half of the work. I’m taking a short break.”

No one from Hajime’s family was home yet so they had to lock up the house when they went out. Tooru was waiting by the gate when he heard a voice that had Tooru reeling.

“Oikawa, nice to see you here.”

“Ushiwaka?!” Tooru shrieked, “What are _you_ doing here?! Don’t tell me you’re stalking me!”

“No, I was just passing by. I’m on my way to one of my teammate’s house,” Ushijima answered and nodded to Iwaizumi who was walking up to them when he heard Tooru’s shriek.

“Ushijima,” Hajime greeted, “Why is Shittykawa shrieking like a banshee?”

“Apparently he was surprised by my presence,” The other answered looking at Oikawa to confirm his statement.

“Who won’t be? Shiratorizawa is a long way from here,” Tooru huffed.

“Before I go, I have a question to ask.”

“I swear if it has something to do about going to your school, I’m going to flip my shit,” Tooru said irritably and fixed a stern look to Ushijima who seem unfazed.

“You went on a date with Karasuno’s Kageyama?”

Tooru choked on his breath and Hajime’s eyes widened in shock.

“How did you even know about that?” Hajime demanded; jealousy and protectiveness evident in his voice.

Is Ushijima tired of pestering Tooru so now he plans to put on the moves towards Tobio? As if Hajime would let that happened. He will set it straight to Ushijima that Tobio is off limi-

“He talked about you two… he was blushing,” Ushijima answered, the latter part of the boy’s statement was added as if an after-thought.

“Tobio-chan talked about us?” Tooru asked in disbelief, “And he was blushing?” Tooru could not stop the grin forming on his face.

“It’s Hinata Shouyo who started the topic, Kageyama Tobio was blushing,” Ushijima confirmed looking at the two Seijoh players who were hostile with him earlier but now look like children who got to eat their favorite dessert.

Ushijima was confused. Isn’t it natural for soulmates to go on dates? Maybe Kageyama Tobio was a new addition to their bond that’s why the two were like this. Ushijima suddenly remembered when he first found out that Tendou was his soulmate, he was like that as well.

“I have to go but good luck with wooing Kageyama Tobio.”

Tooru and Hajime snapped out of their daze.

“I still don’t like you but you made our day better. Have a nice day Ushiwaka-chan,” Tooru replied with a grin and threw out a peace sign as well. He was in a good mood; Tooru figured that he could be nice to Ushiwaka.

“Yeah, thanks for telling us,” Hajime added with a smile on his own.

Ushijima nodded and walked away. When the Shiratorizawa ace was out of the earshot, Tooru turned to Hajime.

“I don’t know about you but I suddenly don’t want to eat ice cream anymore.”

“Same. Maybe I should text Hinata, he’s a good wingman.”

“Maybe buy him something as well,” Tooru added.

Both teens re-entered the house and rushed to Hajime’s bedroom. They have a date to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was poetic enough? I really wanted to convey the wonder, love, and adoration IwaOi has towards Tobio ^^;; Ushi earned some brownie points from IwaOi, he was the bearer of good news :D
> 
> This concludes the Tutoring Tobio arc. We'd be moving on to the Tokyo weekend camp and AtsuKage date would be coming in a few chapter :D Hope you guys enjoyed and see you on the next chapter!
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	22. INTERMISSION: Officially Missing You (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru misses Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do a little something to celebrate, it's been a month since I published the first chapter :D

_Well, I wish that you would call me right now_

_So that I could get through to you somehow_

_But I guess it's safe to say, baby_

_Safe to say that I'm officially missin you_

_-Officially Missing You by Tamia_

…

Tooru laid on his bed wide awake. It was past midnight but he can’t sleep.

He was woken by the sounds of heavy rain and Tooru couldn’t get back to sleep.

There were days that he was like this.

Days how he would reminisce about middle school, how Tobio used to follow and admire him. He knows that boy practically worships the ground he walked on but was put off by it.

He couldn’t understand why the boy was so obsessed with him. Why the boy so bent on learning his serve. Tooru couldn’t understand why Tobio couldn’t see that he was barely scraping by to keep his spot as a regular.

It was one of the days where his guilt would try to eat him up.

He would also remember how that annoyance he felt toward the younger grew into something more sinister. The fun teasing he used to do evolved into mean comments, the joking that turned into mocking.

Tooru remembered how the other members isolated Tobio in fear of incurring his wrath, how the meaner ones would cause trouble for Tobio. Tooru and Hajime tried to stop the bullying but their protection only went on until they graduated. Tooru has no idea what happened after they left Kitagawa Daiichi.

Tooru should have been better.

Tooru should have been nicer.

But, today was also one of the days he misses Tobio the most.

Tobio was away for the Tokyo weekend camp. He wanted to talk to the younger but he knows the boy would be too absorbed with volleyball. He didn’t want to distract Tobio.

Tooru started to remember the past few weeks he and Hajime spent together with Tobio. It was nothing special to others; it was only studying after all. But to them, it was everything they could wish for.

The time they spent together was like a respite from the loneliness he feels.

Tobio’s awkwardness, stubbornness, small smiles when he thought no one was looking; everything.

Against his thought of not contacting Tobio during the camp, Tooru opened his phone and sent a series of messages to their group chat with Tobio.

_Me: Tobio-chan! Sorry for chatting so late…_

_Me: I hope the camp was going well_

_Me: Iwa-chan was meaner when you’re away -3-_

_Me: Good luck with the rest of the camp_ _😉_

_Me: I miss you…_

Tooru stared at the last message he sent. His finger hovering over the chat bubble. He really does miss Tobio but he feels he does not have the right to say it.

_Me: ~~I miss you…~~ You unsent a message._

Tooru looked at the chat one last time and then exited the chat and turned off his phone.

Someday, he’ll say the three words he wanted to say and he just hopes that Tobio would accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed <3
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	23. Officially Missing You (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio in Tokyo weekend camp.

_I thought that from this heartache, I could escape_

_But I've fronted long enough to know_

_There ain't no way_

_And today, I'm officially missing you_

_-Officially Missing You by Tamia_

…

“Ooohhh! Is that the… SKY TREE?!” Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san exclaimed in unison.

Tobio held back a snort.

That’s not a Sky Tree it’s a, “No, that’s just a normal steel tower,” A guy – Nekoma’s wing spiker said. Tobio couldn’t remember his name but he remembered how he was a good player. Although he does not have any eye-catching skills, his foundations were good.

Nekoma’s captain started to cackle loudly and Tobio was bewildered. He sounds like a hyena.

Tobio vaguely heard Nekoma’s captain ask Daichi-san where Hinata is. Speaking of the guy, he still yet to smack him because of that wig incident. That time was his fault alone! It’s not like he went and served a ball that hit the vice-principal’s face this time…

“Kageyama-kun, could you help us carry these?” Kiyoko-san asked as she gestured to the cases that contain their equipment such as first aid kits, water bottles, weight lifts, and such.

Tobio nodded and walked up to Yachi-san who was sorting out said equipment. He let the managers carry the lighter load and carried the heavier one. Tanaka-san saw what the three of them were doing and offered to carry some as well.

The four of them were walking together when Tobio was startled by a cry.

“Th…The girls multiplied! Now there’s a pretty one and a cute one!” Tobio was confused. A pretty one… and a cute one?

Tobio glanced at their managers and saw Kiyoko-san place a protective arm in front of Yachi-san. Wait! Tobio started to frown. This guy… the mohawk guy, he doesn’t plan to make any moves on Yachi-san or Kiyoko-san, is he? Yachi-san has a soulmate! And Kiyoko-san is Tanaka-san’s soulmate!

Protectiveness surged through his entire being and drew himself to full height. He was about to glare at the guy when he heard Tanaka-san chuckle. Why is he chuckling at the situation? His soulmate is being… well he does not know what to call it but why is Tanaka-san chuckling?

“Take a good look, Tora. This is what Karasuno’s ability looks like,” Tanaka-san said with a Bodhisattva face. Maybe it wasn’t as serious as Tobio thought?

The managers started to walk away and Tobio followed. That mohawk guy might just be playing around with Tanaka-san.

…

The camp was intense.

And Tobio was having fun.

For every set they lose, they have to do one lap of flying falls. So far, Karasuno has not won any set yet. Tobio was frustrated but to see veteran Tokyo teams in action up close makes it all worth it. Tobio was learning and if he only had to do flying falls for that, Tobio would take it. Besides, flying falls would help improve their diving receives so it’s a win-win in Tobio’s books.

It was already afternoon and they just lost a set. It means they had to do flying falls as a penalty.

Tobio was almost done with his when the door to the gym opened. He saw a blonde woman who was grinning.

“Oooh, they’re still at it. Looks like we made it in time.” Who is this person?

Tobio’s question was answered when Nishinoya-san called the person ‘nee-san’. Nishinoya-san has a sister? But they don’t look anything alike. Maybe Biology? It’s confusing after all.

Tobio heard Suga-san clarify that it was not Nishonya-san’s sister but Tanaka-san. Oh.

Tobio turned his attention back to the woman on the door and he saw her crane her neck as if gesturing on something. Tobio followed her gaze and saw Hinata standing there.

He made it here after all.

Tobio smirked. Now, Karasuno is complete. Time to unleash hell on the other teams.

…

Tobio might have taken back his words.

Not five minutes after Hinata entered the gym, he puked.

According to Hinata, the ride here was a bit… bumpy. And Tobio remembered the time he rode the Corkscrew, he understood. Hinata had to sit the match out and rest, and soon they were doing one last lap of flying falls.

It was the last match for the day, and it was time for self-practice and then dinner.

Tobio walked into the cafeteria and the smell of food made his stomach growl in hunger. He took a tray and went into the back of the line.

When he got his food, Tobio looked around for a table to seat in. Hinata was with Kozume and that player from Nekoma who was able to match up to Hinata’s speed. He scanned the perimeter once more and saw someone wave at him.

He looked and saw Yachi-san waving her arms, signaling him to come closer. So, he did.

He walked over to where Yachi-san is and he noted that it was a table with other team managers on it.

“Join us for dinner, Kageyama-kun,” Yachi-san said with a small smile.

“Um… I’m not intruding?” Tobio looked at everyone on the table, and all team managers were smiling or grinning at him.

“It’s fine, sit down and eat with us. The more the merrier!” A girl with short reddish-brown hair and matching eyes said with a lazy grin on her face.

Tobio looked at the others and they all nodded, welcoming smiles on their faces. Tobio nodded and placed his tray on a vacant seat which was in between the girl who spoke earlier and a girl with brown hair and eyes, her hair was tied in a side ponytail, and was busy munching on a dumpling.

After uttering a soft ‘itadakimasu’ he started eating his dinner. The chatter on the table started again and Tobio was content to listen. Fukurodani’s manager, who he found out was called Suzumeda-san was retelling the time Bokuto-san, their team captain challenged Shirofuku-san into an eating contest and ultimately lost.

How after finishing the food, Shirofuku-san ordered more. Tobio was in awe, how could someone eat so much but stay fit? He was lost in thought that he did not notice that everybody at the table was staring at him.

“Uh, Kageyama-kun aren’t you going to answer your phone?” Tobio turned to the girl with the side ponytail and blinked at her in confusion.

He looked at his phone which he placed on the table and saw it vibrate. Oh, so that’s what she meant. He opened his phone and saw that there were numerous texts from Atsumu-san.

 _From: Tsumu_ **_❤_ ** **_️_ **

_Tobio-kun! How was practice today?_

_Didja arrive in Tokyo safely?_

_Just to let ya know, I’m boarding the train at 8:00 am. Kaito-san said he’ll pick me up at the train station then we’ll go together to pick ya up._

_Yer in Nekoma right?_

Tobio started to type a reply and did not notice that everyone at the table was still staring intently at him. Everyone was curious who Tobio was texting that the boy started smiling.

 **To: Tsumu** **❤** **️**

**The practice went well, though it was tiring. We had to do the penalty lots of times because we lost every set we played. Yes, I arrived safely, though I couldn’t say the same about Dumbass Hinata, he puked when he arrived.**

**Papa’s picking you up? And yes, I’m in Nekoma.**

A reply came immediately, Tobio read that talking about Hinata puking was disgusting because he was eating oatmeal, and confirmed that his papa would be picking up Atsumu-san. When Tobio scrolled down, he almost did a spit take.

Atsumu sent a photo of him grinning and was holding up a spoon with oatmeal on it.

Tobio did not expect Atsumu to send a selfie.

“Is that Miya Atsumu?” Tobio whipped his head to Shirofuku san who popped a dumpling on her mouth.

“Miya Atsumu? As in Inarizaki’s setter, Miya Atsumu?” Ubugawa’s manager asked with wide eyes.

“Um...” Tobio was at a loss for words. What is he supposed to say or do in this kind of situation?

“And it has a heart!” Shirofuku-san was grinning, and Tobio could feel the intense gazes of all the managers on him.

“Are you together?” Suzumeda-san asked excitedly. Tobio also noticed Shinzen’s manager discreetly look at his phone screen still displaying the selfie Atsumu sent him.

“We’re not..?”

“Why are you not sure?” Shinzen’s manager asked softly. Honestly, Tobio is also confused.

“Um… I- we’re friends?”

“Do you like him?” Shirofuku-san asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Tobio’s eyes widened and a blush started to cover his face.

“You do!” She squealed but was reprimanded by Suzumeda-san.

“Eh? But… but what about Seijoh’s captain and ace?” Yachi-san asked, who started to stutter when all of the attention turned to her, and Tobio face-palmed, “I-I’m sorry! Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything!”

“Seijoh’s captain and ace?” Ubugawa’s manager spoke for the first time.

“Ohhhh! Kageyama-kun is a shojo manga, or was it harem? Whatever, Kageyama-kun is a protagonist!” Shirofuku-san squealed and Suzumeda-san sighed.

“I’m sorry about Yukie, she always gets excited about things like this,” Suzumeda-san explained with an apologetic look.

Tobio nodded but was startled when Shirofuku-san grabbed his shoulders, “You have to tell us _everything_ ,” She breathed out, her voice full of anticipation.

Tobio knows he should not just tell people his business but against his better judgment, he did. Besides, the managers seem all like good people. They chose to devote their time to volleyball and help the players on the sidelines and most likely not get full recognition. Managers, for Tobio, are good people. Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san were good examples of that.

He started how he was rejected by his soulmates, and then how he became the King of the Court. He could see the managers start to frown. Maybe he shouldn’t have told them? But after looking at Shinzen’s manager’s encouraging smile, his worries were soothed and continued.

He told how he applied to Karasuno and joined the club. Kiyoko-san laughed when she remembered how Tobio and Hinata were thrown out of the gym. Tobio pouted and the managers cooed.

He then continued to when he asked his papa if he could get a checkup because the block was bothering him, and how he met Atsumu-san.

“Oh my god! That was like you were destined to meet!” Ubugawa’s manager, who Tobio found out was Miyanoshita-san, said excitedly.

Tobio continued the story about how he and Atsumu-san started talking to each other and how Atsumu went to Miyagi to comfort him when his soulmates talked to him.

“Your soulmates were assholes,” Shirofuku-san pouted and frowned, “They rejected you, then came back after 3 years and practically cornered you to talk with them and then said that?! Unbelievable!” She huffed and crossed her arms.

“But Miya-san was so dreamy! It was almost a five-hour train ride from Hyogo to Miyagi but went anyway, for you!” Shinzen’s manager – Tobio noted was called Otaki-san, squealed. Tobio thought she was one of the calmer ones, but Tobio was wrong. Not that it was a bad thing.

“And not only that, he gave Kageyama-kun the advice to talk it out with his soulmates again even though they were rivals!” Miyanoshita-san added.

“Rivals?” Tobio echoed, tilting his head to the side. Hyogo and Miyagi are very far from each other, they couldn’t be rivals if they are not even to play against each other.

“Kageyama-kun has no idea,” Kiyoko-san said quietly while all the other girls came to some sort of understanding.

Not minding it, Tobio continued his story about how he needed to pass the exams to come here and his soulmates offered to help and then asked him out to go to a theme park. The managers started to kick up a fuss but stopped when Tobio smiled softly and said that the trip was fun.

“Goodness, that was one heck of a story, Kageyama-kun.” Shirofuku-san said while Tobio took a sip of his drink. The managers nodded.

“Would it be okay if you share your contact with us? I really want to keep talking to you and you seem like a pretty chill person,” Miyanoshita-san said with a sheepish smile on her face.

“Oh we can add you three in the group chat and everything,” Otaki-san added. 

“That would be nice,” Kiyoko-san answered with a smile.

By the time dinner ended, Tobio has now the contact information of all the managers in the camp.

…

Everyone in the room was fast asleep except for Tobio who woke up and needed to pee.

He sat up with a yawn and noticed his phone light up. Who would text him in the middle of the night? Tobio took his phone with him and was careful not to step on anyone on his way out of the room.

He closed the door gently and went to the restroom to do his business. When he was done, he went back to the room and stood by the door. He opened his phone and saw that it was a message from their chat with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

_Oikawa: Tobio-chan! Sorry for chatting so late…_

_Oikawa: I hope the camp was going well_

_Oikawa: Iwa-chan was meaner when you’re away -3-_

_Oikawa: Good luck with the rest of the camp_ _😉_

_Oikawa: ~~I miss you…~~ Oikawa unsent a message._

Tobio saw the chat and saw the last message get unsent. Tobio was not sure what to feel, he chose not to reply and exited the chat, and turned off his phone.

He walked back to his futon and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the managers adopted Tobio and you can't change my mind. There might be shipping wars between the managers coming soon... -3-;;
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	24. You're The One That I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Tsumu picked up Tobio from the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed writing Tsumu uwu hope you guys enjoy! :D

_I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove_

_You better prove that my faith is justified_

_Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside_

_You're the one that I want_

_-You’re The One That I Want by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John_

…

Something was wrong with Hinata.

It was already the second day of the camp and they’re currently playing against Nekoma.

Tobio could sense that the source of Hinata’s change in demeanor was because of the new addition to the cats.

Haiba Lev.

This guy was half-Russian and half-Japanese. For a first year, he was already tall, even towering over Tsukishima who was their tallest player in the team. He also has long arms and legs which gives him a longer reach that increases his blocking prowess.

Tobio does not know what happened between those two but he needs to get to the bottom of this. As a setter, he will not let the balance of the team crumble. Tobio was very shocked that Hinata suddenly jumped in the direction he tossed the ball – the toss meant for Asahi-san.

Tobio could only watch as the two collided, worry starting to bubble in his chest. Hinata walked over to him and he was ready to scold the other because one or both of them could’ve been hurt. However, the words died on his throat when Hinata spoke.

“About the ‘gyun’ quick-strike… I’m going to stop closing my eyes.”

What?

“Come again?” Tobio did not mean for it to come out as harsh… but what the hell?

“It’s no good the way things are now. I can’t have you enabling me to hit that quick.”

“We do it this way because you couldn’t on your own. You remember what happened with the normal quick strike,” Tobio glanced back at the court and started to walk back, “I don’t know what’s on your mind, but I’ll listen to it later. However, if you’re saying you’ll start immediately, I’ll tell you now, I have no intention of tossing to someone who I know will miss.”

After the match with Nekoma, they were taking a short break and Sugawara-san dragged him and Hinata outside the gymnasium.

It seems that Sugawara-san sensed the tension between them and was looking to resolve the issue before it turns into s bigger mess.

The senior seemed to take Hinata’s side on the matter. But as a fellow setter, he should understand Tobio once he explained his side, so he did.

“In the match with Seijou, I started to understand that the setter is the one who draws out 100% of the spikers’ power. That quick strike is your greatest weapon. So, a slight gap in that quick could become fatal. There is no need for you to think on your own in that quick strike. “ With those final words, Tobio turned and went back inside the gym.

Tobio just hopes that they would understand his words. What he’s saying is the cold hard truth, he does not have time to lay it as gently as he could. Hinata needs to understand that for them to win, that quick is essential. He could still help the boy improve, just not now.

But somehow, despite his self-reassurance that he was doing the right thing, Tobio couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

…

The camp continued without a hitch and it was soon time to go.

Tobio was helping the managers load up the bus when someone wrapped an arm around his shoulders. His fight or flight instincts activated and whipped his head fast to see the person who draped himself over him.

“Ya look constipated, Tobio-kun,” After hearing that voice, all the tension left his body and relaxed to the touch.

“You startled me, Atsumu-san.”

“Sorry, sorry. I just saw ya and can’t help myself,” Atsumu replied sheepishly. 

“Where’s papa?”

“Already talking to your coach and club adviser.”

“Um…” Tobio turned and saw Yachi-san hiding behind Kiyoko-san, the both of them have confusion written on their faces, the latter more of curiosity though.

“By the way, this is Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san. They’re the managers of our team.” Tobio introduced the two, Atsumu nodded.

“Hello, I’m Miya Atsumu. Tobio-kun’s… special friend,” Atsumu introduced himself to the managers with a smile and offering his hand for a handshake.

“Nice to meet you too, Miya-san. Kageyama-kun told us some things about you,” Kiyoko-san replied, shaking the other’s hand.

“N-nice to m-m-meet you too! Sir!” Yachi-san cried out and hastily shook Atsumu’s hand and quickly let go as if burned.

“Sir?” Atsumu echoed raising a brow.

“It’s one of Yachi-san’s ticks… she’s a very nervous person,” Tobio explained with a fond smile, “Come on. I’ll introduce you to the rest of the team.”

Tobio started to walk and Atsumu was about to follow but was stopped by Kiyoko-san, “Kageyama-kun is a precious junior and teammate to me and the rest of the team. If you hurt him, you’ll wish you had never been born.”

Atsumu gulped and grinned, meeting Kiyoko-san’s narrowed eyes he answered, “I’ll die first before hurting Tobio-kun.”

Kiyoko-san nodded, satisfied and Atsumu did as well. He smiled at Yachi-san as well who let out an ‘eek’ and hid behind Kiyoko-san again.

When Atsumu rounded the corner, he didn’t know what to expect but he certainly did not expect to be tackled by a wild Bokuto Koutaro.

“Miyan! You’re here, I haven’t seen you since the Interhigh and Youth Camp. How are you?” Atsumu winced by Bokuto-san’s screaming on his ear.

“Bokuto-san!” Atsumu turned and saw Fukurodani’s setter rushing to them. The newcomer peeled Bokuto-san off of him while apologizing.

“It’s fine. By the way, have ya seen Tobio-kun?”

“Tobio…kun?” Fukurodani’s setter parroted, “Ah, Kageyama-kun? He’s over there,” The boy said while pointing to the direction where a lot of people wearing black jersey jackets were gathered.

Atsumu thanked the other and walked away.

“Agaashi, what do you think was that?” Bokuto-san asked as he looked at Atsumu walking to the direction he was directed at with a slight bounce to his step.

Akaashi just smiled and laced his fingers with Bokuto’s. Bokuto understood.

…

Atsumu thought he had prepared himself to be confronted by the members of the volleyball club. It turns out that he was _not_ ready _at all_.

Atsumu gulped when all the members surrounded him in a semi-circle. He really wishes Tobio-kun is here but he got pulled away by some girls, leaving him to fend for himself.

“Hello, Miya-san.”

Atsumu jolted slightly and turned to the person who spoke. Atsumu assumes that he is ‘Daichi-san’ as Tobio-kun told him.

“Hello, nice to meet you,” Atsumu replied with a smile. He will not let himself be intimidated, he’ll show them that he was strong and hopefully get the team’s approval.

“Oh my god, you’re hotter in person,” A short guy with bright orange hair cried out. This must be ‘Dumbass Hinata’.

“Um, thank you?” Tobio-kun showed a picture of him and think that he was hot? A giddy feeling started to spread on his chest. He’s already halfway there, his looks seemed to have already gotten the approv-

“I don’t like this pretty boy,” Atsumu’s eyebrow twitched. He turned and saw a bald guy with a nasty glare. This must be ‘Tanaka-san’; according to Tobio-kun, this was his tactic to intimidate and measure a person. Well, Atsumu is always up for a challenge.

“It’s always the pretty guys who will hurt our junior! First this Oikawa and Iwai-“

“Please don’t compare me to those two. I will do anything and everything to make sure Tobio-kun is always happy and not hurt. If it means taking him away from his soulmates, I am ready to fight for him tooth and nail.”

By the end of his declaration, Karasuno was silent. Atsumu worried that he might’ve come across as overbearing or even arrogant. Turns out, his worries were for nothing when he saw the guy with silver hair and mole under his left eye smile. This person must be ‘Sugawara-san’.

“When I said we’ll intimidate you, I did not expect for you to declare something like that. You have a backbone and I like that,” Sugawara-san grinned and patted him in the back. It sort of hurts. Atsumu noted not to anger the other because it looks like he was the type to hit others to show his affections.

“As Suga said. We like that you stood up for yourself, I trust that you would do the same for Kageyama?” Daichi-san said with a smile. Atsumu knows not to trust that smile.

“Yes.”

…

“Kageyama-kun, goodness Miya Atsumu came to pick you up?!” Shirofuku-san squealed as she pulled Kageyama to where the other managers are.

“Y-yes?” Tobio was confused and scared. Why are they… so happy?

Tobio, Shirofuku-san, and his team managers arrived to where the others are. Everyone turned to them with excited gleams on their eyes.

“You have to tell us everything,” Otaki-san breathed out.

Shirofuku-san wasted no time and immediately started telling everything, “So I was just walking. Then I saw Miya Atsumu drape himself over Kageyma-kun. At first, I thought he would hit Miya because Kageyama-kun was startled but when he found out it was Miya he _melted._ ”

Otaki-san and Miyanoshita-san started squealing while Tobio started to blush. He couldn’t understand why they’re so squeal-y over this. If anything, he should be the one squealing because what Atsumu did was very… what’s the word? Kyun? Doki-doki?

“And then..!” Wait, there’s more? “Kageyama-kun walked away and Miya was about to follow but Kiyoko here stopped him. She started to threaten-“

“I prefer to call it reminding him,” Kiyoko-san interjected with a smile and Tobio shuddered.

“Okay, she reminded Atsumu that if he ever hurt Kageyama-kun, he’ll wish he was never born. And then, do you wanna know what they said?” Shirofuku turned and wiggled her eyebrows.

The rest of the Tokyo managers nodded their heads eagerly. Tobio was on edge, what did Atsumu say?

“He said..! He’ll rather die than hurt Kageyama-kun than hurt him!” The managers started squealing again but the sound was muted to Tobio.

He really said that? Butterflies started filling Tobio’s stomach and his heart started pounding. No one outside his family said that for him. Not even Oikawa or Iwaizumi.

Hope started to blossom on his chest but Tobio’s scared. He did not want to hope and get hurt again. But a small part of him still held on to that hope, Atsumu said so himself; he will not – he will never hurt him.

Maybe… maybe it’s okay?

“Tobio?” Tobio was pulled out of his thoughts and turned. His papa was standing near him with coach and Takeda-sensei behind him.

“Papa,” Tobio greeted.

“Hello, girls,” His papa greeted the managers with a small smile and a nod. The managers returned the greeting with a slight bow.

“Hello, Kageyama-san!”

“Is everything settled? You did not forget anything?”

Tobio shook his head, “I have everything with me. Suga-san even checked my things with me.”

Kaito nodded, “That’s very nice of your senior. I’ll make sure to pay a visit to your team soon to convey my gratitude.

“We’re also very grateful you’ve entrusted your son with us,” Takeda-sensei replied with a smile.

Kaito nodded, “Shall we go?”

…

Tobio said his goodbyes to the managers and his team, but not without getting embarrassed.

“Be sure to use protection!” Someone from his team called out and Tobio whipped his head to his papa with a panicked look.

His papa just laughed and patted him on the back. Atsumu was a blushing mess and so is Tobio.

They’re now inside the car with his papa driving. Atsumu was sitting on the passenger seat chatting with Kaito about fatty tuna or something. While Tobio chose to settle on the passenger seat looking out of the window.

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Tobio looked at his papa and Atsumu stopped talking, “We’ll go back to the hotel. Then you two can rest for a little bit, get ready for the festival then leave.”

“Hotel?” Tobio was confused, he thought this would only be a day trip.

“If you’re going to the festival you have to get the full experience. We’ll stay the night here in Tokyo then leave tomorrow morning. Atsumu-kun here does not have school tomorrow, I already contacted your school that you might come in late or be absent tomorrow.”

Wow. His papa already got everything covered. Did he plan everything with Atsumu-san?

“What about you Papa?”

“I’ll just stay in the hotel. I already booked a spa treatment for me,” He answered and turned to a corner.

Tobio’s eyes almost bulged out of its sockets.

“R-ROYAL SHINING?!” Tobio screeched while Atsumu laughed.

“I had the same reaction when Kaito-san and I checked in earlier.”

“Papa! This place is expensive!”

“We have the money to spend,” Was all Kaito said with a shrug. Tobio slumped back to his seat. When his papa is already like this there is no arguing. Might as well take his papa’s generosity with grace.

“We might never leave the hotel and just explore it,” Atsumu laughed.

“I heard there’s a shoe store there that sells limited edition shoes,” Tobio said, leaning a bit to get a better look at the infrastructure.

The building is very tall. Tobio has no idea how many floors there are, and he honestly doesn’t want to find out. All he could do was stare in awe.

Kaito stopped the car in the valet and stepped out of the vehicle. Tobio and Atsumu took it as a clue to step out as well. Two concierges approached them immediately and welcomed them.

“Welcome back Mr. Kageyama. Your rooms are ready and your things were already there as well,” Kaito nodded and thanked them, he also handed the car keys to one of the concierges.

Tobio handed his bag to security and after it was inspected was handed to a bellboy who would be taking it up to their room.

“I’m staying in my room, while you have room to yourselves. I’ll go to the front desk to ask for a duplicate key card, you two stay here and wait,” After that, Kaito left the two of them alone and Tobio was star-struck.

Everything looks so… expensive.

Tobio and Atsumu walked to the lounge and settled down, careful not to bump on anyone or anything in fear of breaking something.

When they sat down, Tobio continued his observations.

The ceilings are high and there’s a big chandelier in the center of the room. Also, there’s a table displaying enormous ikebana and by the entrance, there were ladies dressed nicely in long gowns greeting guests as they come in.

His musings were stopped when a hotel concierge approached them with a tray with two shot glasses.

“Good day, Mr. Kageyama, Mr. Miya. I offer you a welcome drink to welcome you here in Royal Shining,” Tobio turned to Atsumu. He does not know what to do! Does he have to pay for the drinks?

“Um…” Tobio blinked as he was handed his shot glass, “Is this alcoholic? I’m underage.”

The concierge smiled, “No sir. This is our original blend and we prepared this that you are not able to drink anything alcoholic in mind.” Tobio nodded and turned to Atsumu who has a grin on his face. He raised his shot glass towards Tobio and started drinking.

Tobio watched for a moment and started drinking everything in one swig. The drink was… unique. He could taste a hint of cucumbers and some soda, it’s not what he really expected but it was delicious. After he was done, he placed the shot glass back on the tray and the concierge clapped.

“Again, welcome to the Royal Shining and I hope you have a pleasant stay with us,” The concierge bowed – Tobio bowed as well, took the tray, and walked away.

“You were so cute getting flustered like that,” Atsumu laughed and Tobio pouted.

“It was my first time, okay?”

“Don’t worry, this was actually my second welcome drink. Kaito-san laughed at me earlier when I panicked,” Atsumu said and leaned on the cushion. Tobio chuckled, imagining what happened to the other earlier.

“Here,” Tobio looked up and saw his papa handing him a key card. Tobio took the card and stood up, Atsumu followed as well.

The three of them walked the grand corridors of Royal Shining and Tobio couldn’t stop himself from looking around. Tobio finds it amazing that there are boutiques, restaurants, and stores inside the hotel. It’s like a mall and hotel combined into one!

They rounded a corner and found another corridor with rows of elevators on it. Tobio feels that he might end up lost if he went alone.

Security personnel greeted them and pressed the elevator button. Kaito nodded and went inside, the two teens followed.

Kaito tapped his key card on a censor and pressed the button with the number 79 on it. Wait, isn’t it the higher the floor is, the more expensive it is?

“Make sure not to lose your key card or you won’t be able to go around the hotel and enter your room. You’ll need to tap your keycard on the censor for the elevators to work,” Kaito explained and both nodded.

When they reached their floor, the three of them walked in silence. Anticipation and anxiety filling the two teens while Kaito just walked nonchalantly.

“You two don’t have to be so stiff,” Kaito chuckled and stopped in front of a white door with gold linings around the edges and a silver ‘8’ on the middle. Tobio wondered if it was real gold.

“Your room is across from mine,” Atsumu and Tobio turned to see an identical door but with number 9 in the middle, “Well, enjoy yourselves but with moderation.”

With that, Kaito entered his room leaving Tobio and Atsumu alone in the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually used my own experience with the hotel when I wrote this chapter. It happened in my Senior high school graduation, it was an out of town event so, we decided to check-in a hotel. I've had my fair share of staying in nice (and sometimes upscale) hotels but those paled in comparison to what we checked-in into. I remembered having an existential crisis hahaha!
> 
> Anyways, kudos to you if you found out where Royal Shining came from ;) 
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	25. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio and Atsumu went to the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College started again and depending on the workload my professors would give me this term, the update schedule MIGHT change. But I'll TRY to stick with daily updates but the time of release might vary.

_And you said_

_"Let me help you wake you up_

_Let me help you break you up_

_Let me help you open up"_

_I'm in love, I'm alive_

_Oh, I'm burning_

_-Burning by Maggie Rogers_

…

Tobio and Atsumu stood in the corridor in silence, only blinking at the white door in front of them. Did his papa just..?

Atsumu cleared his throat and Tobio turned to the other. Atsumu took out his key card and tap it on the sensor.

“Let’s not just stand here, let’s see what Royal Shining has to offer us,” Atsumu said as he twisted the doorknob open.

Tobio was lying on the bed, his arms spread in a T-pose while Atsumu just laughed at him. Tobio was currently having an existential crisis. He feels so out of place and doesn’t know what to do.

“Tobio-kun they have an indoor hot tub here!” Atsumu popped his head from the other side of the room and Tobio stood up to check out the hot tub as well.

The room they were in has two beds with a big flat screen mounted on the wall. On one side of the room, there was a kitchenette that has an electric kettle and complimentary water bottles and coffee as well as a mini-fridge and snack bar. By the door, there was a small walk-in closet where Atsumu and Tobio’s things were kept. On the other side of the room was what Tobio would call the bathroom which was separated by a big glass pane. There was the mentioned hot tub, a shower, and the toilet. Tobio could also see the view of the busy streets of Tokyo, and there was a big mirror with a sink and hairdryer as well.

“I could live in here,” Tobio commented and Atsumu chuckled.

“But this place is expensive. Do ya wanna rest here or explore? The festival wouldn’t be until 7:00.”

“Maybe we can laze around for a bit then check out the stores downstairs?”

“Oh, maybe we can rent or buy a yukata as well!” Atsumu said excitedly, “…Maybe we can get matching ones as well?”

Tobio blushed and said with a shy smile, “That would be nice.”

…

They lazed around in the room for a bit, browsing tv channels they could watch, and then went down to check out stores and boutiques. Tobio felt bad for spending frivolously but his papa was the one who handed him the money.

And it’s not like it would make a dent in their bank account. Tobio also figured that it’s not bad to treat himself with nice things once in a while.

They actually bought a matching yukata at a nice store. The design was simple but also looks elegant and classy, it’s comfortable too!

It just so happens that the store owner was there and found both Tobio and Atsumu nice so they gave them a discount in exchange for their photo trying out their yukata to be used on their social media. Tobio and Atsumu agreed and they were also given a nice warranty deal about the repairs of the yukata and coupons to use for future purchases in the store.

After roaming around some more, they went back to their rooms with multiple paper bags. They were already dressed in their yukatas and figured that they could go to the festival now. Tobio sent his papa a quick text and the two teens were both on their way.

…

Tobio couldn’t remember the last time he went to a festival and was amazed by the sight before him.

Rows and rows of stands were next to each other. There food stands, games, souvenirs. Tobio doesn’t even know where to start. He was startled when he felt someone lace their fingers with his.

He turned and saw Atsumu shyly grinning at him, “Sorry, just wanted to try holding your hand. I can let go if you want.”

Tobio shook his head and squeezed Atsumu’s hand.

The two teens wandered around trying different food and games. At one point, Tobio was able to win a fox plushie from a shooting game. His skills as a setter helped him shoot the ball on the hoop consecutively. He let Atsumu keep the plushie.

There was also a raffle for a chance to win VIP seating for the fireworks later in the evening. Both Tobio and Atsumu entered on a whim. While waiting for the results, both of them lined up to buy some yakisoba.

“Two orders of yakisoba please,” Tobio said as he fished out for money to pay.

“Sorry, young man this is the last serving. I ran out of noodles,” The vendor apologized and Tobio turned to Atsumu who just shrugged.

“I’ll buy it,” the vendor grinned and enthusiastically prepared his order. Tobio did not have to wait long.

“Thanks for waiting, I added extra to make it up to you. Hope you enjoy it with your friend,” The vendor handed the yakisoba to Tobio while grinning as he glanced at Atsumu who was waiting for him at the side.

While Tobio was buying yakisoba, Atsumu also bought some takoyaki. Tobio and Atsumu looked for a place they could sit down and eat. They arrived in an open area where picnic benches were spread out. The two of them chose a seat somewhere in the back for a little bit of privacy.

They both sat down and started to eat. Tobio was startled when a takoyaki was suddenly pressed on his lips.

“Open yer mouth, Tobio-kun. Aaahh,” Tobio’s eyes widened. Does Atsumu want to feed him? “My arm’s gettin’ tired, Tobio-kun,”

Tobio gulped and looked at Atsumu who was playfully grinning at him. Tobio hesitantly opened his mouth and almost choked when the takoyaki was abruptly shoved on his mouth.

And it’s hot!

Tobio wanted to spit out the takoyaki but that would be rude and he didn’t want to hurt Atsumu’s feelings. So, he settled for the next best thing. He started puffing air in and out of his mouth hoping to cool the food, his eyes tearing up slightly.

When Tobio finished eating the takoyaki he pouted at Atsumu, “That was mean.”

Atsumu had an amused look on his face, “I told ya, my arm’s getting tired.”

“It doesn’t mean you have to shove the takoyaki on my mouth.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll buy shaved ice, forgive me?”

“Only if it’s blueberry flavor,” Tobio huffed and crossed his arms.

“Alright.”

…

In the end, Tobio or Atsumu did not win the raffle, but they didn’t mind. Luckily, they were able to secure a spot near the forest.

The place was on higher ground and it’s less crowded. The place had railings that also serve as rail guides. There were benches as well so the two chose to sit on one of those.

“Oh yeah, Atsumu-san,” Tobio started and Atsumu turned with a ‘hmm?’, “We were not able to get those limited-edition fox charms…”

Atsumu chuckled and started ruffling Tobio’s hair, “I lied.”

“Huh?”

“There were no fox charms. This shrine does not even enshrine anything fox-related.”

“What do you mean, Atsumu-san? You lied?” Tobio tilted his head and Atsumu had to stop himself from just hugging the boy because the younger was so precious.

“I lied to get ya to come with me here…” Tobio was shocked, Atsumu could’ve just asked and he would still say okay, “I-I don’t know how to ask ya out, and ‘Samu had this brilliant idea to…yeah,” Atsumu finished lamely scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Atsumu worried that Tobio did not like that he lied. It looked like that he had manipulated Tobio into coming with him and might put off by it.

“You’re a funny guy, Atsumu-san,” Atsumu turned to meet Tobio’s eyes and saw that the other looked amused, “You could’ve just asked me out plainly. I would have said yes.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened.

So, all the worrying and thinking up of ways to ask Tobio was for nothing? Did Tobio meant that he could just ask and he’ll say yes?

Atsumu suddenly felt stupid.

“What? Did you think I would say no?”

“Yeah… with the mess and things ya’ve gone through… I thought ya wouldn’t want to try. To give me a chance…”

“Even after I told you about Momotaro and Kintaro?” After Tobio said those words, he slapped a hand to his mouth. Tobio did not mean to say it out loud!

“I knew it! So, it was about ya!” Atsumu exclaimed and Tobio wanted nothing more but for the ground to open up and swallow him.

Both teens were startled when the fireworks exploded in the sky. Bright colorful lights flashing in the sky. Tobio and Atsumu watched in comfortable silence, their earlier outburst forgotten.

While Tobio was mesmerized by the spectacle, Atsumu was looking at Tobio. The blue eyes that he adores so much were shining so bright; happiness evident on those orbs. The small smile on his lips made him even more beautiful. The more Atsumu looked at the other’s smile, the more his resolve solidified.

He will do anything to make Tobio happy.

Atsumu wished that the time would just stop so that they could stay in this moment forever.

The silence went on for a while until Atsumu broke the silence to ask a question.

“Does that mean I can court ya?”

Tobio almost did not hear Atsumu’s words because they overlapped with the noise from the fireworks. But the sound of the fireworks exploding matched the pounding of his heart. Tobio inhaled and released his breath when he turned to meet Atsumu’s eyes.

“Yes.”

The small sparks they’ve felt for so long started to burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to rewrite the chapter multiple times before I was satisfied ^^;; hope you guys enjoyed 
> 
> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


	26. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night talk with Atsumu and Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is far from over //evil laughs 😈

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_

_With open arms and open eyes, yeah_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there_

_-Drive by Incubus_

…

Atsumu felt like he was in a dream.

After the fireworks ended, he walked back to the hotel in a daze. The only thing he could feel was Tobio’s warm hand holding his.

Atsumu moved on auto-pilot and the next thing he knew, he was already tucked in his bed wearing his pajamas with little volleyballs on them. The lights were already off and only the lampshades on both bedside tables were on providing some illumination in the room.

Tobio said yes?

So, he has a fighting chance after all?

Atsumu had already prepared himself for the worst. He was prepared to fight for Tobio, but if ultimately – Tobio chose his soulmates…

Although it would break him, he was ready to let him go.

If it would make Tobio happy.

Atsumu turned to his side and was startled when he saw Tobio was staring at him.

“Finally snapped out of it?” Atsumu blinked and Tobio chuckled softly, “I had to actually lead you all the way back here. You almost bumped into a lamp post.”

“I’m sorry..?” Atsumu offered weakly.

“It’s fine. I still actually can’t believe you asked to court me.”

“And I can’t believe ya actually said yes. I thought I was dreaming.”

Tobio and Atsumu stared at each other’s eyes before bursting out into silent laughter. Tobio was really beautiful. The small light was making small shadows, it looked like Tobio was from a sketch who came to life.

“But what about yer soulmates? Where do they – where do I stand on all these?

Tobio was silent for a while, only looking at Atsumu, and was deep in thought. They stayed silent for a while, enjoying the silence between them.

“I… I wanted to see for myself. If there’s still something between me and them,” Atsumu hummed, he had expected that, “They asked if they could try again… to give our bond a chance.”

Atsumu could feel his body turn hot, his heart hammering on his ribcage.

Tobio continued, “I gave them a chance, until the Spring High Qualifiers-“

“So that’s why there’s the Momotaro and Kintaro thing?”

Tobio laughed, slight red tinting his cheeks, “Yeah. I didn’t know how to say it.”

“Yer lucky I’m not dumb and was able to pick up on it.” Atsumu smiled softly.

“Anyway, I gave them a chance. B-but, I… um… I like you..?” Atsumu had to strain his ears to hear what Tobio said, when his brain was able to catch up on what he heard Atsumu couldn’t stop the grin on his face.

“Ya like me?”

“I’m not repeating what I said.”

“Oh, come on! Please?”

“No.” Atsumu could _hear_ the pout on Tobio’s voice, and it only served to fuel his playfulness.

“Don’t make me go up to your bed.”

“Nope, I’m going to sleep.” Tobio shifted to lie on his other side, his back now facing Atsumu.

“I like you too… and it’s fine if you wanted to try with your soulmates. Just know I’ll always be here, waiting for you…” Atsumu did not wait for a reply and turned off the lampshade on his side, “Good night, Tobio-kun.”

…

They’re now at the train station to see Atsumu off. His papa paid for Atsumu’s train back as well as the bento in case Atsumu got hungry during the train ride.

“Thanks for taking me out, Atsumu-san. It was fun,” Tobio said with a small smile.

“Tsumu.”

“Huh?”

“Call me Tsumu,” Tobio blushed and looked at the ground. Saving his contact info as ‘Tsumu’ was one thing but _calling_ him that was another matter entirely.

“Come on try it,” Atsumu said taking Tobio’s hand, “I’m not letting go until you call me that.”

“T-Tsumu…san.” Tobio is embarrassed and where does Atsumu get the confidence to do this? His papa is right there!

“Would prefer it without the honorific but I guess it would do… for now,” Atsumu grinned and squeezed Tobio’s hand before letting go.

“Now you two, settle down. The train’s here,” Kaito chuckled as he patted both teens’ back.

“Thank ya for letting me take out Tobio-kun, and paying for our stay,” Atsumu bowed towards Kaito. Kaito just shrugged and ruffled Atsumu’s hair.

“Thanks for giving my son a good time. Call me soon if you need another date planned,” Tobio blushed and Atsumu laughed.

“I will, Kaito-san. Thanks again!” With those words, Atsumu entered the train, “Talk to ya later, yeah?”

“Okay. Have a safe trip, T-Tsumu-san.”

Atsumu grinned and the train door slid close. The Inarizaki setter waved energetically goodbye and Tobio waved back.

…

The trip home was quiet.

His papa tried teasing him but Tobio just buried his face on a travel pillow. Kaito soon got bored of teasing his son and drove in silence. Tobio did not notice but he fell asleep. He woke up when his papa was already pulling up in front of their house.

“You woke up?”

“Sorry, I fell asleep.”

“It’s fine. By the way, I’m just dropping you off; I had to cover someone’s shift tonight and would not be coming home until tomorrow evening.”

“Are you fine with it? It was a long drive back from Tokyo…”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I feel recharged, actually. That spa treatment was something, I might come back for more,” Kaito laughed as Tobio unbuckled his seatbelt and went out of the car.

Kaito opened the trunk of the car and Tobio took out his luggage and shopping bags

“Before I forget, do you still have money from yesterday?” Tobio nodded, “Would it be enough until tomorrow?”

“Yes. Have a safe trip, papa. Take care,” Tobio walked to the driver’s side and lowered his head so that his papa could ruffle his hair.

“You too, make sure to lock the doors and call me if you need anything,” With one last pat, Kaito nodded at the boy who did the same.

Kaito watched Tobio enter the house and only once he was inside did he drive away.

Tobio went up to his room and started unpacking his things. He put his dirty clothes in the laundry and started sorting out the things he bought.

It took him a while but everything was cleaned up, the only thing left was the yukata. Tobio touched the box, the events of last night replaying in his mind.

He… he really said it!

Tobio couldn’t believe he told his feelings to Atsumu.

He was happy but at the same time felt guilty.

Tobio knows he was being unfair. It was now clear that both he and Atsumu have mutual feelings for each other but Tobio would still not pursue a relationship with the other. He even said that he would let his soulmates give their bond a try.

It was cruel.

Making Atsumu wait like that – with no guarantee or assurance that he would choose him.

It was as if, he was treating Atsumu the way Oikawa and Iwaizumi had treated him in the past. Only going back when it was convenient.

Tobio sighed and started putting away the yukata as well.

He needs to make a decision soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official that they have mutual feelings for each other <3 buuuut! IwaOi still has the chance (IwaOiKage stans, don't lose hope!)


	27. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama got punched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I sort of need your help for my project in one of my courses ^^;;. We're supposed to make a presentation about different countries- one country per continent. I mean, I could do research on google but I wanted to get a citizen/local's perspective and stuff hahaha. This is about the PRE-COVID. If you're interested just comment your answers <3  
> 1\. Name of country and continent it came from  
> 2\. Official language  
> 3\. System of government (democracy, monarchy, etc)  
> 4\. Who is ruling (a prime minister, president, etc.) and their name  
> 5\. Major products of the country (what is the well-known product from your country)  
> 6\. Minor and major religions in the country  
> 7\. Unique cultural practices in the country  
> 8.Unique food in the country with short description if possible  
> 9\. Biggest problem in the country
> 
> You guys are helping me on this hahah thank you <3333

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No, I won't be afraid_

_Oh, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand_

_Stand by me_

_-Stand By Me by Ben E. King_

…

Tobio sighed.

Being punched in the face was _not_ fun.

The situation with Hinata had gotten out of hand. The next day, both he and Hinata stayed for extra practice and asked Yachi-san to toss some balls for them. One thing led to another the next thing Tobio knew, Hinata had tackled him and was clinging onto him.

Tobio’s mind was already a mess because of the issue with Atsumu, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Then this happened. In a flurry of emotions, Tobio threw Hinata off and they started screaming at each other. He does not remember when they started hitting each other but Tobio was thankful that Tanaka-san had interfered.

Though the bruise he could feel forming was something he could do without.

Tobio also had to apologize to Yachi-san for scaring her. He was sure that witnessing something like that had distressed her, he had shown such a pathetic side of him. Tobio does not want to lapse on his ‘kingly’ ways but sometimes it just happens.

He’s walking back to his home and just as he passed by the playground, he suddenly heard someone call his name.

“Tobio-chan! How was- woah! What happened to you?” Oikawa was walking up to him with Iwaizumi following behind.

The two had worried looks on their faces, Tobio appreciates the sentiment but he was not in the mood.

“Got punched,” Was all Tobio said and started walking again. He vaguely heard Oikawa gasp and felt a hand grip his wrist.

Tobio turned and saw that it was Iwaizumi. The other looked angry and Tobio feared that Iwaizumi might hunt down the person who punched him.

“I-I got into a fight..?” Tobio offered weakly trying to pull his hand back. Iwaizumi’s grip on his wrist only tightened.

“Are you asking or are you telling us?” Tobio could tell that Oikawa was fuming.

“It’s my fault, okay? Got hotheaded with volleyball that resulted in a fight,” Tobio forcibly took back his hand and massaged his wrist with a slight frown. Great, now his wrist would bruise as well.

“Will you tell us what’s going on?” Iwaizumi asked looking a bit apologetic as he stared at Tobio’s wrist.

“You’ll judge me.”

“Or we could offer you advice,” Oikawa smiled and went behind Tobio. He started pushing the younger to the playground and Tobio let it happen.

Might as well accept it, it’s not everyday that Oikawa would offer advice _willingly._

They sat down on the benches with Tobio in the middle of Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Um… I don’t know where to start.”

“How about the beginning?” Iwaizumi offered.

Tobio pondered on what to tell and what not to tell. After a few minutes of organizing his thoughts, he started to talk.

“Hinata wanted to hit the quick tosses with his eyes open.”

“Huh? Isn’t that amazing, why not give it a try?” Oikawa blinked and turned to Tobio. That was what they were fighting about?

“You don’t understand Oikawa-san. Hinata has no technical skill or anything. He can’t even receive a ball to save his life.”

“So, you told him to just shut up and follow you? I thought you were better than that, Tobio-chan.”

Tobio had to hold back the flinch and he saw Iwaizumi clench his jaw and threw a dirty look at Oikawa who started to frown as well.

“I think talking about this is a mistake. I’m going home,” Tobio started to stand up but stopped when he heard Iwaizumi speak.

“Not to take Tooru’s side but I think you should listen to what your spikers have to say. The setters were indeed the ones who decide who to toss the ball to – the one who creates the plays for the team. But also remember that it was the spikers who make that play happen.”

“Iwa-chan’s right, although us setters were the ones who deliver the ball to them, the spikers are the ones who lead the game, not us.”

Tobio was silent for a while trying to absorb Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s words. What the two said makes sense but it’s just making Hinata hit the spikes with his eyes open now pose some major risks, on the flip side though… If he and Hinata could pull it off…

Tobio could feel the tingles in his spine. Just imagining the possibilities makes Tobio excited and fired up. He was about to thank the two when his phone started ringing. He noticed Oikawa and Iwaizumi suddenly turned sharp and alert. Their eyes followed the phone he was holding and stared at him as he answered his phone.

“Hell-?”

“Where are you right now?!”

“Coach?” After hearing that, Tobio noticed that both Oikawa and Iwaizumi sagged in what looks like to be in relief. “Um… I’m on my way home.”

“I asked Sawamura for your numbe- HUAAH!” Tobio removed his phone from his ears and winced from the sheer volume of his coach’s shout.

“KAGEYAMA!” He, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi turned at the voice and saw Coach Ukai running towards them at full speed. All three of them are frozen and have wide eyes.

What’s going on? Is Coach Ukai mad? Had he found out about the fight with Hinata? Would he be banned _again_ from the gym?

Coach Ukai had finally reached them and held both of Tobio’s shoulders. Tobio jolted in surprise and in his periphery, he also saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi tense ready to jump in, in case needed.

“The best toss!” That was all his coach shouted before he was dragged away from the playground.

What?

…

When his coach dragged him away, he doesn’t know what to do. He turned to look at Oikawa and Iwaizumi and both teens were just frozen. Confused and surprised by the sudden turn of events.

He was dragged to Coach Ukai’s store where Tobio noticed there was an old man as well. Is he-?

Coach Ukai senior. In the flesh.

Holy crap!

Tobio was still star-struck he did not notice that Hinata was looking at him to where Ukai senior came from. By the time Tobio snapped out of it, Hinata was long gone.

Both Ukais started to explain why he was dragged here and Coach Ukai received a smack from his grandfather for dragging Tobio here in such a fashion. Something about looking like he kidnapped him or whatnot.

Tobio listened patiently to their explanations and the more he hears about it, the more fired up he gets.

A toss that falls.

This.

This could be the best solution to their problem. Remembering Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s words – Tobio smirked and stood up from the chair, “I’ll give it a shot.”

...

Tobio was now inside his house, a bandage covering his cheek. His papa saw his face and went doctor-mode on him. Kaito prodded at Tobio’s face asking questions here and there.

“Just to make sure there’s no concussion,” Was all he said before applying ointment on him and bandaging his cheek.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Kaito asked as he cleaned up the medical kit he laid out on the kitchen table.

“I got punched,” Tobio said with a shrug.

“I can see that,” Kaito chuckled, “What I’m asking is why? Is someone bothering you? Do I have to make a trip to your school?”

Tobio shook his head, “Argument about volleyball got a bit heated.”

“This is not only a ‘bit heated’,” Kaito frowned and sat down across Tobio, “You already got into a physical fight over the sport, how would I know it wouldn’t get worse?”

“You worry too much, papa,” Tobio pouted his eyes downcast.

“Of course I worry, I’m your father. I only wanted what’s best for you and your safety is important to me,” Kaito sighed as he crossed his arms.

“It’s just… Hinata and I got into a fight…” Kaito waited for Tobio to continue, “Um, he said he wanted to open his eyes when hitting the ball- but! He- he does not have enough technical skills to do that. He kept on insisting and the tournament is just around the corner.”

Kaito furrowed his eyebrows, a fight with Hinata? His son’s best friend?

“One thing led to another and then we’re suddenly at each other’s throats. Yachi-san had to run and get a senior to stop us. He punched us to calm us down,” After Tobio was done, he slumped on his chair, his arms hanging limply at his side.

“I’m not sure what to say…” Kaito massaged his temples.

When he asked Tobio about the fight, he did not expect it to be like this. And what’s more surprising is it’s Hinata he had a fight with. This got to be a big blow for his son and Kaito worried.

“Are you okay? With your fight from Hinata?”

“I’m not sure… but despite him being an idiot, I trust him. I’m sure our friendship would not end over something like this, we just need to cool down.” Kaito nodded. That’s good, his son has enough confidence in their friendship and one less thing to worry about.

“Papa?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think I should give Yachi-san to apologize? I’m sure we scared her with our fight earlier…”

What did Kaito do in his past life to deserve such a precious son? His son is so sweet and Kaito had to restrain himself from just hugging his son into oblivion.

“What does she like?”

“Fugashi.”

“That’s a bit too simple to give as a sorry gift…” Kaito started to look around the house when his eyes landed on a box of strawberries he got from a patient that got discharged, “Wanna try baking something?”

…

Turns out, neither of them was very good with baking.

The kitchen was a mess. Kaito knows his son was impatient and it showed from the mess of flour and other powdered ingredients on their countertop. Kaito had to take over measuring and weighing the other ingredients whilst his son throws a fit.

But their kitchen smells heavenly right now so it’s fine. But maybe they shouldn’t have done it during the evening because it’s very late and Kaito knows they’re going to regret it in the morning.

Kaito took one look at their finished product and grinned, his hand reaching out to the pastry, “Maybe we should just buy some of those fugashi…”

Tobio slapped his papa’s hand and shielded the pastry, “No. If you want you can bake your own.”

“Hey! I helped you bake that!” Kaito huffed and Tobio quickly boxed the pastry.

“Papa, let’s clean up I’m sleepy.” Tobio deadpanned but amusement was dancing in his son’s eyes. At least his son’s mood improved and Kaito would take that any day.

He still has leftover coupons from that café, he’ll buy some lemon squares and _not_ share with Tobio.

…

Yachi-san was blinking up at him while Yamaguchi was snickering.

“Um… do you not like it?” Tobio scratched the back of his head. He should’ve just bought some fugashi. Maybe Yachi-san was weirded out by him!

“I’m… I’m just surprised, Kageyama-kun,” Yachi-san took the box and looked at the boy, “But why?”

“I, I wanted to apologize. We scared you yesterday and it didn’t sit well with me…”

Yachi-san giggled, “Thank you, Kageyama-kun. I appreciate the thought; did you bake this?”

Tobio nodded, “Papa helped me with the measurement of the dry ingredients. You can share with Yamaguchi if you want.”

“Thank you! But let me take a picture first,” Yachi-san grinned and took out her phone.

Yamaguchi took the box when Yachi-san handed it to him and was looking for a good angle to take the photo.

“Wow, his highness giving a commoner something,” Tobio turned and saw Tsukishima looking at the pastry.

“If you wanted some, you could’ve just asked nicely,” Yamaguchi piped.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grinned and Tsukishima walked away.

Yamaguchi turned to Tobio and whispered, “Tsukki likes strawberries.”

Tobio nodded. They still have strawberries left, maybe he could give some to Tsukishima? 

Tobio’s phone vibrated and saw it was a notification from their group chat with the managers.

**_Managers ft. Blueberry_ **

_Hitoka:_ _Thanks_ , _Kageyama-kun! [insert picture of strawberry tart]_

_Yukie: That looks delish! *q*_

_Eri: Wow! Kageyama-kun can bake?_

_Blueberry: Not really, papa helped me._

_Mako: That’s so precious?! <333_

_Kaori: I’m soft uwu_

Tobio read the chat but couldn’t keep up. They’re talking about being soft? What does that mean?

He noticed Hinata passed by them but froze when his eyes landed on the box of tart on Yamaguchi’s hands.

“That was you?!” Hinata screeched while pointing an accusatory finger at Tobio.

Tobio huffed and turned his head to the side, his ears feeling slightly hot.

“But why is Yachi-san’s better looking?! Mine looks like it was squashed or something!”

“Shut up, dumbass! That one was a failure!”

“So, I’m a trash bin?!” Hinta squawked and Tobio whipped his head, a scowl already on his face

“Well, it was better than going to waste!”

Hinata pouted while fiddling with his fingers. What’s wrong with him now? Was he offended he gave a rejected tart to the boy?

“Thanks though… it was delicious,” Hinata smiled slightly and then puffed his chest, “But I’m still slightly, teensy tiny bit mad at you!” With that Hinata stomped away, his arms swinging wildly.

Tobio smiled slightly. 

Yes, they’re going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was a bit longer than I intended hahaha. We got a little bit of IwaOiKage but I decided to make the fight with Hinata the main focus for this one because I had the same experience with my best friend of 11 years. 
> 
> STORY TIME! :D  
> It was during high school when we had first and only real fight up to date. School, student council work, and extra curriculars were getting to the both of us. My best friend was the more submissive of us but one day when I pointed out an error on her work she just snapped at me. I remembered our classmate's turning silent and was looking at me whether I would snap - I was known for my bitchy and snappy attitude back then hahaha! Though I've mellowed out the past few years ^^
> 
> Anyways, I was not happy and just glared at her. I was not sure what to say or do at the time because you know it was our first fight XD so I just walked out and we started ignoring each other. Few days passed and many approached us asking what was wrong. My classmates and our mutual friends know that despite our opposite personalities we never fight and they're worried (they're so sweet uwu). The silent treatment went on for a few days and then I folded (I'm a big softie okay?!)
> 
> I wrote a note and slipped it on her things. I was waiting for her to approach me but she never did. I thought she was still angry and it made me angry hahaha, the next day she was absent and I was worried. I sort of threatened her crush back then and neighbor to deliver the note I will write. The next day after the note was delivered, she started crying when she saw me and said sorry to each other hahaha
> 
> Anyways, the point is, I don't want for Kags to experience that. It would break me if I wrote the angst about it :( I mean there would still be tension between KageHina but not as intense. They would still not talk as much and less interaction but at least there is the assurance that their friendship would not be compromised.
> 
> Welp, that's it for the notes this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed and see you on the next chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can check out my wattpad profile to see more of my fics :D I'm ynnabanana25 there as well


End file.
